He left, I'm Pregnant
by taylorcullenforever
Summary: Edward left Bella. She soon finds herself pregnant with his baby. She's not going to tell him but soon finds the Cullens are back. What will she do? 1st time writer, plz R&R. During New Moon.
1. Nausea

**I do not own any of the characters! All Stephanie Meyers!**

**I'm a first time writer, so PLEASE review and tell me things I should and shouldn't do. And if I'm doing any good! **

**Thanks.**

**taylorcullenforever**

I woke to find myself running for the bathroom. Once reaching the toilet I instantly vomited. There was no one in the house except for me and Charlie. I heard footsteps then Charlie came in looking scared and startled to see me on the title of the bathroom floor. 

"I think I have stomach bug," I chocked out, trying to catch my breath.

"Oh… do you need anything?" he asked sounding quite scared.

"No," but I did need something. I needed Edward. But it was no use he had left me saying that I was not longer wanted. Even though I knew it was useless I kept silently asking for him to come back to me _Edward where are you please I need you_. I sat there remembering his dazzling face, and his golden eyes. Wanting them to come home to me. Suddenly another round of food came up. After about 20 minutes the nausea finally passed. I trudged back to my bed exhausted from the lack of sleep. I soon fell back to sleep with my hand on my stomach. But while I was sleeping I felt that something was coming.

I woke up to it being 11:00 on a Saturday. I groaned and finally got up from bed. I went straight to my bathroom mirror to have a look at myself. "Gah!" I was appalled at how I looked. I was very pale, with dark circles under my eyes. And I was shaking all over. I turned the sink on and splashed cold, soothing water on my face. But I still looked pale. I stumbled over to my counter to get a ponytail holder for my hair. I put my hair in a loose ponytail and went down to get some breakfast.

Charlie was already there sitting on one of the stools. He had some eggs and bacon in front of him on a plate. 

"Good Morning, are you feeling any better?" he asked softly. I stopped where I was and just stared at him. Feeling as if something was happening that I just couldn't figure out.

"Yes, much better just a little tired." I scooted over to the refrigerator and got a box of cereal, a bowl, a spoon, and some milk. With that I sate down across from Charlie and started to eat my breakfast.

"That's good," he said, watching me intently. I just continued looking at the counter and eating my breakfast. I soon finished and went to the sink to rinse my bowl out.

"I'm going to take a shower." I told him already walking towards the stairs. 

"Ok, just take it easy," he looked back watching me as to make sure I didn't fall.

I went to the bathroom and was suddenly over whelmed with nausea. I barfed up about all of my breakfast before I started feeling normal again.

**I'ma first time writer and i'm not sure if i'm doinggood or not.So for the writers who know what to put in and things to have inyour storiesplease review and tell me things i'm not doing, things i shoulddo, and if i'm doing ok. I'm trying to do my best hopingat least some people will like it. Thanks for reading the first chapter. PLEASE (I'M BEGGING YOU) PLEASE REVEIW!**


	2. Too Big Of A Surprise

**I don not own any characters!**

**Please review!**

**Thanxs**

**taylorcullenforever **

The rest of the week I threw up every morning. I started trying to figure out what was wrong with me but nothing came to mind. I was in no mood to go to the doctors so I just prayed for the next morning with out all the nausea. But it kept happening.

I was staring to get a little bump of my stomach, and I guess I was just eating to many sweets. But then it started clicking together. The nausea every morning but only in the morning, the bump on my stomach. _Oh My Gosh!_ _This is not happening. No there is no way Bella. Stop thinking so absurd! _My mind was going wild along with my contorted thoughts. I was shaking now hoping that what I thought was happening was not. To make sure, I had to take the test. Or as some people call it 'The best thing you will ever pee on'.

I got in my black Volvo that I had bought to remember him by. It always made me feel a little closer to him. I sped all the way to the drug store. I walked heavily down to that one section that had it all. There it was, the aisle with the pregnancy tests. As I got to them I bit my lip seeing as there was tons of them. I was so scared about taking one but I needed to know if I really was. I picked up one that said Clear Blue Pregnancy Test. I went to the self checkout lane hoping no one would see exactly what I was buying.

When I got home I slowly walked up to my room. Scared shitless at the fact that I really could be. And seeing that the only person I had gotten truly intimate with was Edward. _Oh god, Edward would be the father If I truly was pregnant_. I walked into the bathroom shaking all over. I pulled down my Levis jeans and lace panties. I got the box out and tore the bottom the box. I read the instruction 3 times before I grabbed the test. It was like a stick but not too long. It had a blue cap at the end that I was suppose to take off. There was a gray looking screen that would give me a answer only 3 minutes after I peed all over it. So without another thought I took the test. 

While pacing up and down my room I was muttering cuss words left and right. It felt like it was taking forever not just 3 minutes to give me a damn answer! "Holy shit, come on already!" I shouted too loud. Finally the answer was there on the little gray screen! _FUCK, shit Bella, now what are you going to do! _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"Bella, are you ok, what happened? BELLA!" Charlie called. I was just standing there looking at the test that said positive. Then I heard footsteps and I hid the test under my pillow. Soon I saw Charlie.

"Bella, what the hell is going on? What's the matter? Are you alright? Did anything happen?" he was pissed that I wasn't answering but I couldn't find my voice.

"Nothing I just thought I saw someone right outside my window but it was just a tree. Sorry." I just looked down at my foot, hoping he wouldn't see me crying.

"Oh, ok at least nothing happened to you, I'm going now, are you sure you're alright?" he sounded confused. 

"Yea, thanks, sorry about that." And with my answer he left. I could not longer stand it, I fell to the floor and started bawling knowing I had something else coming.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! -taylorcullenforever**


	3. Please Dont Be Too Mad

I do not own any characters

**Please review!**

**Thanks**

**taylorcullenforever**

I sat on my floor trying to think of what I was going to do. I was having Edward's child but he was no longer with me. I was alone on this. He didn't want me so why would he want his child? My mind was just racking me for answer to what I was going to do but I was too startled to be able to answer any of the questions. I need someone to help me. And I only knew one person to go to.

I ran downstairs hoping the phone was free. I picked it up and called the one person that would hopefully help me with this. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hello?" his husky voice sounded hopeful.

"Jacob, its me Bella," I sounded shaky I hope he hadn't noticed.

"Bella? Are you ok? He now sounded worried. I guess he had noticed my voice.

"No, I'm not Jake. Ummm… can you come pick me up I need to talk to you in private." I was scared he would get mad at me and leave me like Edward had. Except saying that he didn't want to be a part in my life anymore and to never want to see me again. I was praying he would understand.

"Yea sure give me a few minutes and I'll be there." He sounded happy to be seeing me and with that I hung up the phone.

"Bella? Are you going somewhere?" Charlie was now looking at me. I just smiled at him and told him I was going to hang out with Jake. He looked happy when I told him this and I knew he would be.

I went back up to my baby blue room to fix myself so that I didn't look so pale and tired. But nothing really helped. In about 3 minutes the bell rang. I put on my vans, a American eagle shirt, and some Levis jeans and ran downstairs.

"Bella!" Jacob came up to me and gathered me up in a very snug hug. I laughed "Nice to see you too." I said, he looked at me and hugged me again. We drove down to first beach where I knew I had to tell him. On the way there he asked me about school, friends, and Charlie. I asked him about any projects, Quil and Embry, and the pack. When we where about to get out, I told him to hold on. He let go of the door handle and now looked me straight in the eyes. I looked back except I was starting to cry.

"Jacob I have some very big and scary news and I don't want you to run away from me when I tell you. So please just let me explain things before you judge me or say anything."

"Ok, Bella. It cant be that bad and whatever it is I'll be there for you." I smiled at him at hugged him tightly before we both got out of the car. I took his hand while we walked along the beach. I was started to cry even more knowing I would have to tell him. The tears were warm as they trickled down my face.

"Jacob," I chocked trying to get a hold of myself. I was looking out into the sun wondering if I would be able to tell him. He saw me crying and had me sit down on a log.

"Bella, what is it? Whatever it is you can tell me." I looked into his face and knew he was telling the truth. So I sighed and turned away looking out at the dark blue water before telling him.

"Jacob, I'm pregnant." I looked at him now, scared at what he would think. I saw him smiling like crazy.

Bella, are you serious!" he now had a frown on his face.

"Yes I am, I don't know how far along I am though, I just found out this morning. I didn't know what to do, I was so freaked out that I just need someone who would help me through this." I was bawling now, having to gasp for air.

"Bella, how did this happen? Calm down for a second. But may I ask one question? Who is the father?" He looked angry now but I wasn't sure exactly what he was angry at. 

"Gah!" I started crying even harder now. Jacob patted my back trying to get me to calm down. "E..d…ward." I finally managed to get out between gasps. 

"That basterd. He got you pregnant and then leaves you like this! How could he do this! What are you going to do?" He was really angry now. He pulled me up from the log, sat down, then pulled me onto his lap. I was a little better being in his arms. His warmth calmed me down enough to be able to talk.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what to do. He's gone, he left me. And it's his baby." I smothered my face in his chest trying to keep from crying. He just held me for awhile while I was trying to figure out what I was going to do. I was happy that at least Jacob was with me on this. He might be angry but he was with me and I was so grateful that at least he was. 

"He is going to pay for this some way. I'm not going to let him get away with this, Bella. I'm not just going to let him leave you with a baby and leaving you in total pain. He doesn't have to know but he will pay somehow." He vowed and I knew I had to speak up.

"Jacob, don't do somethingto bad to him. Please don't do something to bad." I looked up at him and he nodded.

* * *

**I just fixed this chapter. The other chapter like this had Jacob happy about all of it. And Jacob would not be like that. So i changed this chapter. So if you already read this chapter you might want to read this again. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS **

-taylorcullenforever


	4. The Doctor

I do not own any characters

**Please review**

**thanks**

**taylorcullenforever**

I went to the doctor a few days later want to know how far along I was. I took lots of test peed in several cups. Once I had done everything they wanted to me to do (which was a ton) it was time to talk with the doctor.

"Bella, come in take a seat." He said in a calming voice.

I took a seat in a red leather chair in front of his desk where there was mountains of paperwork. I thought he was not going to be able to see me there was so much paper work. I also missed the fact it was not Carlisle but another doctor. I missed him os much. But this him not being here means at least he wouldn't know it was Edward, and wouldn't know at all.

"Bella, you are definitely pregnant. And from the tests you are 2 months." He smiled at me. And I smiled back. Being pregnant was not as bad as I thought.

"There are a lot of paperwork your going to need to read and things you are going to do to take care of the baby." And with that we were talking for about 2 hours.

I had noticed the morning sickness had gone away, and now with all that happening I was getting bigger. And since I was getting bigger I was wearing bigger shirts and jackets to keep from Charlie and anybody else knowing. I was actually happy about having a baby. Even though I knew I am very young.

* * *

**Sorry this one was so short! Please Review! Thanks so much**

**-taylorcullenforever!**


	5. Being Pregnant

Jacob had been spending extra time with me. We would usually go to his place, and just sit down on the couch or go in his room for a nap. I was so use to the little house that Jake lived in. When ever I would come here it felt like home. But I still had a deep longing to be in the Cullen's house instead of the Black's. But they were gone and it was pointless.

It had been about a month and a half since I had gone to the doctors so I was about 3 and a half months. Jake had been measuring me and taking pictures every so often. He said I had gotten bigger, and before I could say anything he was on the floor both hands on my stomach and was pulling up my shirt. I just stood there the warmth of his hands comforting me and the baby. Once he had gotten my shirt up showing my stomach he kissed my stomach lightly. He was smiling and then he started talking to the baby. "Well hello in there. This is Jake your uncle. I cant wait to meet you. I love you." I saw starting to cry happy tears. He was just sitting there holding onto my stomach smiling as if this as the best thing in the world.

I had nothing to do today and Jake was busy. So I decided to take a little trip. I got in my Volvo and went for a drive. I wanted to see the Cullen house one more time. I drove onto the pathway that would take me into the forest to their house It had been about 4 months since they had left. I was so nervous so I turned on the radio. The song playing was Sorrow by Flyleaf. The lyrics made me start tearing up. All I could hear was

_Sorrow Last_

_Through This Night_

_I'll Take This Piece Of You_

_And Hope For All Eternity _

_For Just Once Second I Felt Whole_

_As You Flew Right Threw Me_

I had been listening to this song every day on my Ipod. Those words meant so much to me. But at the same time they made me sad. I could see the dark green trees starting to thin out and I knew I was getting close. I could now see the house and something caught my eye and made me slap the brakes. _Bella calm down, you are seeing things they are not back. No, they cant be. Bella yes they are! Shit!_ I could see all of them. Moving back into their beloved house. But it was impossible they had left and said they were never coming back! But then I saw Edward. "Ughhhhhh." He was just as gorgeous as when he left me, but that was no surprise. He heard me, and turned around.

"Bella?" Edward called looking confused.

I turned the key as fast as I could to try to get out of there but in a flash Alice was at my window.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked. She pulled the door open and pulled me into a hug only to tense under me.

"Bella, what is that bump?" She half shrieked and half yelled. She pulled back to look at my stomach. With one look she understood.

"Oh my god, you are aren't you?" She looked at me a smile playing on her lips. All I could do was nod my head, I was in shock having even one of them find out. They were not supposed to know.

"Everyone, come here NOW!" Alice was now bobbing up and down on her feet. She was so excited. I hid behind the door of my Volvo. Then there they all where right in front of my eyes.

"What's wrong Alice?" Esme's voice was smooth and calm. She just looked at me and smiled. She started to come over to give me a hug, but I put up my hand and shock my head.

"You would never believe it! Bella come out here." Alice tugged on my arm but I held onto the door of my Volvo.

"Alice no, please don't," but she took her vampire strength to me and I was suddenly out in the open.

"Gasp," Everyone gasped at the same time each knowing what the bump on my stomach meant. They all eyed me as if I was a monster or ugly. I just stood there and started crying. Edward was just standing there in shock.

"Who is the father?" Carlisle asked, he was holding out a hand but I didn't take it. I looked Edward in the eye and said my answer.

"Edward," I said sadness in my voice. Edward started coming toward me with a smile on his face. But I just back away.

"Edward don't make this any harder on me, I was only coming to look at the house. You made it clear you didn't want me anymore. I should have never come. I'm sorry I'll go now." I got in my Volvo, and tried my best to get the key in.

"Bella wait, I do love you." He was now running to the car. I had the window down so I was now face to face with him.

"No you don't, you looked me straight in the eye and told me you didn't want me. So I have to go get my ultrasound done." I started to back away when Carlisle spoke up.

"Bella I'll see you for your ultrasound, I'm back working at the hospital." He smiled.

"Alice why! None of you were suppose to find out! NONE OF YOU!" I screamed. I was now bawling to the point I couldn't see. Carlisle came up to me and picked me up out of the car. He took me inside to Edward's room. I feel asleep with my hands on my stomach.

I woke to find it was 3:00AM in the morning. I turned over and groaned. I finally got up off the couch and went to the restroom. I had to pee like crazy.

(E POV)

We were just putting things away when Alice called us.

"Everyone, come here NOW!" I looked at my family and we all shrugged. We ran outside to find Bella and Alice. I was shocked she was there the love of my life. She as actually here. Her deep brown eyes were producing tears that were escaping down her face. She looked horrible but still she was beautiful. Alice was smiling like crazy. Oddly Bella was standing behind the door of her Volvo. Alice was now bobbing up and down like a mad person.

"What's wrong Alice?" Esme asked. She was the first one to speak up seeing as most of us were in shock. Alices's smile got wider and she started pulling on Bella's arm.

"You would never believe this, Bella come out here." Bella looked scard. She was holding onto the door as if to save her life.

"Alice no, please don't," she was a trying her best to hold onto to the door. She looked horrified when alice turned her vampire strength on here and finally managed Bella to come out into the open. _Shit! She's pregnant! How did this happen? When did this happen? Who… who is the father?_ I was so freaked out. Her stomach was quite large and was definitely round. She was pregnant. She stood there her face down. She was crying even harder now.

"Gasp." Everyone was just as shocked as I was. They all were looking at her as if she were something weird or contorted. For a moment she looked up at me and then looked back down.

"Who is the father?" Carlisle spook up. I was so afraid of who it was. _Is it Jacob? Or could it be me? What if it is mine? I hope it is mine!_ I looked at her until she slowly looked at me. And gave her answer.

"Edward," she sounded sad. But I couldn't be sure about what? _Was it because it was mine or the fact that I left her?_ I pulled myself together and started walking toward her. I was going to kiss her so passionately and then hug her tightly. But she backed away. I was stunned. Didn't she still love me? _Did she still love me? What if she didn't? Oh god! She doesn't! Edward hold on stop thinking such stupid things! Of course she still loves you!_

"Edward don't make this any harder on me, I was only coming to look at the house. You made it clear you didn't want me anymore. I should have never come. I'm sorry I'll go now." My jaw hung open. She hurried to get in the car and tried to get her key in but she was shaking so badly she couldn't seem to get it.

"Bella wait, I do love you." I ran toward her open window. She was bawling now. She looked so scared. I felt bad. I just looked at her brown eyes and stomach.

"No you don't, you looked me straight in the eye and told me you didn't want me. So I have to go get my ultrasound done." She started to back out of the drive way when Carlisle said something to her.

"Bella I'll see you for your ultrasound, I'm back working at the hospital." Carlise was smiling. He was thinking _Wow Bella is pregnant with Edward's child! I'm going to be a grandfather! I'll get to be the one to give her to ultrasound!_ I smiled at his thoughts.

"Alice why! None of you were suppose to find out! NONE OF YOU!" Bella was now screaming. _Wow that's why she didn't want to come out from behind the car. She didn't want us to know!_ She was trying to drive away but she couldn't see she was crying so hard. Carlise walked up to her and pulled her out of the car. And took her to my bedroom. She was so beautiful. I sat down on the floor and just watched her. She was talking in her sleep for awhile. I was so happy that it was mine and not anyone else's.

(B POV)

I woke to find myself on Edward's black couch. I turned over and was about to go back to sleep but I was in total need of a shower. I turned back over to find myself face to face with Edward. He was just smiling at me.

"Good Morning, its 10:00." He smiled even wider when he looked at my stomach under the blanket. "Bella I have to talk to you," he was now frowning. I just nodded and carefully with my hand on my back sat up. He took the seat next to me and took my hand. I was about to protest but he just looked at me and smiled.

"Bella, I left you only because I wanted you to try to have a normal life without me interrupting. But what I told you in the forest was the biggest lie I have ever told in all my life. Ever second you were gone from me I loved and missed you so much. I tried to keep from coming back here but I missed you too much and I was in too much pain to have you with me to not come back. And if you want to I want to keep the baby." He was smiling at me. I was so shocked at what he had said that all I could do was sit there until I found my voice.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! -taylorcullenforever**


	6. Keeping the Baby

I do not own any characters

**Please review**

**Thanks**

**taylorcullenforever**

"I would like to keep the baby," I said in a high squeaky voice.

"Bella, do you still love me even after everything I did to you?" He had sadness in his eyes as if he was sure I didn't.

"Yes, I love you." He smiled and brought me onto his lap. He brought my face up to his and started kissing me very passionately. I was the one who had to break away for air. But after that he laid my head on his chest and put both his hands on my stomach. I thought I had heard someone coming up. But the next second Carlisle was in front of us.

"Bella are you ready to go to the hospital for you ultrasound?" Edward looked at me, and I just smiled. He gave me his crooked smile and picked me up off the couch. I protested and said I could walk on my own. He put me down and I took Carlisle hand ready to get the ultrasound done.

I was now used to being in a Volvo, the purr of the car was actually calming. Edward was squeezing my hand the whole ride, as if he was really nervous. I had just noticed I hadn't really gotten to see Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, or Jasper. But I would hopefully see them soon. When we got there I was the one freaking out. But Carlisle told me it was going to be easy and not to be so nervous, so I did my best not to freak out. When we got there I was so used to all the whiteness of walls, and floors. Carlisle took me to a room where he had me lay on a bed that was prompted up. Edward was just looking at my stomach as I laid there on the bed.

"Can I lift up your shirt?" He looked at me, he was pleading me with his eyes.

"Of course," I just smiled as his pale hands moved to my stomach then the bottom of my shirt. He carefully moved the shirt from my stomach. He laid the shirt right under my chest and put his hands on my stomach. His coldness was so calming. But right as he was about to kiss my stomach Carlisle came in. So Edward quickly kissed my stomach and stepped back keeping one of my hands.

"Ok are you ready?" he asked turning to the complicated looking machine. He got this gel and had Edward rub it all over my stomach. It was really cold and felt wiried. I shuddered as the gel was moved all over me. Carlisle came over with this stick like thing in his hands. He put it on my stomach and you could then hear the baby's heartbeat. Yet it sounded like two different heartbeats.

"Carlisle, what is going on?" I looked scared and so did Edward. Edward was rubbing calming circles on the back of my hand.

"I really don't know, hold on," He moved the stick around and was over at my right side when he stopped.

"Do you see that?" He looked at me then pointed to two things on the screen.

"Yes what is it?" I asked confused. He looked at me then Edward and started laughing with a huge smile on his flawless face.

"Your having twins," he was smiling at both of us waiting for a answer.

"Oh my god, are you serious. We're having twins. I'm so happy." Edward was crying happy tear-less tears. He came over to me and kissed me.

"We are?" I asked Carlisle still not believing what I had just heard. A smile was forming on my face.

"Yes, are you happy?" He looked at me, except Edward answered first.

"YES, are you kidding me! YESSSSS!" he was so happy. I just looked at Carlisle

"Yes I am very happy, just in shock that I'm having two." I told him, he was happy about my answer and just nodded. He had Edward rub off all the gel while he printed off a picture or several for the whole family. After having all the gel off me I put my shirt back over my shirt and put on my jacket. Carlisle was soon back in the room telling us we could go home. He took my hand and took me and Edward home. He was taking an hour or two off then going back up there. We finally got back to find all the Cullen's waiting for me with smiles on there faces.

* * *

**Still writing more chapters! Trying my best to get some more in! Please review! Thanks for reading this far!**

**Thanks so much**

**-taylorcullenforever!**


	7. Twins

**I do not own any characters. All Stephanie Meyers! **

**New Chapter 3/18/08!**

**Thanks for reading this far.**

**-taylorcullenforever**

They all had smiles on their faces just waiting to see me. I guess Alice had had a vision because she was the first to come up to me.

"Your having Twins!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She jumped up and down and then gave me a tight hug. Edward got worried and shook his head.

"Alice, could you try not to squash my unborn child?" He was eyeing us and frowning. Alice backed off and said sorry. Esme came up to me after and took me into her arms. Me being in her arms felt so right, being in her arms made me feel loved. She let me go and then Emmett came up with a big goofy grin on his face. I was the one squeezing this time. I had missed him so much. This time he was the one to say my famous line.

"Bella… cant… breath!" he gasped. I laughed. And then Jasper for the first time ever came up and gave me a hug.

"Congratulations!" he said with a smile. He squeezed me and I squeezed back. My heart was beating faster than it had in the past months. He gently let me go and looked right into my eyes. My heart fluttered, he had never really gotten this close to me. He only got really close to me when he had to, but this filled my soul with happiness. Edward took me into his arms once again. Rosalie was pissed off at me, and I expected that much seeing as I was getting something she was never going to be able to ever have.

"Lets all go in and have a talk," Carlisle offered and started gracefully walking into their amazing house. I had missed them so much, and I had just realized just how much I had really missed them. I was thinking about the days alone and started tearing up. _Bella don't cry their here now, there is no reason to get all sad now. Just calm down and know that they are here for you now. _I was trying so hard not to cry that I didn't notice I had moved until I was suddenly sitting on one of the leather couches. Everyone was smiling and Alice was bouncing on the couch.

"As we all know Bella is pregnant. And Edward and Bella have decided to keep the babies." He was smiling at me and Edward when he turned back to the family.

"Now Bella is going to be living with us while she is pregnant, she will be out of sight until we think the world can handle the news." Alice was even more happy knowing the baby and I would be with her 24/7. I was just sitting there thinking about Edward and the babies.

* * *

(E POV)

I was so happy, but at the same time I was sad and pissed at myself. I should have never left Bella. I was in love with her but I told her a huge ass lie! I knew I was trying to get her to have a life without me to show her she is so better off without me interrupting her life and putting her in danger. She never deserved any of the pain she went through. I regret now, that I ever left her. But I'm so happy that I came back. I don't exactly know what would have happened to Bella if I had never come back. But I'm back and I'm never leaving her ever again. When she told me she was pregnant I was ecstatic and then today finding out we were having twins just made me the happiest man alive. I don't know how I had gotten her pregnant but I know that the one time we got intimate had to be the cause. I was reading Alice's thought for most of the time. She was so happy she couldn't seem to keep still let alone keep her thoughts from becoming all jumbled up. Alice's thoughts were _Omg I'm going to be a aunt! How did this happen? I don't care how it happened just the fact that I'm going to be a aunt! OH MY GOD I'm going to be a aunt! I'm going to spoil those children like crazy! Oh my gosh! I cant believe this! _She was starting to get on my nervous, her thoughts were practically screaming at me. But at the same time I knew how she felt. I was going to be a father. I never thought this would ever have happened but it was now and I was glad it was.

_Ring-ring-ring. _Who would be calling us? Carlisle walked over to the phone while every ones stares burning holes in him to know who was calling. He turned to look at us.

"Bella, it is Jake," he was now holding the phone out for her. She put her hand on her back and took her time getting up off the couch. She stumbled over to the phone and went into the kitchen.

* * *

(B POV)

I took the phone from Carlisle and slowly walked to the kitchen.

"Hello?" I said my voice kinda of high pitched and squeaky.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked his husky voice worried. I took the phone from my right hand and put it in left hand and back up to my left ear.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" he should know I would be fine with the cullens or maybe he was worried I might break down.

"I don't know, I just thought something might have happened to you. Ummm, how are you?" He was sounding confused but also relieved.

"I'm good, other than having to pee every 10 to 15 minutes yea everything is good." He laughed, and I joined in. I have to admit I have never had to go pee so much in my whole life. He was still laughing when I had calmed down.

"Ok, will I see you sometimes soon?" he sounded longing now. I felt bad knowing I was going to be spending lots of time at the Cullens with Edward. So I decided the whole pack will need to see me, so I should go sometime soon.

"Ummm… yea you will how about I come down there next weekend. Since its Sunday, I'll come down there Saturday." I was hoping he could wait that long. Then I heard him let out a breath.

"Yea that will be fine. Can't wait to see you. Take care of yourself, ok?" I was thinking about seeing the pack, and what they would think. But I finally got the words Jake had spoken through my mind and answered him.

"I will, don't worry. Bye Jake." I hung up the phone and went to sit with Edward. As I got to Edward he held out his arms and took me into his lap. And I looked at Carlisle. I knew I would have to go back to school.

"Carlisle do you think if I wore baggy clothes I could go back to school?" He took a minute, I guess thinking if I could pull off hiding my growing stomach. He looked at Edward and answered.

"Yes, I think you could. But I would advise you not to dress out for P.E, and I can get you out of that. But not for too long. But you know you'll be getting bigger so your going to have to tell Charlie sometimes soon." He was looking at me studying my expression.

Oh, I had forgotten about Charlie. I would have to tell him. _Oh gosh. I wonder how Charlie will react to this. I hope he doesn't get mad. I hope._ I don't know what I would do about Charlie. I knew I would have to tell Charlie but I just couldn't tell him right now. Maybe in two weeks. Yes I would wait two weeks and then tell him.

"I will tell Charlie in two weeks. I just can't tell him right now. I'll just wear baggy clothes for the two weeks of school and then tell Charlie." Carlisle just nodded.

"I think I should go home to Charlie for tonight. I haven't been home for a few days." I looked at Edward.

"I'll take her home." Edward told Carlisle pulling me to my feet. He took my hand and put me in my car. He made sure I was buckled in before getting in himself. The drive was long and silent. I was thinking about what Charlie was going to do and say. Or what I was going to do once the babies were here. I still didn't know what the babies sex was so I had no clue what to buy for the babies. _What are you going to do, Bella? What if Charlie kicks you out? What are you going to do then. I'll just move in the Edward and go from there. Bella you cant simply count on them for everything! _My thoughts were fighting against themselves. I could tell Edward was thinking but I had no clue on what. We finally arrived at my house 10 minutes later. I had my hand on the door handle and I just knew I had to ask.

"Will I see you tonight?" I turned to him, my voice sounding pleading. He smiled at me and nodded. With that I got out and went to see Charlie.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if i'm doing good so far or if i need to work on anything. please! thanks**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	8. Definitly Waiting To Tell Charlie

**I do not own any characters!**

**Thanks for reading this far**

**New Chapter 3/18/08**

**-taylorcullenforever**

I walked up to the door and stopped. I sucked in my belly as much as I could without hurting the babies. I got the key out of the hiding spot and unlocked the door. I put the key back and walked in.

"Bella?" Charlie called out. I walked into the kitchen to see him watching sports.

"Yea dad, its me." I went over to the other seat and sat down. He finally turned his attention to me. I was smiling. When he saw me smiling he smiled back at me.

"So did you have a good time with Jacob? You were with Jacob right? I was kinda getting worried about you since you haven't been home in a few days" I had forgotten I was suppose to be with Jacob. _Bella just say yes. Then tell him what you know about the Cullens coming back_ My mind was freaking out. Should I lie to him or tell him the truth. This time I would have to lie to him.

"Yea. I did have a good time and yes I was with him. Sorry I just need to be with Jacob. We walked along the beach over there and took long naps." I giggled at the long naps part. He laughed too, and smiled brightly at me. He looked like he was needing to tell me something and yet didn't want to tell me. Then without my bringing it up he asked me something I was not expecting.

"Bella, do you know the Cullens are back?" He looked at me I guess worried I might start crying or break down like I had the past months. I looked at him speechless, how had he found out so fast? Did he see them or hear about them coming back? I didn't know but I knew he was waiting for my answer.

"Yes, I know." I said slowly. His face relaxed knowing I wasn't going to start crying or break down. I smiled at him. "Edward came looking for me at La Push. He talked to me about everything and told me he was sorry for leaving me and that he still loved me." Charlie looked somewhat mad and confused.

"He did? What did you say? Are you back together?" He was just dieing to hear my answer but I wasn't really sure if I should tell him if we were back together.

"Yes he did. I just told him I was still in love with him. And yes we are back together." Charlie face stiffened. He just looked at me for a few minutes before saying anything. I felt sad and hopeful that he would maybe give Edward another chance and not get too mad about him being back in my life. But right as I was starting to think about the babies again he interrupted.

"WHAT! You're back with him, after everything he did to you! Why? He left you and put you in so much pain. How could he come back and just have you forgive him just for him to stay a little bit and then leave you again? HUH?" He was pissed. And I wasn't surprised. He knew I had been in pain because Jake had convinced him that I should stay with him for days at a time to get me better. And Charlie agreed because he was hoping Jake could make me better. But he didn't know one crucial thing. That I had something that belonged to Edward. And that even though I had been through a lot I still loved Edward with all my heart. I know now that when I tell Charlie about the babies' he was going to be even madder.

"Dad, I love him. And even though he left me, I still love him and he loves me. I know he loves me. And I want to be with him, Dad. Please Dad, don't take Edward away from me. Please don't." I was pleading with him and he knew it.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it." He was still pissed but hopefully calming down.

"I'm going to take a long shower, ok?" I started to get up trying hard not to put my hand on my back. But once I was up I started walking over to the stairs. Charlie turned to look at me one more time giving me a deadly look before turning back to the TV. I walked up the stairs slowly not wanting to fall on my face or stomach. Once in my bedroom I flew onto my bed. I was sad, happy, and confused all at the same time. Oh and I was scared too. I just didn't know what to expect from Charlie when I tell him that I'm pregnant and its Edward's. He was pissed and I knew he was probably going to be even more pissed when I told him I'm pregnant. I just don't know anymore. My brain was killing me, so it was time for a shower.

I got my toiletries bag and went up to the one little bathroom. I took off my dirty clothes and turned on the water to hot. I stepped in and just stood there letting the water caress my body. I looked down at my stomach which really was getting bigger. It already looked somewhat bigger than a few days ago. I washed my whole body and used my favorite strawberry shampoo before getting out. I put on some really cute pj's my mom had given me. They were nice but a little sung around my stomach. I decided I should go to bed early and get some extra sleep that I knew I needed. I knew I was going to wait and tell Charlie in two weeks, but would I be ready then. As I was thinking about telling Charlie in two weeks I started slipping into sleep.

But Right as I was falling asleep, I felt cold arms wrap around me and two cold hands on my stomach. And even though I was asleep I felt myself saying "I love you." And then hearing a "I love you too, with all my heart."

* * *

**I'm having trouble wiht somethings, and some of this is confusing to some people. I'm trying my bestto get Character Personalities right and things. So please Review. Thanks**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	9. Complications

**I do not own any characters. **

**Thanks for reading this far**

**New chapter 3/18/08**

**-taylorcullenforever**

I turned over and groaned. I wiped my eyes and sat up. I looked at my clock and saw it was 9:30. I got up and went to the bathroom with my bag of toiletries. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I changed into the blue shirt that Edward had commented before, and some Levis jeans. I went back to my bedroom and put my hair in a loose ponytail. I suddenly felt something cold wrap around me and I jumped. I turned around to find Edward smiling in shock.

"You scared me!" I was breathing hard now. I gave out a long breath then ran into his arms. He held me like this for about 5 minutes before my stomach growled.

"You go eat. When your done tell Charlie your going to Cullens. Then I'll take you over there." He pushed me toward the door of my bedroom and pointed down the stairs.

"See you soon." I said and started walking down the stairs. I got into the kitchen and saw Charlie. He didn't seem as mad as yesterday, but he was still mad. He looked up from the newspaper he was reading and looked at me.

"Good morning. Did you have a good night sleep?" I looked at him hoping I could figure out exactly what he was feeling. But I could not figure out exactly what he was feeling but knowing Charlie he was bound to be still mad. Which made me feel bad, but I don't know why.

"Good morning. Yes I did. Did you?" I nodded and he turned back to the newspaper he was reading. I got out my usual a box of cereal, a spoon, a bowl, and some milk. I sat down in my usual spot and ate my breakfast.

I finished my breakfast and washed out the bowl in the sink. I turned around to Charlie and looked at him. I took a deep breath to prepare for what I was about to tell him.

"Charlie, I'm going to the Cullens." He turned to me quickly with a frown on his face. He took in a deep breath and then let it out.

"Fine, but I'm still thinking about you and Edward," he looked at me with a glare in his eyes. I turned quickly and waved goodbye. I walked out to my car and started the engine. The purr reminded me of when I used to enjoy the purr of Edward's car. I drove it down the street then got into the passenger seat. Edward soon joined me. He took my hand and then started to drive to his house. He squeezed my hand for the whole ride, as if he knew something that I didn't. I just watched the dark green tress thin. Once we saw the house I unbuckled my seatbelt. We both got out and walked into the big white house. For some reason I felt scared as if something big other than the babies was going to happen.

I saw the whole family sitting in the main room all looking at Edward and me. I think they were expecting me but I wasn't sure.

"Bella, we need to have a talk about the babies." Carlisle said he looked somewhat confused and sad. Edward led me to one of the couches and we both sat down. I placed my one free hand on my stomach while Edward had the other. I looked Carlisle right in the eye and nodded. I was going to do whatever I had to, to keep these babies. I was getting closer to 4 months but not quite there yet. Carlisle cleared his throat and told me something I was not expecting to hear.

"Bella, I don't exactly know how you got pregnant but you are. I don't really know what is going to happen to the babies. They are growing just fine so I don't think there is going to be any damage to them at all." He was looking at me and not Edward this time. I nodded for him to continue letting him know I got what he was saying.

"I'm guessing the babies are already half vampire. So I think it would be best to change you." My jaw fell open. I was freaking out. Did he just say change me? I tried my best to say something but nothing was coming out. I couldn't find my voice and thoughts were flying through my mind.

"I don't know what you will turn out like since you're pregnant. You might retain some of your human characteristics and then you might change fully. We wont know till after the change. Just like we wont know what the babies will be like until they are born." Edward was calm so I guess he had known about this. I turned to look at him and then noticed I was starting to cry. I looked back to Carlisle. I didn't know what to say. I could only manage to say one sentence.

"Is this the best thing to do for the babies?" Carlisle looked at the family for a second and then looked back at me. I could tell he was trying to figure out something to say that wouldn't freak out any further. He could see I was already loosing it.

"Yes, I don't know if it would be good for the babies to be half a vampire and half a human. I think if were going to change you sometime soon you need to tell Charlie soon in the next day or two." NO! I'm not ready to tell Charlie. I knew I wasn't ready to tell Charlie. But at the same time I knew he was right. I needed to go ahead and tell him to see how reacts. So we could go ahead and change me for the babies' sake. All I could do was nod.

"Ok, I'll tell him tomorrow." Carlisle just gave me a nod. Then Carlisle put one finger up.

"I don't think you should go to school. At least not until Charlie knows your pregnant and we have changed you and made sure the babies are still growing normal." Then it dawned on me. I was supposed to have gone to school today.

"Oh, I was suppose to go back to school today," I looked at Edward. He smiled and took put one hand on my tummy.

"I think you should take today off and think about how you're going to break it to Charlie. And I think it would be better if I was there when you told Charlie." He smiled at me, waiting for my answer.

"Yea I think so too." I smiled back at him but I was still in shock at the fact I was finally going to be changed. Edward took my hand and led me to his bedroom. He pulled me to his black couch were he put me on his lap and held onto my stomach. We spent the rest of the day talking about how we were going to break the news to Charlie.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this far. Things are going to start getting wild. Please Review!**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	10. How Could This Have Happened?

**I do not own any characters!**

**Thanks for reading this far. **

**New Chapter 3/18/08**

**-taylorcullenforever**

I walked down the stairs readying myself for what I was about to do. Right as I had gotten to the kitchen the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I told Charlie and turned to get the door. I opened the door to find Edward standing there with a worried expression, which turned to a smile when he saw me. I took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Who is it?" Charlie called from the kitchen. When his eyes reached Edward he frowned and glared and him. He looked at me and I gave him a angry glare. He finally stopped glaring at Edward and went back to reading the newspaper. My throat was starting to close and I was starting to shake. Edward was rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. I looked at him and took a deep breath trying to find my voice. I swallowed hard and tried to begin.

"Ch..ar..lie," I sounded like I was chocking so I immediately stopped talking. I cleared my throat and once again tried to speak.

"Edward and I have something important to tell you." My voice was shaky but I was just worried about not passing out. Charlie finally looked up at us and laid his newspaper done. He folded his hands together and nodded for us to continue. I knew this was it, I was actually going to tell Charlie. I squeezed Edwards hand tightly scared about how Charlie was going to react.

"Charlie, I'm pregnant." He looked appalled. His jaw instantly dropped and I felt my stomach fall out my ass. I gripped Edwards hand even harder. Charlie was literally steaming. I just took a deep breath and waited for Charlie to answer.

"You're WHAT?" he was yelling now and the sound of his voice made me flinch. I was about to cry but I was trying to best not to. I felt so hurt, I knew he was going to be mad but I didn't want him to get this mad. I felt like my heart had been crushed into millions of pieces. I looked him right in the eye.

"Pregnant," I said this time finding my voice. He was now standing, both hands curled up into fist.

"Who the hell is the father? No, not him!" He was now pointing at Edward as if he had done something horrible.

"Yes it is Edward's." I was now trembling like crazy. Edward was looking at me now. He had a worried expression on his face. I just kept looking at Charlie. I had no clue on what to expect now.

"How did this happen! Why were you so careless?" he was now pointing at me. And that just made me start tearing up even more. The tears started falling onto my cheeks and I was trying to stop them. Charlie saw and started to calm down a little bit.

"It was just one time, we didn't mean for this to happen." I said to him and he looked somewhat less mad. The tears were now falling like rivers. I felt so stupid to be standing here crying while he was yelling. I suddenly felt like a little kid.

"Just get out, I need to think about this." I couldn't believe it, he was kicking me out. At least for now. But I felt crushed that he would go to that extreme. I started crying even harder but nodded and turned around and started walking up to my bedroom to pack.

"Were just going to get her stuff and then we will leave." Edward told him and helped me up the stairs. Edward packed everything for me while I sat on my bed and cried my eyes out. By the time he was done packing my eyes were completely red and sore.I was somewhat glad ihad told Edward to stay out of the conversation, he could have made things a lot worse, but if Edward had stepped in would ibe were i was now? I couldn't be sure but it wasdone andover with.I got up and started to walk out of my bedroom. I didn't even look at Charlie again I just walked out the door the last time ( for right now). Now I definitely had no clue what so ever on what I was going to do. I knew I wanted to wait for Charlie to contact me again before I gave my permission for Edward to change me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this far. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to figure out if Charlie should give in and help Bella out with everything or if Charlie should tell Bella he doesnt want to be a part of any of this? What do you think Charlie forgive Bella or Charlie stay out of everything? help me chose... **

Please Review!

Thanks

-taylorcullenforever


	11. Living With The Cullens

**I do not own any characters. **

**Thanks for reading**

**New Chapter 3/19/08! Enjoy**

**-taylorcullenforever**

Edward helped me to the car, for I could no longer see through the tears. I was sobbing when I was finally in the car, and I couldn't seem to stop. Edward drove down the street and then pulled over and stopped the car. I had my face in my hands when he gently brought me over to him. I instantly clinged to him, as if holding on for dear life. I was trembling when Edward lifted my face to where I was looking at him. It was hard to see him but he wiped the tears away to where I could see clearly.

"I'm so sorry, love." His eyes were filled with sadness and compassion. I shook my head. I didn't know what to say. I only had one question that was on the end of my tongue.

"How could he have kicked me out?" I chocked out, trying to breathe and catch my breath. I was gasping for air but starting to calm down. Edward was just looking at me. He looked as if seeing me like this pained him, and I'm sure it did. I just couldn't believe it! He actually kicked me out. Well hopefully just for now. I was hoping he would have at least been mad but said that he would be there for me and help me. But no he kicked me out. I calmed myself down finally but the tears were still coming down like rivers. I looked at Edward.

"Lets go home and tell everyone." I started to climb back over to the passenger seat but Edward just pulled me into him and started the car. I put my head on his chest and let my thoughts take over.

I found myself asleep on Edward's chest when we got to his house. Which was now my home. Everyone was already outside waiting for us. Edward got out and put me on my feet and went to get my suitcase. I wiped my sore eyes and waited for Edward. Once they all saw my suitcase they knew what had happened. Esme ran to me with her arms wide open I ran to her too and she gathered me into a reassuring hug.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry! Don't worry we will take care of you. You can live with us for as long as you need. Forever if you want!" She sounded so motherly.

"No, you have done more than enough for me, I'm a burden." I sniffled into her hair. She pulled back and looked me straight in the eye.

"No you not! Not at all. We all love you, Bella, and we went you in our lives. You are a part of each of us." She was smiling at me. I started crying again, they were really too kind to me. Suddenly I heard a car and turned to see Jake.

"What are you doing here?" I asked half surprise and half shocked that he was here.

"Charlie called pissed. I mean pissed and asked me if I knew that you were pregnant and I told him yes." He looked around and then laid eyes on my suitcase.

"He kicked you out?" I nodded and he was shocked. His jaw flew open and reached the ground. He just stood there appalled and speechless.

"I can't believe he actually kicked you out! I can't believe it!" He looked as shocked as I had been. "I'm so sorry, Bella." I walked over to him and he hugged me. We stood there for a bit. I was so thankful that he had been there for me. I really don't know what I would have done without him. I let him go and walked back over to Edward. Everyone else came up and gave me long hugs, even Jasper, and told me they were so sorry and that I could really live with them.

"I think we should all go in and tell Jake about everything that is going to happen." Carlisle started walking into the house and everyone else followed. Jake was going to find out I was being changed. And he was not going to be happy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Ok i need some help since Charlie finally knows she is pregnant. Should she go back to school or not? Please Review and tell me what you think along with Do you think Charlie shouldhelp Bella or not? Please Review! Thanks**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	12. Please Understand

**I do not own any characters!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**New Chapter 3/19/08**

**Enjoy**

**-taylorcullenforever**

Jacob looked scared and worried. And he should be worried with what he was about to hear. We all took a seat and on one side of me was Edward and on the other side was Jake. I took Edward's hand and prepared myself to hear it all over again.

"Jake, I think you have a right to know what is going to happen." Carlisle was looking at Jake waiting for a answer. Jake just nodded.

"We are going to change Bella." When Carlisle said this Jake then looked angry now.

"Your going to take her life, just after you left her and put her in pain, and got her pregnant! What is wrong with you?" He was looking at Edward with a horried look on his face. His eyes were also filled with pain. He was shaking.

"Jake don't worry, and don't get so mad. Just listen, ok?" He looked at me and then nodded. Even though he was still shaking he was calming down.

"We think it would be best for the baby if we changed Bella. They should already be half vampire so changing Bella should fully turn them. But we don't know if the babies will survive and keep growing or die. We know it is a risk but it just might work." Jake looked as if he was finally understanding. I knew he was still pissed, they were taking my life, but he knew how much I wanted the babies'. He nodded along to show he understood.

"Bella had agreed to have us change her so we are not making her do this against her will." Jake slowly turned to me probably amazed I was actually going through with this. His eyes went wide and he just looked at me. I nodded and smiled. He shook his head and looked back up at Carlisle.

"That's it, all we have to do now is wait for Charlie's reaction after he thinks about all of it." Carlisle looked at me when he said Charlie. I just looked down, hoping I wouldn't cry, and squeezed Edward's hand.

"I still cant believe you are taking Bella's like even if she agrees to it." He was looking at Edward.

"Bella I need to talk to you in private." He looked at me long and hard then started walking out the door. He was pacing back and forth right by the stairs.

"Jake calm down. Come here." I went over to him and hugged him. He protectively put his arms around me and cuddled me. I put my face on his chest.

"How could you honestly want this?" His husky voice sounded sad and longing.

"I want the babies', Jacob. I'm sorry, but I want the babies." I murmured into his shirt.

"I know, I just don't want to loose you, Bella." He sounded like he was crying. I was about to cry too. I felt like I was being torn between three things I wanted and I was now feeling the stress.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. But this is for the babies'. Please understand, I'm getting to closer to being 4 months every day. If Edward is going to change me we have to do it soon. Even though the babies' might not survive we still have to try and this is the best option we have." I was crying, dying for him to understand.

"Ok Bella, if this is really what you want I'm with you." I looked up at him and he was crying too. He sniffled and laughed. He wiped the tears from his face and looked at me.

"Are you mad?" I was scared about his answer. I tensed.

"Yes, very. But this is what you want." He smiled hugged me once more and left for his car. I turned and went back into the house.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. Please Review! I'm working on some more Chapters and hopfully i will update soon. Thanks for reading this far:**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	13. I Just Can't

**I do not own any characters.**

**Thanks for reading this far!**

**New Chapter 3/20/08**

**-taylorcullenforever**

I walked back up to the door and went inside to find nobody in the main room. I carefully waddled up the stairs and went into now mine and Edward's bedroom. I got a towel from the rack and my bag of toiletries and went to take a shower. The water relaxed my ridged muscles as I just stood under the water. Someone knocked on the door and I jumped.

"Bella?" Edward called. I didn't know what to say or what he wanted.

"Are you ok, love?" He sounded worried and I didn't want him to be.

"Yea, I'm fine." I yelled back even though I knew he would be able to hear me. There was a pause before he answered.

"Are you sure?" He yelled back loud enough to where I could hear. I knew I wasn't ok but I didn't want him to be worrying about me.

"Yea, I'm sure." I yelled and with that he said ok and left. I looked down at my stomach and noticed I was getting a little bigger everyday. I placed my hands on my stomach and smiled. I couldn't wait to have them in my arms but knowing they might not survive was kind of worrying me. And till we know, they were to stay right in there. I got out of the shower and went to get some clothing. There was no point in dressing in baggy clothing anymore since Charlie knew. So I picked out a tight T-shirt that definitely showed my growing tummy. I put on some comfortable shorts and went downstairs.

"Charlie called, and told you to call him when you have a chance." Edward told me when I sat on his lap. I swallowed hard and asked for the phone. Edward gracefully handed it to me and I dialed Charlie's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" he sounded calm and I hoped he would stay that way. I cleared my throat and began.

"Dad, its me?" I said, my voice a little shaky. Edward took my hand and nodded to keep going.

"You told me to call you," I said anxious for him to talk.

"Oh ya. Ummm… I'm sorry I got so mad the other day. But your so young and I 'm guessing you keeping the baby?" I knew i would have to tell him it was more than one.

"Ummm, about that. It's more than one. I'm having twins." I heard a gasp from the other side of the phone.

"Well, I really don't know what to say about that, Bella. Ummm, Bella?" He sounded sorry and sad.

"Yea?" I was starting to get scared that he might not want to be a part of this.

"I'm sorry but I cant help you with this one. I'm really sorry I… just… cant. But Congratulations. I hope your really happy with what's coming." He sounded sorry, and I was somewhat happy that he had at least congratulated me. But still sad he wasn't going to be a part of this.

"Its ok, Dad. Thanks for the congratulations. And I really am happy." I was half smiling and half frowning.

"Oh Bella. I also told Renee and she was mad, but wants you to call her so she can help." I gasped, Renee actually wanted to help. Yea! At least I was not alone and she was planning on helping me through this.

"Oh, ok I'll do that. Bye Dad. I love you." I said sad that he wasn't going to be with me through this. I also felt as this was going to be the last time I was going to talk to Charlie. I missed seeing him on the couch when I came home, and reading his paper in the morning. I felt as if I was never going to see him again.

"Bye Bells, good luck. I love you too." I hung up with tears running down my face. At least he didn't yell at me like he had the other day. And I knew he still loved me.

"Bella, since we know Charlie doesn't want to be a part of this and Renee wants to help, I think Edward should change you in the next few days." I looked at Carlisle who was looking at me and I knew he was serious. I looked at Edward. Then looked back at Carlisle and nodded. He nodded back.

* * *

**Ok things are going to get a little unbelievable. But i'm going to make the unbeliveable happen. So be ready. Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought about Charlie's reaction. Thanks PLEASE REVIEW!**

-taylorcullenforever


	14. The Big Kick

**I do not own any characters**

**Thanks for reading**

**New Chapter 3/20/08**

**-taylorcullenforever**

I woke up to find it as 11:00. I got up and took a shower since Edward was no were to be found. I changed into a tight T-shirt and some shorts, and brushed my hair. I walked downstairs to see everyone but Rosalie and Jasper sitting down watching TV. I walked over to Edward sat down, then heard Carlisle. He was talking to someone but I had no clue who it was. I focused my hearing on Carlisle conversation trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Yes, we can meet you." Someone was saying something and Carlisle nodded.

"I'm sure he told you that. I think we should talk about everything together." He looked somewhat worried but I couldn't be sure.

"11:30 would be fine. I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone and stood there for a second before turning around. When he saw me he smiled one of his brilliant smiles. I looked at Edward and he gave me that crooked smile that always made me melt.

"Everyone at 11:30 we are going down to La Push, to talk about Bella and the babies'." Everyone just nodded but I just sat there staring off into space. Would the pack get mad or say that we were breaking the treaty with what we had decided on. I couldn't be sure what they would do but it worried me. I was lost in thought when Edward brought me back into reality.

"Its time to go, love." He looked at me waiting for me to do something.

"I'll take the car, I think I might get sick if I run with you." I was sure I would get sick.

"Do you want to drive the car for you, love?" He was so caring. I don't know what I would do now without Edward.

"No, I think I cant drive myself. I can drive as long as I can fit in the seat." I smiled and giggled. Edward kissed me very passionately before leaving. He was very passionate and very gentle all at the same time.

I walked to my Volvo and carefully got into the car. I was getting bigger, but I wasn't too big to not be able to fit into the seat of my car. Not yet. I turned on the radio. It was, of course, Sorrow by Flyleaf. I started tearing up while singing the lyrics. But I calmed myself down before I actually started crying. I drove slow but was still driving at a good speed. In about 10 minutes I could see the so familiar house. I parked my car over to the side and stepped out. I saw the family over by the pack. They were talking when I walked up. Sam took one look at me and gasped. I laughed and smiled.

"Well hello, Bella." Sam said still wide-eyed.

"Hi," I was sort of embarrassed but more nervous. I blushed and looked down. But I could only see my stomach and some ground. I looked over to my left and saw Jacob. I walked over to him and stopped right in front of him. He looked down and laughed, I blushed even more. He just laughed harder.

"Your mean, Jake!" I hit him on the arm. He stopped laughing and looked sorry.

"Sorry, that was mean. I mean I don't think I've ever really seen you in that tight of a shirt and you've gotten bigger." He gently grabbed me and gave me a hug. I squeezed him and he squeezed back. Sometimes I missed it when it was just Jake and me. But I'm with Edward now. Jake smiled at me then went to help Sam put out chairs. I walked back over to Edward. He pulled me over to where nobody would really pay attention to us. Edward got on his knees and put both hands on my stomach. His mouth was lightly touching my stomach.

"Hello in there. It's daddy. I can't wait to meet you. I love…," Just as Edward said love one of the babies' kicked. Oh my god, one of the babies' kicked.

"Was that what I think it was?" Edward was starting to smile.

"Yes, one of the babies kicked. I should know." Edward was rubbing all over my stomach hoping for another kick. But nothing happened and he frowned. I had an idea that just might work.

"Edward say the word love to them and put your hand right here." I took his hand and placed it on the right side of my stomach. He bent down once more.

"I love both of you with all my heart." This time both the babies' kicked. Edward smiled so brightly. He looked at me and the babies' continued to kick.

"They KICKED! They kicked! They kicked! Wow they kicked.!" Edward was yelling he was so happy. I looked to my left to find everyone looking at us. Somewhere smiling and others looked confused. Before I could say anything Edward answered for me.

"THEY KICKED!" He yelled and everybody this time smiled. Alice was jumping up and down but she knew she would get to feel them some other time and let Edward have this one all to himself.

"Ahhhhhh," Everyone all cooed together. And I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Thank for reading. Please Review! I'll try to update soon. :**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	15. The meeting

**I do not own any characters.**

**Thanks for reading**

**New Chapter 3/21/08**

**-taylorcullenforever**

Everyone took a seat among the circle of chairs. I was sitting next to Edward and Carlisle. The pack seemed to be waiting for Carlisle to start.

"Edward and Bella, and our whole family have made a big decision, now with this big decision we need your permission. So that we do not break the treaty." The pack looked at one another, then Sam nodded for Carlisle to continue.

"I'm guessing Jacob told you about the babies' being half vampire and half human. Along with none of us knowing if the babies' will come out human or vampire?"

"Yes, he had told us that." Sam looked at me for a moment before turning back to Carlisle. I squeezed Edward's hand knowing Carlisle was getting to the changing part. I could see Jacob fuming. With the way he was acting he just might explode into werewolf form.

"Our only option is to change Bella, in hopes the babies' become full vampire and maybe keep growing like normal until they are ready to come out. If we leave them in her like they are they might go ahead and change inside her and that might hurt Bella. But I don't know exactly, anything could happen at this point." The pack was now whispering to each other. After a few minutes they all turned there attention to Carlisle.

"When are you planning on changing Bella?" Sam asked and I saw Jake start shaking.

"Tonight or tomorrow." Jake was shaking rapidly now and the pack was looking at him.

"YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE HER LIFE THIS SOON?" Jacob yelled. He stood up and threw his chair across the yard.

"HOW DARE YOU JUST TAKE HER LIFE SO SOON! HOW DARE YOU, EDWARD!" right then right in front of my eyes Jake turned into a werewolf. He looked confused and then knew what had happened to him. He let out a cry and walked over to me. Edward let out a growl and I put my hand on his arm to reassure him it was fine. Jake kept walking toward me. When he reached me he put his furry head on what room there was on my lap. I ran my fingers through his fur. He let out a cry and I knew he was saying sorry. Then he snapped at Edward almost biting him, and ran off into the woods. Edward looked shocked, I was also shocked. I couldn't believe Jake had just done that. Sam sent Quil to go fetch after Jake. Then Sam looked at me.

"Bella, do you really want the babies'?" He sounded sad in a way but about what I was not sure.

"Of course I want the babies'!" I snapped appalled he would ask such a question. Sam turned to the pack and started whispering to them. I suddenly had to go to the restroom, and badly.

"Ummm, Billy, can I use your restroom?" Billy looked at me, smiled, then nodded. Edward pushed me up, and I would have to thank him for that. I waddled the fastest I could to get to the restroom. I was unconsciously talking to myself.

"Come on feet, you have to go faster. I have to pee like crazy!" I murmured to myself without thinking. I was pissed I couldn't go faster. I finally reached the restroom and quickly ripped my shorts and underwear down in one. I could have to peed for forever. I peed for about two to three minutes and when I was done I felt so much lighter. I slowly, taking my time, waddled back outside. When everyone saw me they all busted out laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked apparently not getting what was so funny.

"That was the longest pee I have ever heard in my whole life." Billy said between laughs. I blushed bright crimson and finally got back to my seat.

"All of you heard that?" I hoped not, but all at the same time they said yes. I blushed even brighter and Edward took my hand.

"That's normal, Bella. Don't be embarrassed." Carlisle told me. I blushed even brighter.

I looked at Carlisle and smiled. The group looked at me and I looked back.

"Bella, we have decided to let Edward change you for the sake of the babies', without it breaking the treaty. But you have to promise us one thing." Sam said and I instantly wondered what they were going to make me promise. But I knew I would do anything for my two little futures. I nodded at Sam.

"If the babies survive you have to bring them down here once in a while." I smiled and knew I would love to bring them down here.

"Yes, I would love to bring them down here." Sam and the pack smiled. I didn't care if Edward didn't want the babies down here, I would bring them anyway. I looked over at Edward and found him looking at my stomach. I took his free hand and placed it on my stomach. He looked up at me and smiled his crooked smile I loved. Finally Jake and Quil walked back. Jake looked ashamed. He retrieved his chair and sat down once more.

Suddenly Alice was standing up but bouncing up and down. She looked at me and smiled but never stopped bouncing.

"OH MY GOD! I JUST HAD A VISION!" she said shrieking at the top of her lungs. I had to cover my ears for I might go deaf. The pack actually looked scared of this little creature. Japer and Emmett busted out laughing.

"What is it?" I asked, somewhat annoyed. She kept bouncing up and down. She also was still shrieking.

"I KNOW THE SEX OF THE BABIES!" she screamed at the tops of her lungs. The sound was piercing and woke the babies' up. One of the babies' kicked right where Edward's hand was. He smiled like crazy. I thought I was going to go deaf. But I desperately wanted to know the sex of the babies'.

"Ok what are they?" Edward yelled wanting to know just as badly as I wanted to.

"A BOY AND A GIRL! OH MY GOD!" Jasper was trying his best to calm down Alice, while the pack looked at me and Edward. I looked at Edward and smiled. He smiled back and kissed my stomach.

"A boy and a girl," He said longingly. He was so happy and his eyes were melting into liquid gold as he looked at my stomach. Alice had finally calmed down some bit and was now sitting down. But she was still bouncing in her seat.

"Ok, well since everything is arranged we'll be going now. Thank you for everything." The Cullens stood up and Edward helped me to my feet. Edward walked me to my car, kissed me, and then ran off. I drove slowly home thinking about the babies.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I will try to update very soon. EVERYONE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	16. You Have To Do This

**i do not own any characters. **

**Thanks for reading**

**New Chapter 3/22/08**

**-taylorcullenforever**

I got to the house way after everyone else did. I parked my car ot the side and opened the door to find Edward holding out his hands for me. I took them and he pulled me up. As we walked to the house Edward supported most of my weight. We got into the house and I waddled over to the couch. I flopped down and got as comfortable as I could. I closed my eyes and realized I was really tired. Then I heard Carlisle talking to Edward. I guess he wanted me to hear.

"Since we have permission from the pack you have the option to do it tonight or tomorrow first thing when she wakes up." I listened and waited for Edward's answer.

"Tonight, we need to go ahead and do it." I felt my stomach drop. He sounded sad and I knew he was scared of loosing our babies' in the process. I was scared in a way seeing as I was going to be changed sometime tonight.

"Do you want her awake or asleep when you bite her?" There was a long pause. I held my breathe. I decided I was going to answer for him.

"Awake," I said lightly, eyes still closed. I waited for something to be said but I heard nothing but myself breathing. I did my best to sit up and I looked at them.

"Oh, I thought you might have been sleep talking." Edward looked at me and then looked back at Carlisle.

"And I would like everyone to be here with me when Edward does it, so I'll stay right here on the couch." Carlisle looked at me and smiled.

"Are you sure?" He looked serious.

"Yes," I said confident. I was scared to death about loosing the babies' but I had to do this. Hopefully things would work out somehow. I just had to hope and pray things would go ok.

"Ok then, we will do it in two hours." Carlisle left me and Edward alone. Edward came over to the couch and gently picked me up. He ran up the stairs and within a second I was lying on a bed. I was on a bed?

"When did you get the bed?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Today." He smiled and I dropped the subject.

"What are we going to do if they don't survive?" I asked and buried my face in his chest. I breathed in his sweet aroma. I wonder if I would smell like he did once I was turned. Or if I would still smell like me. Would I even fully change? I had no idea of what was going to happen to me since I was pregnant, which made changing me even more scarier. I always wanted him to change me but I was scared to death about it. If something happened to the babies' I don't… I was starting to cry.

"I don't know. But I know that they are going to make it somehow." I was crying now. I couldn't help it, I was so afraid of loosing the babies'. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was now sobbing in Edward's arms. I don't think I'd ever get over it if I lost the babies'.

"Bella, calm down. It's going to be ok!" He was now rubbing soothing circles on my back. I was still sobbing but was getting a grip on myself.

"Edward, turn on the radio." Edward turned around and pressed radio on the alarm clock we had. We already had it on my favorite station. The song playing was Heaven 9/11 by DJ Sammy. The babies' were getting a little rowdy so I decided to sing to them. The song was slow so I knew it would calm them down. I bent my head down a little bit so they could hear me better. Edward knew what I was doing. I had one hand on my stomach and Edward put his hand over mine. And I started singing.

" Baby, you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life you find someone

He will turn your world around

Pick you up when your feeling down

Now nothing can change what you mean to me

There's a lot is can say

But, just hold me now

Cause our love will light the way."

Edward put his arms around me and put his other hand on my belly. I was now silent but the tears were silently falling. I wasn't sure what the next three days would bring, but they soon come. The next song that came on was Tong Hau it was in a different language but I knew the words. I bent my head down again.

" I forgotten how long it has been

Since I've last heard from you

Telling me your favorite story

I've thought for a long time

I'm starting to get worried

Have I done something wrong

I want to be, in the fairytale

The angel that you love

Spread my arms, into wings, and hold you

You have to believe

Believe that we'll be like the fairytale

With a happy ending

Together we'll write our own ending."

I was looking at Edward while I sung the last four sentences of the song. Edward looked sad, but started kissing me with force but still very gently. I kissed him back knowing this would probably be the last time I would feel warm to him. I knew I would never be the same after tonight. I pulled away gasping and looked at Edward who was now kissing my neck. I just had to ask.

"How much time do we have left?" I asked wait for him to answer.

"About thirty minutes." He murmured into my skin. We kissed for the rest of the thirty minutes until it was finally time to go downstairs. When it was finally time Edward scooped me up without breaking our kiss and ran me downstairs. He finally stopped kissing me and I turned around to see everyone. They already had a couch made up of pillows and blankets for me. I took a deep breath, slowly waddled over to the couch and sat down.

"Everyone put your seats and chairs in a circle." In a matter of second they were all in a circle.

"Everyone connect hands," I said and everyone took hands. On my left side I was holding Edward and on the right I was holding Alice's. We were then a big connected circles with no gaps.

"Now for the next twenty minutes only think about the happy things that are going to happen in the future. Do not think about anything bad. Carlisle tell me when twenty minutes is up." I looked at everyone and they all looked at me confused at what I was doing. I closed my eyes and began praying. All I could do was pray that everything turn out great and that the babies' survive. All of a sudden I heard someone

"What is she doing?" It was Alice. She was whispering.

"She is praying. Now shh, and do what she said." I knew they were still looking at me. But every second of that twenty minutes I was praying. I praying over and over for everything to go ok and for my babies' to survive.

"Ok, its been twenty minutes." Carlisle said and I opened my eyes. The babies were a little rowdy but hopefully they would go back to sleep. I laid myself down on the couch and prepared myself for what was coming. Then all of a sudden one of the babies' kicked really hard. Right by my chest.

"Oh!" Edward laughed and knelt over beside me. "Wow those things are strong!" Alice went over to get something than I heard that so loved song I played everyday for the babies. Alice had turned on my ipod and was playing Sorrow by flyleaf on repeat. I was so thankful for Alice. The babies' settled down soon after. I smiled and felt relieved there was going to be no more kicking like that for tonight.

"Thanks, Alice." She smiled at me. I looked at everyone. I was really scared now but I knew I had to go through with this.

"We are all here for you. Every single second." Esme assured me and smiled. I smiled back and looked at Edward. He was now coming toward me. I closed my eyes and soon felt his lips on my neck.

"I can't!" Edward said and slowly pulled back.

* * *

Ok sorry but i dont have the next chapter. Yet. I'm still writing it. Thanks for reading. EVERYONE i mean EVEYONE review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon. :

-taylorcullenforever


	17. You Can't Back Out Now

**I do now own any charcters!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**New Chapter 3/23/08**

**-taylorcullenforever**

( I can't!" Edward said and pulled back.)

I looked at him. He needed to do this. He couldn't back out now.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I just cant do it." Edward looked ashamed. He had to do this. For me, for the babies'. I sat up and took his face in my hands. I looked him straight in the eye. He looked sorry and I just smiled. I knew if he could, he would have been crying.

"Edward, you have to do this. You can't back out now. You have to do this for the babies'." He looked as if he was going to start dry crying.

"But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the one who caused the death of our children if they didn't survive." I stopped smiling but soon smiled again. I had just remembered something crucial.

"Edward, this will all workout somehow. We just have to believe things are going to work out and that our children will survive." He looked at me for a second then nodded. Suddenly I remember Jacob. He was never going to see me human after tonight and I had to say goodbye. I wanted him here as well. Here with me. I quickly turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, can you please get Jacob down here?" He nodded and gracefully walked to the phone. I turned back to Edward who looked more scared than I had been all night.

"Edward, you can do this. The babies' are going to survive somehow. You can do this, I know you can." I looked at him and put one hand on the side of his face. I traced over his flawless features. He finally nodded. A few seconds later Carlisle came back into the room.

"Jacob is on the way, Bella." I smiled at him.

"Thank you. You don't mind his being here do you?" I was worried they would all get in a fight about something. Seeing as Jake was not the best behaved wolf.

"No, we don't mind." Carlisle said. He smile and I smiled back. Suddenly the door bell rang making me jump. Thank goodness the song was on repeat or I might have gotten another violent kick. Esme went to get the door and Edward stood up and started pacing back and forth to prepare himself for what he was soon about to do. I saw Jake in the doorway looking at me. I smiled at him.

"Come here, Jake." He looked uncertain but walked over to me. Alice gave Jake her seat and went over to sit by Esme. Jake looked at me and smiled. He sat down where Alice had just been.

"Did you need something?" He looked kind of worried. I smiled and shook my head.

"I needed you here with me tonight." He smiled then looked confused.

"What is going on tonight?" I guess he had no clue of what was going to happen tonight. I smiled then frowned.

"Edward is going to change me tonight." Jake's face dropped. He looked down at the floor and stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Jake, look at me. What's wrong?" He still kept looking at the floor.

"I'm just going to miss you. You wont be the same after tonight." I knew he was right and I also knew this was hard for him. To him it was like he was loosing me for forever. But to me, I felt like I was only loosing my human self. But Jake was taking this way harder than anyone else because we were so very close. I felt bad. I wanted us to go back to when everything was easy. But we couldn't, we would never have that chance again. I took hold of one of his hands. Edward was gracefully walking back over to me. He looked worried and I knew he would be until the next three were over. With my other hand I took Edward's hand. He looked at me then looked down.

"You can do this." He looked up and I looked into his solid gold eyes and smiled. He had to do this. For me. For the babies'. I let go of Edward's hand and reached for Jake. I embraced him.

"I'm so very sorry." I said and squeezed myself to him. He put his arms all the way around the best he could, and pulled me into him. I then felt his lips at ear.

(** A/N Bella doesn't know Jacob is in love with her)**

"I love you. I always will. No matter what you are or what happens." I gasped and realized that was why he was taking this so hard. I didn't feel the same but he knew that. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. Suddenly one tear fell down my cheek. Jake carefully wiped it away. I took Jake's hand and laid back down. Edward put his hand on my stomach and I put my hand over his. He looked at my stomach and smiled. I was somewhat better knowing I had my two favorite guys in the world and a whole family here at my side. I nodded at Edward and he started coming toward me. I looked at his gorgeous face until he was at my neck and I could no longer see him. I then looked at Jake, who was wide-eyed. I felt Edward's lips at my neck, and then felt Edward's fangs prickle my skin. I winced and felt the venom slowly entering my blood stream. There was a burning sensation and I started to scream.

"AHHHHH!" I burst out as the burning blazed under my skin. I squeezed both Jake's and Edward's hand as tightly as I could trying to stand the pain. But it got stronger.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Edward and Jake both looked at me pain in their eyes. I thought I was going to go crazy. But then the pain started to subside, I found myself no longer screaming but wincing like crazy. After a few minutes most of the pain was gone but there was still some. In it's place was a burning and stabbing sensation that was all over my body. I slowly untightened my grip on both hands but never let go. I would wince about every thirty to sixty seconds. I looked at Edward confused.

"Ok, where is all the pain?" I asked wincing slightly. Carlisle looked at me and answered for Edward.

"I don't know. You should be screaming right now." I looked at him totally confused.

"Ok, what now?" Carlisle looked totally confused as well.

"I don't know. What do you feel?" I winced again and the burning pain a little stronger.

"Burning and stabbing sensation all over my body. But nothing big like at the beginning." I said and winced again. I could slowly feel the venom spreading throughout my body. It felt so funny and at the same time it was scary. I looked over at Jake who looked scared as hell. I just smiled and winced again. He tried to smile back but couldn't seem to find the smile. Edward was looking back and forth between me and Carlisle.

"Ok, well just to make sure lets wait thirty minutes to and hour and if Bella is still not feeling serious pain we will take her to the hospital and give her a ultrasound just to make sure the babies' are still ok." Edward and I nodded at the same time and looked down at my stomach. I was hoping the babies' would kick or do something so I would know they were still alive. Then I got my answer. One of the babies' gave me their little powerful kick.

"Owww. Dang they are strong!" I yelled. Carlisle looked at me not knowing what I was talking about.

"What?" He asked and I smiled. But winced before I answered.

"One of the babies' gave me a freaking powerful kick!" I couldn't believe they could kick that hard.

"Well they must be doing fine and their alive for sure. I can hear their two little heartbeats." Everyone let out a deep breath. I winced for the next forty-five minutes until Carlisle wanted me to go to the hospital.

"Let's go." Carlisle said and Edward picked me up.

* * *

**Ok thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! I DO NOT CARE ANYONE REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	18. We Just Have To Wait

**I do not own any characters...**

**New Chapter 3/24/08**

**Thanks for reading**

**-taylorcullenforever**

I decided to have Edward run me there. He picked me up and carried me like a baby. I felt like a little kid. Edward ran off and I concentrated on his breathing, which stayed slow and steady. I was hoping not to be dizzy when we all got to the hospital. Before I knew it Edward stopped and kissed me. He carefully set me down and helped me walk into the hospital. Edward grabbed hold of my hand and we followed Carlisle with everyone else behind us. I squeezed Edward's hand and he squeezed back just as hard. Carlisle lead us to the room where I had been the last time I came here for a ultrasound. I instantly got on the white bed, pulled my shirt up and got ready for the cold gel. Edward rubbed the gel all over my belly and Carlisle came over with the stick thing again. I shuddered while everyone crowded around me. Suddenly you could hear both babies heartbeats. I looked over to see everyone smiling, especially Jake. I smiled and turned back to the screen. I saw both babies'. One suddenly kicked me and you could see it. Everyone laughed.

"They seem to be doing just fine." Carlisle said and smiled, relieved they were really fine. I was suddenly crying, happy that my children were fine. But something felt different. I lifted my free hand and wiped my face. Instead of tears I found something different.

"Oh!" I was shocked. I didn't have real tears anymore. I wiped my face again and found the same thing. Venom.

"What is it?" Carlisle didn't know what I was talking about.

"I'm crying venom." I blinked and another venom tear fell. Carlisle looked shocked and confused, as did everyone else.

"Hmmmm. Well you don't look pale like us yet. Are you thirsty for blood?" I thought about it for a second and shook my head.

"No, I'm hungry for human food." Carlisle nodded.

"We can take her back home. Since she's only changing somewhat, we'll have to watch her 24/7 for the next 3 days. Alice go get Bella some food." Carlisle sounded calm but worried.

"What do you want, Bella?" Alice asked and I smiled.

"A nice big gallon of chocolate ice cream." She smiled and ran off. Edward cleaned off all the gel and pulled my shirt down over my big stomach. Edward helped me stand up and carried most of my weight as we walked back outside. Once we were out of sight Edward picked me up again. I buried my face in his collarbone and he ran off. Everyone followed. We finally got back to the house and Edward carried me inside. He laid me back down on the couch. He kept one of my hands and knelt down beside me. Soon Alice appeared with my ice cream. I immediately started stuffing huge ass bites down my throat. I was like craving it so badly. I wished I could have just poured the whole thing down my throat. But I had no clue why.

"Thanks, Alice." I said my best, as I swallowed down another bite of ice cream. On my 20th bite of ice cream the food started tasting somewhat nasty, but I just kept on eating it.

"All we can do now is wait." Carlisle said as I finished off the rest of the ice cream.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one should be longer. Please tell me what you think. :. PLEEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW!**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	19. Compromise

**I do not own any characters :**

**Thanks for reading**

**New Chapter 3/25/08**

**-taylorcullenforever**

I was still eating the rest of the ice cream when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ugggg." I said and handed the tube of ice cream to Edward. He looked confused.

"What's wrong? Did you eat too much?" Edward asked as he threw the tube in the trash. I shook my head and made a funny face.

"The food tastes gross!" I said and Carlisle's face light up.

"What do you mean it tastes gross?" Carlisle asked and seemed very intrigued with my answer.

"After a couple of big ass bites the ice cream started to taste kind of bad." Edward looked very confused, but also looked as if he knew why that was happening. Jake also looked confused. The rest of the family seemed to know what was going on or at least had a idea of what was happening. I was wanting to know what was going on with me thinking human food tastes gross. Was that part of the whole vampire deal when you were pregnant? I couldn't be sure. But I sure the hell wanted to know.

"Are you thirsty for blood?" I thought about it for a second and realized that I kinda was. Oh gosh, I was actually thirsty for blood. But for some reason I didn't think I would want human blood. But I couldn't be sure seeing as things were happening to me that I did not expect were going to. I was scared now, seeing as all my changes were coming unexpectedly.

"A little, but not that much." I said my voice shaking. I squeezed Edward and Jake's hand now freaked out. I knew I always wanted this but now that I was actually changing it was really scary. Plus, knowing I could loose my babies' was also very scary. I knew that Edward and everyone else could hear the babies' heartbeats, as well as mine. So they would know if anything went wrong with the babies' for some reason.

"Well did you enjoy the ice cream at first? And does it taste too gross for you?" Carlisle asked looking at my stomach. I looked down at my stomach as well.

"Yea, it was so good at first. I seriously wanted to just pour the whole thing down my throat. It was delicious until about the 20th bite when it started tasting gross." Carlisle nodded and stared at my stomach some more. He then looked back at me. I winced and smiled. I was still wincing but more like every three to five minutes.

"Hmmm. I think your mind is making the food taste great at first then, like us, making the food taste disgusting. So the babies' will get the food and nutrients." That made total sense to me. Hopefully that was the reason.

"She is also still very warm." Edward said looking at our intertwined hands. Was I really? I couldn't tell.

"She is?" Carlisle came over and laid his cold icy hand on my forehead. He looked shocked.

"She is!" Carlisle put his hand on my stomach and smiled.

"Her stomach is the warmest part of her. So the babies will be able to grow like in a human. Wow this is a _miracle_." Carlisle said. The emotion on his face was shock.

"Huh?" I said not really getting what he was so shocked about.

"Your body and the venom are compromising. You are only going through certain changes so that somethings stay the same for the babies' to be able to survive and grow. I've never seen anything or heard anything like this before. Your right now half vampire and half human." He said. I was shocked as well.

"Will I fully change?" I asked him.

"I don't know. We'll have to see how you are after the next three days." I nodded and looked at my stomach. I winced as the stabbing sensation or pain got sharper. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been. At least the pain now was not as bad as the pain right after Edward bite me. But I pushed the pain out of my mind and thought about questions that were on the tip of my tounge. Would I fully change? Would our children come out human or vampire or both? This was all very stressing and I was starting to get tired.

"Carlisle, do you think I could take a little nap? I'm really tired." I asked hoping I could. I was tired and sleeping would make the time go by faster. He nodded. I laid my head on one of the pillows and closed my eyes. I could hear the babies' heartbeats. I quickly drifted off to sleep. I had a pleasant dream too.

I was walking up the stairs of my new home (Cullen's house). Edward was walking beside me. I was carrying my little boy who was cuddled again my chest. Edward had our little girl cuddled again his chest as well. Both babies' were human and were beautiful. Edward and I were vampire. The little girl had bronze hair and dark green eyes with a hint of topaz in them, just like her father. The little boy looked just like me. He had chocolate brown hair and chocolate eyes that were deep and didn't seem to have a end to them. We carried both babies' up to a nursery that had a sky as the walls. There was two cribs that had colorful blankets and stuffed animals in them. There were stuffed animals everywhere. It was so cute. The two walls had a huge, I mean huge, rainbow painted across them with the babies' name on each end of the rainbow. The names were Elizabeth and Alex. I kept feeling myself wince which somewhat kept waking me up but not fully. I finally woke up when both babies' ganged up and at the same time both gave me a deadly kick.

"OWWWW!" I screamed as they kicked me.

"I felt that! Are you ok, love?" Edward said looking at me with a painful look on his face. I was still half asleep.

"Yea," I said gently. I closed my eyes again. I winced and opened my eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" I said and yawned.

"For thirty-six hours. So you only have a day and half till you should be done changing." I sighed and noticed I was still holding onto Jake and Edward's hand. I smiled at myself. I had to ask.

"Am I still warm?" I looked at Edward when I asked.

"Yes, you are love. Very warm." Edward said, I was glad I was warm. I smiled. But winced again.

"Is my heart still beating?" I didn't like that after the change my heart was no longer going to be beating. I hoped I wouldn't be crazy for blood when I was done changing. I didn't want to be a monster. A tear of venom fell and went into my hair. I closed my eyes and hoped for sleep.

"I love you, Edward." I said

"I love you too, Bella." I smiled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for the other one being so short. Ummm... i'm going to be finishing up Bella's change in about two to three chapters. I'll have to slow down unless i get some REVIEWS!! SO REVIEW!! PLEAAAASSSEEEE! ok, lol. **

**-taylorcullenforever xoxoxoxoxo**


	20. More Surprises

**I do not own any character.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**New Chapter 3/26/08**

**-taylorcullenforever**

I found myself asleep soon after closing my eyes. I couldn't be sure if I was sleep talking or not. But this time I had a whole new dream.

I was in our house (Cullen's house) and Edward was holding our little boy, gently rocking him. I was holding our little girl and was quietly singing to her. Then I felt an un-natural breeze and looked up. I then looked back down feeling no warmth were my little girl had been. I was no longer holding onto my little girl. I quickly looked over at Edward who was no empty handed too. I started screaming.

"Edward, find them! FIND THEM!" I screamed and Edward ran off. I then turned around and saw a vampire I had never seen before. She was holding onto my children, holding them by there clothing. She looked at me and laughed.

"EDWARD!" I screamed again but this time at the top of my lungs. I sat straight up and opened my eyes. I saw everyone looking at me, they were all standing around me.

"Are you ok, love?" Edward asked squeezing my hand. I let go of Jake's hand and tumbled into Edward's arms. He protectively wrapped his arms around me and sat down on the couch holding me in his arms. I put my face on his cold chest and sighed. I put my arms around him and refused to let go when he was about to have me lay down again.

"I'm ok, I think. Just a really bad dream. A really bad dream." Yes it was all a dream nothing more. I still couldn't get the image of the vampire holding my children like that. I shuddered as the image seeped into my thoughts again. Edward tightened his grip on me and put his chin on the top of my head. I lifted my face to look at him, and he kissed me. I sighed when he pulled back. I winced as the burning sensation got stronger. I turned my head to where I was now facing Carlisle.

"How much longer do I have?" I asked my voice anxious. It seemed as if these three days were lasting forever.

"24 more hours." I was somewhat relived, but that meant I still had a day to go. Behind the image of the vampire and my children there was a question, just like the image, kept popping into my thoughts. Was I going to fully change?

"Anything new change about me?" I looked at Edward when I asked this. He looked down at our intertwined hands. He nodded.

"Yes, you have changed again." He looked me in the eyes, and gently caressed my lips.

"Ok?" I said. I wanted to know what else had changed about me while I had been asleep. But Edward just looked at our hands again. He finally looked at me and answered.

"Your pale like us." I gasped and brought one hand to my face. I looked at my hand and sure enough I was. I did look different but I could barely tell myself. I had to concentrate to really get the fact I did look somewhat different. I put my arm back around Edward, my hand on his back.

"Am I still warm?" I asked Edward. I knew there was a possibility that I could turn cold at any moment. A smile danced upon the edge of Edward's flawless lips.

"Yes, you are." He took one hand and placed it on the side of my face. Then carefully placed the hand on my stomach. He glanced down at my stomach. I could see his eyes turning into liquid gold while he glanced at my stomach. His eyes turned into liquid gold every time he looked at my stomach. I couldn't help but smile at the way he looked at my stomach. Then I noticed I was starving. I was feeling hungrier than before Alice had gotten me ice cream.

"Do you have anything I could eat?" I asked Carlisle. He instantly looked intrigued.

"Are you hungry?" Carlisle kept his eyes on my face.

"No, I feel like I'm starving!" I said, hoping they had something for me to eat. The image of the vampire appeared in my mind again and I tried my best to push the image from mind. I winced.

"Hmmm." Carlisle said.

"What do you want, Bella?" Alice said, instantly standing. I thought about it for a second before answering.

"A bag of chips. I don't care what kind." She nodded.

"Ok." She said and ran off. I closed my eyes, and put my face back on Edward's chest. The coldness felt extremely good. I opened my eyes and looked up at Edward. He was still staring at my stomach, as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. I closed my eyes and put my face back on his chest. Alice soon arrived with my food. She laid a bag of sour cream and onion lays on the couch.

"Thank you, Alice." She smiled in reply. I picked up the bag of chips but Edward took them from my hands. He opened the bag and handed them back to me. I immediately grabbed a handful and stuffed it in my mouth. I chewed the best I could and swallowed. I grabbed more handfuls and shoved them in my mouth. Everyone just looked at me as I stuffed my face. I swallowed and grabbed more. I was more than half done with the bag when the chips started tasting disgusting. I passed Edward the bag of chips and made a nasty face. Edward threw the bag in the trash and looked at Carlisle.

"Taste bad again?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.

"Alice could you hand me my ipod?" She stood up and retrieved my ipod. There were speakers connected to it. I looked through all my songs until I found one I had never listened to before. I clicked on the song and the music began. It was called A Twist In My Story by Secondhand Serenade. I listened to the lyrics.

"Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down

It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now

Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver

I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence

So please just break the silence

The whispers turn to shouting

The shouting turns to tears

Your tears turn to laughter

And it take away our fears

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me

I'll give up all I had just to breathe

The same air as you till the day that I die

I can't take my eyes off of you

And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling

I'm feeling inspired

My world just flip turned upside down

It turns around, say what is that sound

It's my heartbeat, it's getting much louder

My heartbeat, is stronger than ever

I'm feeling alive, I'm feeling so alive"

The lyrics were making me tear up and I knew that if I cried I was going to be crying something other than tears. I tightened my grip on Edward and buried my face in his chest. He tightened his grip on me as well. The song was coming to an end so I picked my ipod back up and looked for another song. I saw the name of a song that made me click on it. It was Falling For You by Secondhand Serenade. The lyrics made the venom fall from my eyes.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breathe

Because tonight will be the night I fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I wont live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Your impossible to find

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed

But I have loved you from the start

Ohhh

But hold your breathe

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I wont live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible

So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in

I'm yours to keep

And hold onto your words

Cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight

When your asleep"

I was crying even more now. I pulled my arm out from behind and Edward and wiped my face. I put my arm around Edward again and soon fell asleep.

I woke up and sighed. I saw Edward looking at me. I smiled. I was still in his arms. Both my arms locked around him.

"How much longer?" I asked. Hoping my attempt to sleep a little made some time disappear.

"10 minutes." I smiled. It was finally going to be over. But then there was some serious pain. It hurt like hell. Was this the pain that I was suppose to feel the whole time. Suddenly the pain was 20 times stronger than the pain at the beginning, right after Edward had bitten me. I gripped to Edward, shaking.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs the pain unbearable.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. But i'm still going to need more reviews. So review or i'll have to get slow. : Sorry this was a cliffy i didnt have time for a not cliffy end so i had to have a cliffy. Thanks for reading. :**

-taylorcullenforever


	21. Unbareable

**I do now own any characters**

**Thanks for reading**

**New Chapter 3/27/08**

**-taylorcullenforever**

The pain was getting unbareble. I was holding onto Edward with all my might. I was trying my best not to scream. I was instead screeching into Edward's chest.

"You can scream, Bella. Go ahead." Carlisle said and I let it out.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed until I was starting to loose my mind. I was so out of breath, I was starting to gasp. Edward held onto me very tightly and closed his eyes. I could feel the venom now charging through my veins.

"I cant watch this, I'm sorry." Jake said and ran out of the house. I let out another piercing scream. My voice was getting hoarse but each scream I let out was clear and piercing. I was praying for the pain to stop. Venom was flowing down my face as tears. I let out another piercing scream and my voice gave out in the middle of the scream. Once I found my voice I looked at Edward.

"How much longer?" I spat, screeching the words through my clinched teeth. I screamed out before Edward could answer.

"8 minutes." He said opening his eyes, with a pained look on his face. I gripped him harder and I screamed again. The pain was horrible. Time seemed to be going by so slowly. I was now crying for time to hurry its ass up and end this torture. The venom under my skin was pulsing throughout me even faster. I screamed into Edward's chest. I couldn't seem to stop myself from screaming out. I tried holding my mouth closed but I always failed to keep myself from screaming. I couldn't take it anymore, I just couldn't. I screamed again. Suddenly the pain was 100 times worse than it had just been.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The scream was the loudest I had let out all night. And the loudest I had ever screamed. The piercing clearness of my scream hurt my own ears and I lifted my head. The scream lasted more than two minutes. Then the pain was gone. I was panting and crying when I opened my eyes. I looked at Edward, who finally had his eyes open again. I brought my hand out from behind Edward. I wiped the excess venom that was dripping and flowing from my eyes. I sat straight up, Edward still holding me, and looked down at my stomach.

"Are the babies ok?" I asked Carlisle. My voice sounded different. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, they are. Your screaming startled them a lot, but they are just fine." I was so relived. I carefully stood up and walked up the stairs. I walked to the nearest bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I really was pale like them. It wasn't much of a difference from how I used to look, skin wise. But I was pale all over and I was unbelievably gorgeous. I turned the water on and splashed my face with cool water. My eyes were red but my face was flawless. I walked slowly down the stairs, once more, and into the living room. I smiled as they all looked at me.

"So, what happens now?" I asked not sure what to do with myself. Carlisle looked at me as if he was waiting for something to happen at any moment.

"Here, take this." He got up and handed me a big cup with liquid inside. I looked into the cup and was shocked at what was inside. Why would I need this. I knew I was expected to want the stuff but come on. I didn't feel thirsty at all. I wondered if I would be a thirst beast that would go crazy for the stuff. But I had no clue. But from what it looked like it was... Human Blood.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. So sorry this was so short. School and chorses have been making it hard for me to write long nice chapters. The next one should be longer. : PLEASE REVIEWWWWW!! Make me happy and reviews. Thanks**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	22. Miracle

**I do not own any characters!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**New Chapter 3/28/08**

**-taylorcullenforever**

I was holding onto the cup of human blood. I looked down at it and brought it up to my nose. I immediately felt nausea in my stomach. I quickly brought the cup away from my face and handed it back to Carlisle.

"Ewww, no thank you." I said and made a yucky face. He looked shocked. He looked down then looked up at me.

"You don't want it?" He asked looking down at the cup.

"No, I feel like i'm going to barf when ever I smell or get close to it." I said and held my nose shut with my thumb and index finger. I gently sat on the couch next to Edward. He looked at me, shocked too.

"Really? You do?" He looked somewhat serious now, but there was still some shock on his flawless features. I nodded.

"Yea. I can also still smell it. Ewww." Carlisle just nodded. I looked at Edward and concentrated on him. I looked at all his flawless features then look at Carlisle. I heard something.

"_Wow, she doesn't want human blood at all! Then what does she want? How is this all happening. It's amazing."_ I could tell it was Carlisle voice.

"No, I don't want human blood, Carlisle. But I don't know what I want."I said and he looked at me.

"_How did she know I was thinking that?"_ I was looking down at my stomach when he said this.

"You weren't thinking it. You said it out loud. I heard you." I knew I was right.

"_No, you are reading my thoughts. Look at me." _I looked up at Carlisle.

"_See, you are reading my thoughts. Do you see my lips moving?"_ I was now staring at Carlisle, my jaw on the floor. I couldnt believe I could read minds.

"Holy shit! No way! I can really do that?" I yelled totally psyched I could read minds like Edward.

"What did you do?" Esme asked. I turned to her, a huge smile on my face.

"I can read minds!" I said and everyone gasped.

"How did you do it?" Carlisle asked. I really didnt know. I had concentrated on Edward really hard and it just came. Everyone's thoughts were flowing through my mind. I had to try quite hard to block them all out.

"All I did was concentrate on Edward really hard. And then I could hear your thoughts." I wasnt sure if that had caused me to be able to do this but that was what I had done.

"Try concentrating on something else." Carlisle said and I looked at the ceiling. I concentrated on it for a few mintues, then looked back at everyone. I heard nothing. I concentrated harder. Nothing.

"Nope, nothing." Carlisle was now thinking. After a few minutes of looking at the floor, he looked at me again.

"Concentrate on, Jasper, and see if anything happens." I turned to Jasper and concentrated on him. After a few minutes, I slowly turned to Edward and gave him a wicked smile. I put my hand on his shoulder and tried sending him something. I was thinking about me and him alone. He was then on top of me. He was clawing at my clothes like crazy, and was kissing me everywhere. I still had my hand on him so I took it off. He slowly backed off me, shook his head, and sat down straight again.

"Wow, that feeling was crazy!" Edward said and shook his head again.

"What, what did you feel?" Carlisle asked, Edward looked at him and answered.

"Once she put her hand on me I had a serious attack of lust. The feeling was so intense. It's like she copied Jasper's power. Did she?" Edward was still trying to calm down.

"I think she did copy Jasper's power as well as yours." Carlisle said to Edward and turned to me.

"Can copy Alice's power?" Carlisle asked and I turned to Alice. She smiled and looked at me. I concentrated then had a vision. Edward and I were sitting on one of the couches in living room. Edward was holding our little girl who had dark green eyes with a tint of topaz, and had bronze hair. I was holding our little boy who looked just like me. He had brown hair and brown eyes that had no ending to them. Then the vision went off.

"Oh my gosh!" I said shocked and happy at what I had just seen.

"What did you just see?" Carlisle asked me. I wanted it to be a surprise.

"It's about the babies. Don't worry, you will all find out soon." I smiled. Everyone nodded. I looked around the house and shrugged.

"Can we do something?" I asked. I was bored just standing here not knowing what to do with myself.

"Want to hunt?" Carlisle asked and I nodded my head. Everyone gracefully walked outside. I followed Edward. I out my hand on my chest. Everything was magnified. The colors of everything was so beautiful, and amazing. I then felt it. My heart. It was still beating.

"Huh?" I said out loud. Why was my heart still beating?

"What?" Edward said.

"I still have a heartbeat." I said and Carlisle cocked his head to the side.

"You do?" He asked. I nodded.

"Here," I said and grabbed Edward's hand. I put it on my chest, where you could feel the beat.

"You do!" He said increduouly. I smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for uploading so late. I'm writing the next one so i might have it up tomorrow. Not sure. Things are crazy and a little confusing (sorry about that). REVIEW!! please REVIEW!! REVIEW!! ok, you better review... : Thanks for reading**

-taylorcullenforever


	23. Unexpected Meeting

Return to Top

**I do not own any characters**

**Thanks for reading**

**New Chapter 3/29/08**

**-taylorcullenforever**

We ran off into the forrest. The wind whipping against my face was exhilerating. My hair was flowing behind me. After a few seconds of running we found some deer. I took one down and stuck my teeth in it's neck. The blood was delicious. I quickly emptyed the deer and wiped my mouth. I turned back to my family. They were all watching me.

"Did you like that?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"Yea, I did. I don't feel thirsty at all." Carlisle nodded. The change had really effected me a lot. I was sometimes thirsty and sometimes hungrey.

"Are ya'll going to hunt?" I asked, not know what to do with myself.

"Yea," Carlisle said. Since I was already done hunting, and was some what hungrey I could go pick myself up something to eat.

"Ok. I'm hungrey, so i'm going to go shopping." I said. I was planning on going ot the local grocery store, to pick up some food for the house. Alice rushed over to me and gave me a hug. She slipped something into my hand. She let me go and I looked at my hand. It was a shiny silver crediet card.

"Get whatever you want." She said and kissed my on the cheek. I smiled and put it on the front pocket of my shorts.

"Thanks, Alice." I yelled to her but they were already gone, except for Edward. He walked over to me and brought my face up to his. The kiss was like never before. Our tongues were dancing together and our lips were moving together. Edward had never kissed me like this before. It was amazing. The kiss connected us. I completely lost thought. I remembered the card in my shorts. I pulled away, and pointed to my car. I started to back away from my car. When he nodded then pulled me into him. He kissed me for a few more minutes before letting me go. He finally unlocked his lips from mine. I smiled.

"I have to go. I'll see you at the house." I said.

"Do you want me to come with you, I can." He said. Looking deep into my eyes. I forgot about what we were talking about, but his words suddenly went through my mind.

"Oh, no. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I quickly kissed him before running off to get my car. I got to the house in seconds and got into Edward's Volvo. I don't think he would mind. It smelled just like him. I inhaled his sweet aroma and started the car. I finally got the the grocery store, in about 10 minutes. Because of my carefull driving. I got out of the car and waddled into the store. I then saw Mike Newton. I was about to turn around, when he saw me.

"Bella!" Mike yelled and ran over to me. I turned and was about ot run out of there whne I felt a hand on my arm. I turned back around.

"Hi," I said, my tone annoyed. I really did not want to talk to Mike, but now I had no choice. He looked down at my stomach and gasped. His jaw fell all the way down to the floor. I just smiled.

"WOW! Who is the father?" Just at Mike asked me the quesiton, Jessica and Angela walked up. They took a look at me and their jaws dropped too. I didnt care what they said.

"Uhh, hi," Jessica said but Angela was speechless.

"Hey," I said in a happy tone. I turned to Mike with a pissed expression.

"The father is Edward. Is that who you thought it was, Mike? HUH?" I asked truly pissed he had even asked me the question.

"Uhhh, yea." He said and looked down at my stomach. I put on hand on my stomach and smiled the best I could.

"Well, I have to go shopping now. So bye." I said and pushed past the three of them. I could feel there stares burning holes in my back. I grabbed a cart and walked down an isle. I was so glad to get away from them, especially Mike. I tried to push all three of them from my mind. I started throwing things into the cart. I know I wasnt going to be cooking, so I was getting snacks and sandwich things. I went down each isle and grabbed anything in sight that looked good. By the time I was done shopping I had filled my basket with chips, cakes, cookies, lean cuisines, soup, peanut butter, jelly, more cookies, more cakes, and tons more. The total for everything was 250.78. I paid and started speeding out of there. I walked back to my car and popped the trunk. I started loading groceries. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike running to me.

"Bella! Do you need help?" He said as he finally reached my. I sighed and put on a fake smile. Couldn't he just leave me alone.

"No, I've got it. But thanks." I finished putting in the rest of the groceries and closed the trunk. I turned to face Mike.

"Oh ok, well. You look really good, Bella. I'll see you around?" Mike said and I tired my best to keep the smile on my face.

"Thanks. Yea see you around." Mike waved, took the cart I had used, and walked back to the store. He looked at me three times before finally entering the store. I waddled over to the car door and got in. I started up the car and turned the music up louder. I backed out and drove off seeing Mike, Jessica, and Angela watching me leave, through my rear view mirrior. I drove him and parked Edward's car by mine. I popped open the trunk and opened my door. Edward was already outside the car, he pulled me out and hugged me. He started kissing me again. I pulled back and pointed to the trunk.

"That first." I said and Edward kissed me again. This time I gave in. After a few minutes he unlocked his lips from mine and ran the groceries in. I waddled after him and took a seat on the couch, while he put up all the groceries. Edward finally walked over to me and lifted me up. He sat me back down on his lap. I put my head on his chest and took in his sweet aroma.

"Jacob called," Edward said his tone was some what acid when he said Jake's name.

"About what?"

"He wanted to know if you were ok." I knew there was something he was not telling me.

"What else?"

"He thought you should visit them, so we are all going down to La Push in thirty minutes." I sighed and nodded.

* * *

Ok, sorry about this chapter. It took a long time to get everything right. Ok so Mike is only back in the story once or twice so dont worry. Thanks for reading. I need **REVIEWSSS!! **Please **REVIEW!! RRREEEVVVIIIEEWWW!! Thanks**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	24. The Three Words, i love you

**I do not own any characters.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**New Chapter 3/31/08**

**-taylorcullenforever**

I kept my head on Edward's chest as everyone passed in and out of the room. I was still breathing in Edward's sweet aroma. My breathing was exactly in tune with Edward's.

"How long do we have?" I asked. I was some what scared at what they would say or think once they saw me. But I tried not to think about that. Edward brought my face up to his with his index finger and kissed me. The kissed lasted several minutes before he stopped. He touched his lips to mine but barely.

"Ten minutes." He said, his breathe trickling down my throat. The scent was sweet on my tongue.

"Ok," I said and put my head back on his chest. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the babies' heartbeats. They were so loud. Sometimes they would beat together, then sometimes they would beat one after another. Listening to the babies' made time fly by. Edward shifted a little and I looked up at him.

"Time to go." He said and helped me stand up. I wobbled but caught myself. He carried most of my weight, as usual, as he walked me to my car. He led me over to the passenger side and opened the door. I stopped by the door and looked at him.

"Huh?" I wasn't sure what he was doing. Wasn't he going to run with the others?

"I'm driving you there, love." I nodded and got in. He closed the door behind me and I turned to my left. Edward was already in the seat and reaching over to me. He buckled me in and started the car. I turned the radio on and started singing Kelsy by Metro Station. I still didn't like it when he drove so fast. We were there in under ten minutes, thanks to Edward and his crazy driving. Edward got out and quickly came over to my side. Once I got out of the car, I waddled over to my family. The pack was already outside the Black's house, waiting for us.

"You ready, love?" Edward asked, looking at me. I nodded. The family started walking toward the little house. I was reluctant, but soon fell into step behind them. Edward had a arm around me, pulling me tightly against him. I hugged him and gulped. The family stopped as did Edward and I. I really did not want to see them now. I looked up at Edward, my eyes pleading for him to get me out of here. But he only stroked my lips and pull me tighter to him.

"You can do this, love." He said, his voice calming. I closed my eyes then looked at him again.

"No, I can't. What will they think or say once they see me." I asked, hoping he would have a answer. Would Jake still look at me the way he use to? Or will he look at me totally different. Then I remembered the words he had said to me. _"I love you. I always will. No matter what you are and no matter what happens."_ Holy crow! I had totally forgotten that he had said that. For some reason I felt as if I had some feeling for him, but I pushed that thought and feeling out of my mind. Would it be weired seeing Jake again, after him saying that to me. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't. I pulled away from Edward but he caught me and held me tightly to him. Not letting me go.

"You can do this. I know you can, love." He said and kissed me. I melted and stayed. He loosened his grip but never let me go.

"Well, hello." I heard someone's voice say. And from the sound of the voice, I thought it was Sam. But I couldn't be sure.

"Hello. Why don't we all take a seat." I heard feet moving along the gravel, then silence. Then my family all moved and sat down, except for me and Edward. Everyone looked at me and they all let out a loud gasp. The loudest gasp came from Jake and I looked down. But looked back up. I smiled and took my seat next to Edward and Alice.

"Wow. You look really different." Jake said, his face covered in shock.

"Yea, guess I do." I smiled and I could feel myself blushing.

"You look great." When he said this, his words played in my mind again and I looked down. I felt as if I was going to cry. I shook my head and looked up at Jake.

"Thanks," I said trying to drop the subject. I turned to Carlisle, pleading for him to start talking, or say something. Anything.

"How are the babies'." Sam asked, and I couldn't help but smile. I knew Carlisle was going to be doing the most talking.

"They are doing great." Carlisle said.

"That is good. Did everything go ok with the change? Did anything go wrong?"

"Well, yes and no."

"What do you mean?" Sam said, and if I heard right, he sounded worried.

"Well somethings about Bella stayed the same. And other things changed."

"Ok," Sam said obviously trying to get Carlisle to continue.

"Bella is still warm, still eats human food, she still has human features, and she still has a..." Carlisle paused. I looked at Jake. I knew what Carlisle was about to say.

"A what?"

"A heartbeat." Carlisle said. Everyone gasped and all there jaws were hanging open. Suddenly Alice was right in front of me. She had both her hands on my face.

"Bella don't worry. Don't freak out. They are going to be ok. Don't pass out. BELLA, don't worry they are going to be fine." She said, trying to get my full attention. What was she talking about?

"Huh?" I said and then there was complete silence. I could no longer hear the babies' heartbeats.

"WHY CAN'T I HEAR THE BABIES' HEARTBEATS?" I started yelling.

"I don't know, somethings wrong." Carlisle said. I was hyperventilating now. I could hear Alice and everyone but then everything went blank.

* * *

Ok this one is a cliffy... sorry. I'm still writing the next chapter, so i do not know when i will be able to update it. Ok i need your help **_Should something go wrong with the babies' or should the babies' be ok? _**Right now i'm not sure. So **REVIEW **and tell me. so please (begging you) **REVIEWWWWW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! ok, thanks for reading.**

-taylorcullenforever


	25. Authors Note

A/N

**Ok people, sorry about the wait, but I'm not going to update for the next few days. I know that the last chapter was a cliffy and it involved the babies, but the next chapter is becoming quite difficult to write. I will try my best to finish the next chapter and maybe another chapter. I'm sorry for having everyone wait. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading.**

**If you have a problem with the wait then please tell me but every person who complains about waiting, that counts as one vote to something bad happening to the babies. : JK. No but I will try to update soon.**

**VAMPIRE BABIES or HUMAN BABIES I'm still deciding!**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	26. Another Author Note READ

A/N A/N

**Ok sorry for another one of these but I need everyone's help. The scores for vampire or human babies are uneven. So I don't really know what to do. I need about 30 more votes before I can decide on what to make the babies. So if you read this please. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who has read my story. :**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	27. Human or Vampire or Both?

**I do not own any characters...**

**Ok, thanks to everyone that reviewed giving me there opinions for the babies. I have finally made a decision. But no one is going to know for a little bit, just so that if something doesn't go right and things dont work out with waht i pick (no that does not mean they are Vampires) no one gets upset. Sorry it tooks so long for this chapter. Hope you like it.**

I woke up to find myself looking up at a white ceiling. I turned my head and found Edward sitting next to me looking down at my stomach, once he saw me move he turned to look at me.

"How are you, love?" He asked his velvety voice calm. I didn't think I could talk but I went ahead and tried.

"Good. At least I think." I said my best. My voice was very raspy and dry. The words barley came out but Edward understood. I cleared my throat.

"Why am I here?" I asked not exactly sure. My voice was still raspy, but I was getting my voice back.

"Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?" Edward said his voice still calm. I racked my brain for what had happened yesterday. I remembered being over at the Black's house having a meeting with the pack. But nothing else came into my mind after that. Everything was blank. I tried thinking about yesterday even harder, but nothing came into mind. I sighed, and gave up.

"Yes, but only a little. I remember being at the Black's for a meeting with the pack. But nothing after that." My voice was now almost fully back. It still sounded diffrent, from the change.

"Do you remember anything else?" I didn't know why Edward was asking me to remember. Couldn't he just tell me what happened yesterday, and why I'm here.

"No, why? Did something happen that I don't remember?" Edward's lips became a straight line.

"Yes, something did." He said, obviously not wanting to tell me. I racked my brain harder than the last try. Hoping I would remember. Nothing.

"Ok, what happened?" I asked since he still said nothing more and was still reluctant to tell me.

"While we were at La Push that babies' heartbeats stopped for a second. You started having hysterics and fainted. We were scared about both you and the babies' so we brought you here." I could finally see it. Everything that had happened. I was looking at the pack, then Alice was in front of me shacking me and telling me not to worry, and that everything was going to be alright. She was shacking me some more until I heard the babies' heartbeats stop. I then yelled 'Why can't I hear the babies' heartbeats'. I started hyperventilating . After a few seconds of trying my best to breath, everything went black. I blinked as the images faded from my eyes. I tried bring the images up again but didn't want to see me like that again. I focused on Edward's.

"I remember now." I then heard the door open and close. I looked in the direction of the door and found Carlisle standing by the door. When he saw me awake he smiled.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" He asked coming over to me. He checked the monitors, then turned to me.

"Good morning too. I'm feeling just fine. A little tired but fine."

"That's good."

"How are the babies'. Are they ok?"I just had to ask the question, no longer being able to keep the question on the tip of my tongue. I could no longer wait.

"They are doing just fine. Just fine. But I have some news to tell you about the babies'." My heart stopped then restarted. I didn't know if it was good new or bad news but my heart was starting to try to get out of my chest.

"Ok, what is it?" Carlisle mouth went into a straight line, like Edward's was.

"Well, from how things look and are going with the babies', I think they are turning. The thing is, with you being half vampire and half human the babies', if they do change at all, then they should be half too." I gasped, finally understanding Carlisle's words. My eyes started tearing up with venom.

"No! They're suppose to have normal lives. I don't want them already having to worry about being vampires. I want them to have a normal lives until they really understand and have the choice to pick if they want to be vampire or not." I said my voice chocked up crying. I was getting hysterical and the venom was streaming down my face as I looked over at Edward.

"I'm not sure, Bella. It might happen or it might now. We won't know until the babies' are ready to come out." Carlisle said trying to sooth me. I was starting to calm down but the tears were still streaming down my face pretty fast.

"When can I leave?" I was trying to get my mind off the fact that my children might come out of me half vampire and half human, not getting a choice at what they want to be. Plus the fact I had never really like hospitals and being in one was not a great thought. I was ready to go home.

"You can leave now. Let me go sign you out." He left the room and Edward got up. He came over to me and took all the wires off me. I was finally able to sit up. I was stiff and dizzy from being in the bed so long. Edward helped me off the bed and carried most of my weight as we walked down the hallways. We finally reached Carlisle and he nodded at Edward. Edward slowly walked me out of the hospital to his car. I sat down in the seat and felt really tired. The next thing I knew, I could feel Edward's hand gently picking me up. There was a quick breeze, then I was on our bed. I felt him lay next to me and wrap his arms around me protectively. Right as he put his hands on my stomach the babies' kicked.

* * *

**Ok, so things are getting a little spicy. The next chapter might take a little bit since i'm straying away from my original plot. Thanks for much for the opinions. PLEASE REVIEWS!! more reviews might make the next chapter come faster. :**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	28. Shopping Spree

**I do not own any characters. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**New Chapter 4/11/08**

**-taylorcullenforever**

I woke up to find myself wrapped up in Edward's arms. He had his face in my hair, I could feel him inhaling and exhaling. I smiled and turned, making it so I was facing him. He smiled. I smiled back, his eye dazzling me. His breath was cool and sweet on my face, the taste irresistible. I inhaled his scent taking in as much as I could in one breath.

"Good morning."

"Good morning too."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, how about _you_?" I always loved asking him how he slept, seeing as he always smiled and answered me, as if he did sleep last night. It was our inside joke.

"Very good. Very good." I chuckled as did he. I sighed and looked into his eyes. Like every morning they were liquid gold, burning into mine. I always ended up staring into them for what seemed like forever until I blinked, catching myself before minutes would turn into hours. He chuckled at this, I glared at him.

"What are we doing today?" I was hoping we could stay like this all day. Being with him was heaven, just like right now.

"Nothing, if you want." I sighed and nodded. Thankful I was going to get to spend hours wrapped in his arms, breathing him in. I inhaled again and smiled. I turned back around and he pulled me into him, every part of me touching him. He rested his face gently on top of mine, his icy skin comforting. We sat like this for what seemed hours and I bet it was. Then I remembered something.

"Do you have any names in mind for the babies'?" I asked, wondering if he did have any.

"No, actually I don't. I was going to leave the name choosing to you."

"Are you sure you don't want to choose one of the names?" I didn't want him to be left out of the name choosing. But if he really wanted me to pick the names, I wouldn't argue with him.

"Yes, positive." Then I decided to bring up the names I was positive I was going to use.

"Uh, I have two names in mind."

"What are they?" His tone was now curious.

"I am planning on use Elizabeth for the girl, and Anthony for the boy. But I don't know if i'm going to use the names as first or middle, but I know I'm using those." I picked those names knowing Elizabeth was his mothers name and Anthony was his real middle name.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I felt him nod and I smiled. After a few minutes I could tell Edward was in deep thought, so I closed my eyes and concentrated on how his skin on mine felt. Then there was a knock on our door.

"Come in." I said, hoping I hadn't interrupted Edward. I saw Alice open the door and come in. I knew what she was going to say next, the smile on her face giving her away. She swayed back and forth on her heels for a second.

"Shopping time." I groaned and turned my face into my pillow and started fake snoring. She sighed and came over to my side of the bed pushing my face up from the pillow.

"You're going shopping whether or not you like it. You need some proper clothing and we need to start getting things for the baby."

"Can't all that wait. I'm really not in the mood to go shopping right now. And my feet hurt." My feet didn't really hurt, but I hoped she would believe it and let me pass. But the look on her face told me she was not giving in.

"Your feet do not hurt and you're never in the mood for shopping. No, it can't wait." I groaned louder and felt Edward looking at me. I turned to him, my eyes pleading for him to get me out of this. He looked over at Alice.

"Her feet hurt, Alice. Come on, it can wait." He said.

"No they don't. It can't wait." I turned to Edward once more and he gave me a sorry smile. I sighed and pushed my face back into the pillow, fake snoring again. I felt someone's arms pulling me up. My eyes were closed and when I opened them, I was sitting on the bed. Alice was getting out a new change of clothing and Edward was changing too. Alice came over to me.

"Arms up." I did what she said. She pulled my T-shirt off me and pushed another one over my head. I groaned again, glaring at her.

"Oh, don't give me that. You are going to go shopping today." I was now officially pissed. I put on some clean shorts Alice handed to me and put on some comfortable shoes, knowing there was going to be lots of walking. Edward was already waiting for me at the door. He pulled me against him, carrying my weight. We finally made it to Alice's car, I got into the back, as did Edward. I put my arms over my chest pouting, but gave up seeing as it was useless. I moved over closer to Edward and he pulled me onto his lap, pulling the seatbelt over both of us. It was a tight fit but the seatbelt went all the way over my stomach. It was a long ride over to the mall but Edward kept kissing the back of my neck, making me somewhat forget we were going shopping.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot made my stomach turn. I gulped preparing myself for loads of bags with things we probably won't even use. Alice finally parked, Edward unbuckling me. I did my best to get out of the car without tripping, luckily I did. Edward took hold of my hand, leading me across the parking lot and into the mall. Alice had a huge smile on her face, as she walked into the mall.

"This way." She said, already starting off to find a store. We followed behind her, Edward still carrying most of my weight. We soon walked into a baby store. I groaned loud this time, so not wanting to go in there. Even though I was wearing a really tight T-shirt and people could instantly see I was pregnant, I did not want to step into that big store. The sign was big and colorful, the name Baby Land. Alice walked in turning around to make sure I walked in too. I stopped a second before reluctantly walking in. There were baby things everywhere. Toys, food, carriers, strollers, bibs, clothing, everything. I gasped seeing all the things a baby could need. Alice was already walking over to the clothing section. Alice walked back over to me, grabbing my arms and pulling me over to the clothing section. She started holding up little outfits. They were so small and cute. I couldn't help but laugh and smile. Alice turned the outfit toward her and laughed as well. She would hold up a cute outfit or jumper or T-shirt or shorts and I would nod or shake my head. While she was loading each outfit on her arm I went ahead and started looking for outfits myself. I didn't know why I was looking myself but knowing they were for my children I felt obligated to look for some myself. We found a few more outfits and both turned to Edward at the same time. We looked at each other then laughed, we looked at him again giving him a smile. He started backing away but before he could get out of there we threw all the outfits at him. He frowned but put the clothing over his arm. We went over to the toys, Alice left for a second coming back with a little basket. We examined toy after toy, nodding or shaking our heads at each one we looked at. After filling up the basket, we gave it to Edward and walked over to look at the carriers and strollers, and car seats. I picked out the car seats and carriers, while Alice picked out 2 baby swings. We put those over by where Edward was standing. He still had a frown on his face, I smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back. I walked over to Alice who was looking at a toy set that had a half circle holding mirrors and toys that were dangling under it. She looked over at me and nodded. She grabbed two of those and headed over to Edward. We took the boxes and clothing over to the cashier who didn't look happy having to ring up everything. What amazed me was the cost, 679.89 dollars. I looked at her and she smiled pulling out one of her cards that she used weekly.

"Don't worry about it." She said to me, seeing my eyes widen at the cost. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem. My pleasure. Were going to have to get cribs and other furniture at another store."

"Ok, thats fine." Just as we walked out of the store. A group of teenagers passed us. They turned to look at us and thats when I figured out who they were. It was Mike, Jessica, Angela, Tyler, Eric, Lauren, Ben, and Connor. When they saw me they all gasped except for Mike. I guess I had gotten bigger or something to Jessica and Angela.

"Bella?" Eric asked, totally shocked. I just knew this was going to happen. Edward pulled me over to his side and kissed my forehead whispering to just tell them hi.

"Hi." I said smiling. I really didn't care if they saw me like this, I was thinking about going back to school anyway. They were all freaked out.

"Oh my god," Lauren said loud enough for me to hear.

"How are you guys?" I asked trying to get them talking and not looking at my stomach so much.

"Good," most of them said at the same time.

"How are you?" Eric asked.

"Oh, good. I can't see the floor or my feet but all is good." I laughed as Eric still looked appalled.

"How far are you?" Eric asked, curious.

"I'm getting close to 5 months. But i'm still not there yet." I said still smiling like crazy.

"Do you know what you are having." Eric asked, looking down at my stomach.

"Twins, a boy and a girl. I got lucky." I said laughing and looking up at Edward.

"Holy shit!" Lauren, Jessica, and Angela said all at the same time.

"Yea, well I have to go buy cribs and baby stuff, so I'll see you later." I said looking at Lauren.

"Yea," all of them said. Alice, Edward, and I started walking off but slowly. They were still standing behind us staring at us.

"What is Lauren thinking." I asked Edward.

"She is thinking that you're a whore and that your ruining your life." I nodded and turned back to the group.

"Hey, Lauren!" I said. She turned around to face me. I waddled over to her and got in her face.

"I'm not a whore by the way. And I'm not ruining my life, just so you know. I wouldn't change a thing." She gasped and looked sheepishly down at the floor. "So don't even go there." I turned back around and started walking off back to the car.

* * *

After pilling all the bags in the car the best we could, we started on the way home. I was wondering if we were going home or if we were dropping the bags off then going out for some more shopping. After a few minutes we finally got home. Edward helped me out of the car and I waddled into the house. I flopped down onto the couch and watched as Alice and Edward pilled bag after bag in the living room. Esme and Carlisle walked out following Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Dang, you got a lot. Damn." Emmett said looking over all of the bags. Rosalie didn't look too happy. I knew she was still coping with me getting something she would never be able to have. I was going to try to talk to her about everything, because I wanted her to be a big part of my children's lives.

"Rosalie, can I talk to you in private?" I asked, she looked over at me and nodded. I waddled up the stairs and went into her bedroom. She was sitting on her bed looking down at her intertwined hands. I walked over to her after closing the door and sat next to her on the bed the best I could. She still didn't look at me.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry about me getting something you've always wanted. I really am. I didn't plan on this happening and I know its hard for you. But I want you to be a part of my children's lives. I want you and Alice to be the aunts that are going to spoil my children rotten. I want you to be a part of there lives. Please Rosalie." I said looking at her. She looked at me...

* * *

Ok this one is a cliffy. Sorry. Ok this one is a somewhat long chapter (for me anyway), people were complaining about some of the chapters not being long enough (you know who you are). So this one is somewhat long. Ok, i hope you liked the Alice shopping spree. Thanks for reading. PLEASE** REVIEWW!!** **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!** If i get lots of reviews the next chapter might be as long as this one! Ok So go** REVIEW** and tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon. But for the time being stick in there wiht me!

-taylorcullenforever


	29. You're Not Alone

**I do not own any characters. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-taylorcullenforever**

She smiled at me. A real honest to god smile.

"Really?"

"Oh course! Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I just didn't think you wanted me to be a part of all of this." She sounded embarresed.

"Oh course I want you to be a part of everything. But the question is will you be?" I asked, and she looked up at me a smile spreading across her gorgeous face.

"Yes, of course." She said and reached over hugging me. I was in shock at her actually giving me a hug. But I hugged her back, happy she was going to be a part of my children's lives. I pulled back and she looked down at my stomach.

"Can I?" She asked.

"Yea." She put her hands on my stomach and smiled. She bent her head down toward my stomach.

"Hello in there! This is your aunty Rosalie. Can't wait to meet you two." Just as she was finishing her sentence the babies' kicked under her hands.

"Oh my god! They kicked!" She said laughing. I smiled at her and put her hand were one of the babies' was still kicking. She smiled a longing smile and looked back at me pulling her hand back when the baby stopped kicking.

"I'm really glad your with me on this." I was really surprised she was going to be with me through this.

"Me too." I smiled and she took my hand as we walked out of the room and into the living room.

"Well, I see everything is worked out." Alice said smiling at us. She walked up to us a huge smile on her face. "This is going to be so much fun!" We all hugged each other, but my belly was making sure that they couldn't really hug me. Rosalie laughed as she tried but didn't succeed in hugging me. Alice laughed to. I pointed a finger at my belly.

"That is not nice!" I said, and everyone cracked up laughing. In a few minutes Alice, Rosalie, and I were laughing so hard we were grabbing our sides, well for me I was grabbing onto the couch. I finally calmed down, my sides now hurting. I walked over to Edward and he sat me on his lap. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes. I was really tired but I couldn't seem to fall asleep. I suddenly remembered I was out of food almost, and that I need to go grocery shopping.

"Who wants to go grocery shopping with me?" I asked hoping someone would.

"I'll go," Rosalie said standing up from the couch.

"Ok." I said to her, standing up.

"I'll go too." Edward said standing also. His eyes were starting to turn black, and that was not ok.

"No, you need to go hunting. I don't care if you think you don't. You go hunt." I said and he nodded putting his hands up in front of him, as if surrendering.

"Yes, mam." He said walking over to me and kissing me before running off into the woods.

"We're going with him." Emmett said as Jasper and him walked over to the door.

"Ok." I said, Alice pointed to them and I nodded. She came over and kissed me on the cheek before departing. I turned to Rosalie.

"Well, it is just you and me." I said and she smiled. "Oh, Rosalie. Could you drive please?" I was getting a little too big to fit behind the steering wheel anymore.

"Sure, no problem. Let me get my keys." She ran up to her bedroom, reappearing before a second had gone by. "Ok, let's go." I waddled with Rosalie to her car. I got in and got comfortable in the seat. She started the car and started off.

"So, what is it like being pregnant." She asked. I wasn't really sure how to describe it.

"Which way? Good or bad?"

"First start out with the bad."

"Well, you have to pee like a crazy person. Seriously I think I've gone about 50 times already today. Your feet hurt sometimes. Which is not a good thing when it comes to shopping. You don't sleep to well, these two keep me up most of the night. I'm always hot now, I don't sleep under the blankets at night like I used to. Some other things but not too much. Nothing you can't handle."

"What are the good things?"

"Well, its so amazing. Knowing your holding a human being within you. Its scary sometimes but mostly amazing. The babies' make me feel so happy knowing that they are my little pieces of heaven that I get to keep. And the fact that they will be mine and mine forever. Its just so amazing."

"Are you scared at all?"

"Oh yea! Very much so. Knowing that there is a possibility my children might come out half vampire and half human scares me very much. I want them to be able to have normal lives until they are old enough to fully understand what we are and the concepts of being a vampire. I want them to have a choice to be one or not. I don't want them not having a chance and having to already worry about being half vampire."

"I would be scared about that too."

"Yea, but want happens happens. Everything happens for a reason." I didn't even notice that we were at the grocery store until I looked around and saw the sign. I got out of the car seeing Rosalie walking over to me. She smiled and put out a hand, I smiled back and took it. We started walking into the grocery store hand in hand.

After getting more food for me and lots of chocolate we headed back to the car. Once we were both in Rosalie turned to me. Her face sad.

"Bella, I'm really sorry for being mean and unreasonable. I just couldn't get over the fact that you were going to get something I was never going to get but i'm over that now. I know i'm going to get to be close to what i've always wanted and that's a lot to get. But i'm really sorry." She sounded sincere and I smiled and her.

"It's ok. I can understand how you felt. But i'm just glad your going to be in this with me. And that i'm not all alone on this." She nodded and smiled. She started the car and we drove back to the house in silence. Edward was waiting for me when we finally reached the house. He opened the car door for me and pulled me into him.

"I missed you." He said, his voice unintentionally seductive.

"I missed you too." I stepped back, taking a look at him. His eyes were the liquid gold that was always there after he hunted. "You look much better."

"I feel much better too." He pulled me into him pressing his icy lips against mine. The kiss lasted a few seconds before he started puling away. I leaned in making the kiss last until I was on my tippy toes and could no longer lean in. His lips parted from mine and he smiled.

"Please?" I asked, he already knew what I was talking about. He swept me up in his arms and ran me up to our bedroom. He layed on the bed and layed down next to me. I turn my head until facing him, he smiled and in one of his blinding quick movements had me in his lap facing him. He smiled as it took a second for me to get my thoughts together. Then his lips were on mine, his aroma filling me up. My head was spinning but I didn't get out of breath. Then he deepened the kiss. I greedily put my hands in his hair pulling him closer to me. He usually didn't let this get so far, but I didn't care about that now. He had one hand on my face and one on the small of my back. Then our mouths were open to each other. Our tongues dancing together. My head was spinning even more now, and all I could think about was every inch of him was touching every inch of me. His tongue and lips were cold on mine, instantly making me want all of him. Edward deepened the kiss so that we were in full lip lock. The kiss was passionate but at the same time was seductive. Every second that past by I wanted him more and more. Edward finally broke the kiss, leaned down kissing my neck and face. His tongue was tracing lines up and down my neck. I put my head back, opening up my whole neck. His touch was amazing and left a sensation that felt like I had just been burned but yet there was no pain. I was now craving his taste and could no longer wait. I brought his lips back to mine and the kiss started all over again. I had my arms around his neck and one hand in his hair, the kiss was getting too seductive and I was craving him inside me now. Then the door opened. We both turned our heads, our lips parting. Alice was standing in the door with her hands over her eyes.

"Umm, excuse me. I need to talk to Bella." I groaned, and rolled out of bed as carefully as I could. I waddled out of the room. Watching Alice as she closed the door and turned to me.

"Just wanting to tell you that someone is outside waiting for you." She said her tone dead. I wondered who is was but nodded. She took hold of one of my hands and lead me down the stairs and toward the door. I stopped when she stopped, but she nodded for me to keep going. I waddled out the door to find Jake pacing back and forth just a few steps beyond the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" He seemed to always show up at the most random moments. He stopped pacing and looked at me. Something in his eyes, that I couldn't quite but my finger on. He walked up to me and took hold of my hand, leading me somewhat far from the house. We were still in sight of the house.

"Bella I have to ask you something?" He said his husky voice worried and shaky. He looked down at the ground for a second before looking back up at me.

"Bella, I love you. I love you with all my heart. I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. And I just wanted to know if you felt anything for me." His eyes looked as if they were pleading for me to say yes. The silence from me was making him impatient. I gulped then sighed.

"Jake," I said sympathetically, "I don't have feelings for you like that. I never really have, and I never will. I love Edward, and will never ever love anyone else. I'm sorry for making you feel that way about me." He looked at the ground again, I could tell he was hurt. Once again his words he had spoken me the night I was changed ran through my thoughts. _I love you. I always will. No matter what you are and no matter what happens._ I had hoped he hadn't really felt that way but it was obviously true. He looked back up at me, pain and sadness in his eyes.

"Ok, I just need to know." He said and turned around. He started walking away. I ran toward him touching his arm. He turned back around to me.

"I'm so sorry." I said not wanting him to feel like that. He nodded and ran off into the forest. I looked up at the sky for a moment before waddling back into the house. Everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for me. I came in and smiled at them.

"Well, I guess you all heard that." I said chuckling to myself. Edward walked over to me and put his arms around me.

"I was afraid that was going to happen." Edward said into my hair.

"What do you mean?" I wasn't catching on.

"I knew he was going to fall for you sooner or later. I could tell he was every since he met you."

"You could?"

"Yes, the way he looked at you, it was longing in his eyes. He would smiled every time you were around or whenever someone brought you up or even the mere thought of you. I could see you in everyone of his thoughts too."

"Holy crow. Thats bad."

"Well, at least he now knows you don't feel the same."

"Yea." Still I felt bad for making him feel like that. I also felt something else, but didn't know what it was.

* * *

Ok, people. Should Bella have feelings for Jacob or not? Now i know some people don't like Jacob, so don't go to crazy. **REVIEW **me and tell me what you think. Everyone that reads this REVIEW!! Thanks.

-taylorcullenforever


	30. For All Eternity

**I do not own any characters!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-taylorcullenforever**

Edward was holding me in his arms and we were in his bedroom once again. I was thinking about names, and Edward was kissing up and down my neck. After thinking about the names for a little bit I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and turned to Edward. He gave me his crooked smiled then turned serious.

"What's wrong?" He could tell something was wrong, even though I had been trying to cover it up and failed.

"I just don't want things to be going like this! I'm stressed out!" I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want Jake having feelings for me. I don't want the babies' coming out have vampire and having no choice at what they want to be. Just stuff. Plus carrying a extra 15 pounds does not make this any easier." I said exhaling. I put my finger up to my temple and held it there for a second.

"I'm sorry, love." I knew he really was, and he shouldn't be. He had nothing to do with any of this. Except getting me pregnant, but he didn't do all the work.

"It's not your fault. Don't be sorry. I'm just stressed out."

"Do you have feelings for Jacob?" He asked, his voice curious. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Actually I don't. I never have."

"That's good."

"Why, did you think I did?" I was the curious one now.

"Yea, for some reason. But now I know you don't." He smiled and kissed me. I didn't want the kiss to go any farther, knowing I wouldn't be able to control the wanting. I pulled away, and he smiled.

"I will never have any feeling for anyone else. Not even a smidge of feeling for anyone else. I love you. Only you. For all eternity." I said breathing each word into his face. He inhaled and looked at me. Love in his eyes.

"I know I will never love anyone else. Never ever! I love you. For all eternity." My words sounded like so much more coming out of his mouth. I smiled and felt venom building up in my eyes. I kissed him feeling one drop of venom making its way down my cheek. Once we pulled away, I wiped it off my cheek and sighed. All of a sudden my stomach growled loud enough for me to hear. Edward chuckled and I blushed.

"Are you hungrey?" he asked still chuckling. I nodded and he swept me up in his arms. He ran us down into the kitchen and put me down. He started going through the cabnites and refrigerator. I waddled over to him and hit him on the arm.

"I can take care of myself." I said angry that he was planning on picking out my meal for me. He backed off with both hands in the air. I laughed and started searching through the cabnites. Then I knew what I wanted. I went to the refrigerator, pulling out bread, mayonasie, lunch meat, and cheese. Everyone was looked at me and I just smiled. I put all of the food I had just pulled out, and put it on the counter. I then pulled out a butter knife. I put it on the counter, grabbing the bread and taking out two pieces. I put maynoasie on the bread then put cheese on it. I layered meat on the bread, until it was stacked high. I squished the two pieces of bread together and looked down at my sandwhich, pleased. I looked up to see everyone smiling at me.

"Damn, thats one hell of a sandwhich." Emmett said, laughing. I laughed too and got a bag of chips out. I went over to Edward, who was now sitting on the couch, and sat down on his lap. I started eating my sandwhich a little too fast and got hiccups.

"Hungrey are we?" Emmett asked me.

"You bet your fangs I am." I didn't even known I had said fangs until my own words went through my mind. I looked up at Emmett who was on the floor laughing.

"Opps. My bad." I said blushing. Everyone busted out laughing, causing me to blush even brighter. I continued eating my sandwhich until it was all gone and I was full.

"That was good. Even though at the very end it was starting to taste like crap, it was still good for the most part."

"Bella?" Alice asked, bringing my attention to her.

"Yea?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we're going shopping for some more stuff tomorrow." She said, her face pleading for me to say yes.

"Ok." I said with a smile. She cocked her head to the side, with a confused look on her face.

"Really? You're not going to fight me on this?"

"Yea, really. It's really not so bad." I said and she shreiked, rushing over and kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you, Bella."

"No problem." Alice was happy and I was glad I was making her happy. Then Alice's eyes glazed over. She was having a vison and a big one from what it seemed like. After 5 minutes she came back and shock was written all over her face.

"What did you see? What let me do it." I looked over and concentrated on Edward for a few seconds before turning to Alice and reading her thoughts. That's when I saw it.

There was a girl, with blonde hair and a hour-glass figure. She walked down from the airport to a sign saying Welcome To Fork, Washington. Then I saw Edward, Alice and I talking with the girl. She was staring at Edward most of the time making me feel instantly jealous. Then the vision went off.

I looked back at Alice who was waiting for my opinion.

"Hmm, ok." I said not exactly knowing what it meant. So there was going to be a new girl and we were going to meet her at the mall tomorrow. Her staring at Edward with that look saying _he is so mine. _I was now reluctant to go to the mall tomorrow.

"Can I talk to you in private. Like somewhere far away." Alice asked, I didn't know what she was getting to but I nodded. She lead me to her car and drove off toward my house. We were a block away when we stopped. She still had her hands on the wheel and was looking straight ahead.

"I don't have a good feeling about that girl, Bella. Something about the vision and her look toward Edward is making me think something is going to happen. But not being able to see what, is bothering me." I knew exactly what she meant.

"I know what you mean. Her look made me stomach turn. What are we going to do?"

"Well when we meet her we are going to have to be watching out for her. Just don't befriend her."

"Ok, then." I was getting pissed as the image of her stare at Edward replayed itself in my mind. I growled.

I looked over at Alice to see her eyes become normal again. I knew she had just had another vision. Then she flored the gas and speed us off toward the house.

"We need to get you home!" She said in a happy voice. I raised a eyebrow at her.

"What is going on?"

"Don't worry about it now. You'll find out soon." She squealed, the speed reaching 170 mph. We reached the house in about 5 minutes were Alice lead me into the house and onto the couch. Edward came down and put out a hand, I took hold of it and he ran us up to our bedroom. He layed me on the bed and came over to me. I stood up wanting to know what he was doing. He came over to me and got down on one knee. He then pulled a blue box out of his pocket and opened it up to show two rings.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me? For all eternity?" I was so happy and shocked at the same time. Venom was already forming in my eyes.

"Yes! Of course!" I said as he stood up kissing me.

He slipped both rings on. The first one was a gold ring with a single dimond on it. The other was a beautiful oval ring that shined in the light.

"The first one is for you as your own, the second was my mother's."

"Oh, Edward. They are beautiful." I kissed him again and he layed me on the bed. He joined me after taking off my shoes for me. He wrapped his arms around me and I stared at the rings on my finger until my eyes could no longer stay open.

* * *

**I really wasn't planning on having Edward propose to her but i had a dream and this scene played out. I knew i had to have him propose to her! Just to let you know things are going to get very spicy and crazy. Hope you liked the chapter. Now go REVEIW!! and tell me what you think. :**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	31. He Is MINE! Stay AWAY!

**I do not own any characters... except for the new girl. **

**I know that this chapter Bella is a little OOC (out of character) please don't get mad at me for it. I tried to make her not too much out of character. I only made her like this because there is no way Bella would let the new girl do what she was going to do. Read... please don'tget too mad. **

**-taylorcullenforever**

I woke up to Alice's voice yelling something. I couldn't make out what she was saying seeing as I was still half asleep. I groaned and turned my face into Edward's chest. His grip on me tightened and then his lips were at my ear.

"It's time to go shopping aparently." Edward said. I groaned even louder. My voice dry and my eyes blurry. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. Then I felt something cold on my arm. I cuddled into Edward even more, hoping that I could get some more sleep.

"Alice, she is tired. Come on." Edward said in a whisper and I let out a sigh. Edward's aroma was putting me to sleep again. I inhaled and felt myself slipping into a slumber. Then I felt a arm pulling me so that I was on my back. I covered my eyes with my hands and moaned.

"WHAT!" I yelled at someone. I was now pissed wanting to go back to sleep. I opened one eye and saw Alice smiling down at me.

"Well, is someone cranky today." she said her tone playfull. I moaned and covered my eyes again.

"DUH!" I yelled.

"It's time to go shopping." She said her voice high pitched.

"No, come on! I want to sleep." I said my throat still dry. Then the thought of the new girl came into my thoughts. I was going to try my best to get out of going to the mall.

"Well too bad. You're going to the mall whether you like it or not." I groaned and knew she was going to make me. I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom.

"Give me a human minute. I mean just a minute." I walked in and turned on the shower. I was thinking about the new girl now. Feeling my stomach turn as the image of her flashed in my mind. I shook my head and got undressed. After washing my hair and body I stepped out. Edward was standing in front of me with a towel in his hands and he was looking up at the ceiling. I immediantly covered myself with my hands even though I knew he had already seen me.

"Oh." I said. He finally looked down at me and smiled. He walked toward me and wrapped the towel around me. I smiled at him. He then handed me a change of clothing and walked out. I quickly changed and brushed my teeth and hair. I walked out into the room to find Alice on our bed reading a magizine and Edward looking at himself in the mirror on the wall. When he saw me he smiled and walked over to me. He kissed me on the cheek and looked over at Alice.

"Finally. It's time to go." She said jumping off the bed. I growled and stayed where I was. She turned to look at me and knew exactly why I didn't want to go to the mall. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Everything is going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen. She shouldn't be a harm." She said smiling. I looked over at Edward as he finally caught on to why I didn't want to go. I let go of Alice's hand and grabbed Edward.

"It will be ok. The blonde is stupid and won't hang with us except for a second." I took his words and hoped they were true. "I love you anyway. Nothing will ever change that."

"I know." I said looking into his eyes. He started walking forward after Alice and I reluctantly followed. With Alice driving like a mad person we were at the mall in under 10 minutes. I sighed and groaned as we pulled into the parking lot. She parked and got out opening my door. I waddled out and Edward took hold of me, carrying my weight as he always did.

"We're going to get the cribs and stuff later." Alice said walking into the mall door.

"Ok." I said in a dead tone. She looked back at me and smiled, skipping ahead of us. As always I got a lot of stares. I could still read peoples minds.

_Wow, she is huge._

_She's so young. Whats with the kids theses days._

_Unprotected sex! They shouldn't have done it in the first place._

I really didn't care what people said, so I rushed the thought out of my mind for the time being. We were walking around when I spotted the blonde girl looking around everywhere. I stopped for a second only to be pulled by Edward, he didn't see her. Yet. She had long, long blonde hair and a beautiful hourglass figure. I instantly felt jealous. I growled under my breathe as she caught sight of Alice. I listened in on her thoughts

_Oh my gosh. That little pixie like girl is so pretty. Maybe I can be friends with her._

Then she rushed over to Alice and started talking to her. Edward and I walked up behind Alice. She looked up at us and I glared at her.

_Who are is that sexy ass guy. He is fucking gorgeous! He is so mine. Wait, what is he doing with that ugly pregnant girl? She's huge! Uggg!_

Edward looked down at me and I just squeezed his hand. I was about to beat the crap out of her!

"Hi, umm. I'm new here and I was wondering if you wanted to be friends?" She was batting her eyelashed at Edward. I was about to snap. "I'm Mary Crumpton." She said her voice a little higher than Alice's.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen. This is my brother Edward and his fiancee Bella." Alice said. Smiling as she said fiancee. I put my left hand on my stomach hoping she would see my rings.

_Fiancee? Shit, that sucks. She's not pretty at all! Ewww, and she is huge! Well maybe I could still Edward away. With my looks I could._

I was officially about to blow! I was gripping Edward's hand even harder now. I could tell he was starting to get worried.

"Excuse us for a second." Alice said grabbing my hand and taking me into the nearest store. Mary was now looking over in the other direction. We had stopped and Edward was right behind me.

"Bella, calm down. What did she think?" I was so stressed and pissed that Edward's telling Alice was only a murmur in my ears. I was about to loose my control when I finally snapped reading her last thought.

_Bella is so going to be out of the picture, baby and all._

Edward heard it too and looked at me, I was already waddling over to her to get in her face. When Edward pulled me back holding my arms. I tugged all I could to get free.

"Let me at her!" I said through clinched teeth.

"I don't think Mary should hang with us at all." Alice said. I finally calmed down after a few seconds but I was still pissed. We walked back over to her to find her looking over some guys at the other side of the room.

"Uh, we have to go." Alice said and started walking away.

"Ok, i'll come too." I was starting to loose it again but I took a deep breath and bit down on my tongue. She was walking along and I wanted to read her mind somemore. I looked at Edward and concentrated on his features for a second. He knew what I was doing. I then turned my mind over to Mary's.

_Why is he even with her. She is totally ugly. Just looking at her makes me sick. But he is soon to be mine, then I can sleep with him whenever I want too. All the girls will be so jealous of me. Yes, this is going to be so perfect. First, I have to get him away from her and kiss him. That should make him fall for me._

I could no longer take her thoughts. I was about to snap right here in the middle of a mall. I was biting down on my tongue even harder. I could no longer take this.

"Alice, we'll be right back." I said and walked off the other way. Edward was looking at me, confusion in his eyes. I walked out of the mall listening to her last thoughts.

_Where did he go? I'm going to follow them home. _

I started waddling even faster. Suddently Alice was walking right next to us.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"She's planning on following us home. Damn, that... that." I growled and finally reached the car. I pushed myself into the car.

"Alice, hurry. Come on get us out of here." I said but my words were far to late. I could see her behind us waiting for us to go.

"Urgg. This is so not happening."

"She's behind us!" Alice said appaelled. "She doesn't even know us and she's following us! What the hell."

"I know." Edward was looking back and forth at both of us. Alice started speeding away. I thought we had lost her but she was just behind us as we parked by the house. She got out and started walking toward us. I got out first. We all ran inside the house to find Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle looking at us. They were mostly looking at me. Then the door bell rang.

"Oh no she's not. Let me take care of this." I opened the door to finding her standing there smiling at me.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked walking out of the house and onto the porch.

"Sure," We walked over to the edge of the porch and stopped. I could see everyone in the windows behind Mary.

"Look, you stay the hell away from Edward. Do you hear me!" I spatt in her face.

"I don't have to just because you say so." She said right back, crossing her wiry arms over her flat chest.

"Yes, you do. He will never have any interest in you. Never." I knew I shouldn't have said what I said next but I was furious and it came out the way I wanted it too. "And from the way you look, I can tell your a whore." I was shocked at me own words and I could hear 'ohhh' from inside the house.

"What. No you the hell didn't just call me a whore!" She yelled.

"Yes, the hell I did."

"Well, at least i'm not pregnant!" She yelled now in my face. I stepped even closer getting more in her face.

"I'm actaully happy I'm pregnant seeing as its Edward. But at least i'm not whorish enough to steal another womans man, just because no other guy will put up with me." She was pissed now.

"You're a bitch! A fucking bitch."

"Right back at cha. Except i'm not a whore like you are."

"Fuck you." She said running off back to her car.

"Bye, bye." I said smiling at her. She turned around and stomped her foot before getting back in her car. I was still pissed and now tired. I went back inside to find everyone clapping and smiling at me.

"Damn, little sister. You've got a wild side." Emmett said laughing, I smiled.

"What was that all about?" Carlisle asked and Alice started telling about what had happened. I knew the words I had spoken where so not like me, but Mary was not going to steal Edward. Oh, no!

**Ok, i hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think about Mary. She is the only character i own. I want everyone that reads this to REVIEW please. So i know what you think. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. BEGGING for you too review. Thanks for reading.**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	32. Imprinting On Lucy

**I Do not own any character except for Mary and Lucy. Thanks for reading...**

**Bella is still a little OOC and she is going to be getting more OOC... but if you want Mary to get Edward complain about the OOCness... if you want Bella and Edward to stay together except the fact that she is OOC. Thanks**

I guess I had fallen asleep in Edward's arms because I woke up on our bed. I was wearing one of his T-shirts, which was a little big for me but fit around my belly smoothly. Edward wasn't in sight, as I got up. Then the doorbell rang. I waddled downstairs and reached the door still rubbing my eyes. I opened the door not really seeing who was behind the door.

"Hello?" I said, finally not rubbing my eyes I got a good look at who was at the door. Mary. I growled, now awake. She looked me up and down and her jaw dropped.

"Is Edward here?" She asked. She looked at me again and her emotion went to appalled.

"He is busy right now. May I take a message?" I asked pissed.

"Umm, telling him I was looking for him and want to hang sometime." She said looking behind me inside the house.

"Ok, I won't do that. See ya." I slammed the door in her face. And when I say slammed I mean ear blasting slamming. I smiled at myself, then wonder why she looked so appalled at me. Then everyone walked in the room.

"Good morning." They all said. I smiled.

"Hi," I was still confused at why she had looked at me like that.

"If you're wondering why she was looking at you funny, you might want to look in the mirror." Alice said as I went into the bathroom closest to me, and looked into the mirror that took up half the wall. I looked wild. My hair was layered in spirling curls down my front and back, I had a shirt and panties on. Nothing else. I looked like I had had a pleasureable night.

"Hah!" I snorted at myself. Laughing at what I looked like. "Serves her right." Just then as I looked over at Alice as her eyes glazed over. After a few minutes she came out of her vision gasping.

"Another girl is coming to the house right now." She said. Walking out into the front. She went over to the window as I could hear as car pulling up. I stood there, wonder who the next girl was. Was she going to try to steal Edward too? Then the doorbell rang, I quickly trudged over to the door, prying it open. There was a blonde head looking at me, her eyes were ice blue, she looked somewhat like Mary.

"Uh, hi. I'm Mary's sister. Lucy Crumpton." She smiled a apologetic smile. I smiled back. She seemed really nice. "I need to talk to you about Mary."

"Come in." I opened the door and led her over to the couch, sitting beside her.

"Ok," I said, wanting to know exactly was she was going to talk to me about.

"I'm so very sorry about Mary. She has been acting like a total bitch to you and your family. She told me a few days ago she had met some people at the mall, and there was a really hot guy. She said she was going after him no matter what. She said she would do anything. Then she told me about me, and you being his fiancee. I immediantly thought she was kidding but I came with her here the other day and hid in the car. I finally knew she wasn't kidding. I'm so sorry for the way she has been acting. I really hate my sister. But she is all I have." She looked really sorry. And I believe her. But one thing caught my attention.

"What do you mean she is all you have?" I asked.

"Our parents died not too long ago. About a month. So we are all by ourselves living off the money our parents left us."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"Why is Mary like she is?" I said, truly curious.

"Because our parents and me. My parents never really liked her. I was their favorite. She was jealous of me and was always trying to beat me at everything. When she found me dating tons of guys in high school she started becoming the way she is now. Being a total bitch. She gotten worse since our parents died. I'm really starting to hate Mary. I can't take her anymore." She said, shaking her head at the thought of her sister. "Oh, do you know anyone named Jacob?" She asked me.

"Yes. Do you know the guys last name."

"Yea, Black. Jacob Black." I gasped.

"Yea, I know him. Why?" I was afraid at what I knew was coming next.

"Mary is dating him. She said they got together the night of the dance." I was appalled what she had just said.

"Oh, no." I said. "Edward, get Jake over her NOW!" I said between gritted teeth. I never thought Jake would ever be that stupid. Sure he had his stupid moments but getting with Mary, that was dumbist mistake he could ever make, for the moment. I heard Edward talking on the phone. A few seconds later he came back.

"Jake with Mary, but he is on his way." Edward said, looking at me.

"Is Mary coming?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, thanks." He nodded. I turned back to Lucy.

"Have you ever met Jacob?" I asked, I felt like something good was going to happen in pretty soon. Something between Lucy and Jake.

"No, but Mary says he's really nice."

"Yea, he is. You're going to like him." A few minutes later the doorbell rang. I got up the best I could and walked over to the door.

"Jake," I said, glaring at him. He looked down.

"Bella,"

"Well come in." I said and they walked in. Mary was glaring at me too. I glared even harder, she backed away a little. Then Jake saw Lucy. Something sparkled in his eyes. He gasped. I looked over at Lucy. She was staring at Jake with the same look. Like they were in love. Jake turned to Mary. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes got wide, then she looked pissed.

"What!" she screached, the sound hurting my ears. I grimaced. "You can't already be breaking up with me. Your mine!" She yelled.

"I'm so not yours. And really your not a good girlfriend, your really a bitch." She looked appalled as he said this. Then Jake turned to Lucy.

"Do you want to go out for a walk over something?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded. Getting up.

"Jake can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, he nodded. I got up walking over to the other room. He followed coming to a stop right in front of me. He was glowing.

"You imprinted didn't you?" I asked, he smiled looking down. **( A/N – Ok I couldn't let Jake imprint on the bitch. I just couldn't, I know the some people don't like Jake and don't want him having someone as good as Lucy. But sorry)**

"Yes. On the girl." He said.

"Oh my gosh, Jake!" I said hugging him. He hugged me back. "I'm so happy for you. She is really sweet. Her name is Lucy. And she is Mary's sister." He pulled back surprised.

"She's Mary's sister?"

"Yea,"

"Wow."

"Go on. Don't loose her." I said. I heard the door shut as Jake and Lucy went off. I walked back into the room to see Mary looking over at Edward. A evil glint in her eye. I cleared my throat and walked over to Edward. He took me into his arms, giving me a gentle kiss. She grimaced.

"Get out of our house." I spat at her.

"No," She said, still drooling over Edward. I got up and walked over to the kitchen. I grabbed a knife and put it behind my back when I turned around. I waddled over to her and got right in her face. Everyone gasped as they saw what I had in my hand. I then turned it one Mary. The sharp edge was touching her stomach.

"Get out of our house, NOW!" I yelled right in her face. Putting a tiny bit of force on the knife. She then ran out screaming. I laughed, turning around to everyone.

"Just to let you know, I wasn't planning on actually using the knife. I just wanted to scare her." Everyone busted out laughing. I put the knife up before anything happened. I went over to Edward and kissed him passionatly.

* * *

Ok, things are going to get REALLY spicy. Trust me. The next few Chapters Bella is going to be OOC. I know Bella would probably never act like what Bella is going to be acting like in the next few chapter. But bare with me, there is no way i'm letting Mary get Edward, if you want Mary to get Edward then pick on me for the OOC, but if you want Bella nad Edward to stay together except the OOCness. Thanks. Hope you like this chapter. And for all the Jacob Haters. Sorry, i just couldn't let him imprint on Mary, but i was going to do that. This chapter came from a dream i had. Please REVIEW!! Thanks for reading!


	33. Kiss and Strip

**I do not own any twilight characters... only Mary and Lucy.**

**Ok things are getting REALLY SPICY!!**

**I want EVERYONE to REVIEW!! Please! Tell me what you think about what happens in this chapter!**

**-taylorcullenforever**

-- 15 Days Later-- (Nothing happened during those days, trust me. Fuzzy Edward and Bella love stuff, blah, blah, blah)

Everyone,except for Carlisle and Esme, were walking around the house. Alice was throwing a party to because she felt like I needed to be at a party or be a part of a party. The disco lights were bouncing off the walls, the music blasting in my ears, bodies moving everywhere. I slid past Jessica who was all against Mike, who looked pretty much pleased. I grimaced and kept on trudging forward. I knocked into someone, immediantly placing a hand on my stomach. I saw Edward on the 2nd floor talking to Alice who was the DJ of the party. I pushed my way to the stairs taking the time to walk up. Everyone was going crazy, loving the part and toxicating music. I finally reached the top of the stairs making my was over to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me, his face nuzzling into my neck.

"Hello." He said. Breathing in my scent.

"Hi," I said back, inhaling in his aroma as well. The scent making my head swirl.

"How are you?" He asked pulling away from my neck to give me a crooked smile. I smiled back.

"I'm doing good."

"That's good." He held me in his arms. I smiled as we both walked, or in my case trudged, back over to Alice. She was looking at different CDs. She looked deep in concentration. She looked at me, smiling. She placed one hand on my stomach.

"How are you?" She asked, looking down at my stomach. Alice, Rose, and Esme really had a big soft spot for my stomach. They were constantly asking me if it was ok for them to touch my stomach. I finally just told them to touch it or grab it whenever they wanted too. I enjoyed the fact they were so attached to my stomach. They would love my children probably as much as I already did.

"I'm doing good. The party is going good." I said to her as she turned back to the CDs in her hands and on the table in front of her. She grabbed on placing by the music player. She looked back over at me.

"Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yea, I am. Except for the fact i'm scared of falling over when someone bumps into me. Or hitting someone with my gigantic stomach. I could cause some series injuries." I laughed at myself. She laughed too. Her spiky hair moving back and forth.

"You really could. People are going to have to be extra carefull." I laughed even harder at this. People were having to much of a good time to watch out for me and my protruding stomach that could injurt them. Edward chuckled. I looked at him, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. I then saw 3 people enter the house. 2 of the people I didn't mind. 1 I hated with all my gut! I growled. Edward followed my gaze. He shook his head. I felt like something big and bad was going to happen tonight. Lucy, Jake, and Mary walked in. They looked around for a second before catching the three of us on the 2nd floor. Mary looked at Edward once and immediantly had that look in her eye. I then knew something was definitaly going to happen.

--3 hours later-- (Nothing happened people)

I was still in Edward's arms, both of us swaying back and forth as the beat of the music corsed through us. I then need to go to the restroom.

"Edward, I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." I turned toward our bedroom. I could have sworn I saw Mary walking up the stairs eyeing Edward. But I had to go to bad to take one last look behind me. As I reached out bathroom, I heard a slow song playing. I spent about 2 minutes in the bathroom before walking out. I walked out to the edge of the 2nd floor, to finding something shocking. Edward was slow dancing with Mary! I felt like crying. Why wasn't he dancing with me? I felt tears stinging in the corners of my eyes. I knew the song that was playing, Far Away by Nickelback. I then felt the venom flowing down my face. The lyrics pounding out.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

Then it happened. It happened in slow motion to. Mary pushed herself tighter to Edward, her hands winding into Edward's hair. She then closed her eye pushing her lips onto his. Edward finally caught on to what was happening 3 seconds after, pushing her away. She looked appaelled. She said something, and from the way her lips moved it looked as if she had said, I know you love me but don't want to hurt Bella, to Edward. Venom was flowing down my face. I could see that people were looking at me and then looking over at Edward gasping. He took her hand and arms off of him and backed up. He looked at me.

"Bella!" He yelled. I needed to be away from him for a second. I ran the best I could to our bedroom, walking into the bathroom locking the door. I sunk down to the floor letting the sobs pulse through me. I felt like my old self, the old self when Edward had left me and was gone. I then heard banging on the door. The sobs kept coming as I buried my face in my hands.

"Bella! Let me in! I'm sorry! Bella!" Edward yelled, still banging on the door.

"Just let me be, Edward. Please. I just need some time to myself. Alone." I said. I knew he could hear me even though I was whispering.

"Ok, Bella. I'm so sorry. Please come out soon." I then heard his foot steps getting farther away from the door. I heard the door to another door open and close. I knew Edward had gone in there, probably to think about what had just happened. I the sobs finally went away after 10 minutes and I stood up. I washed my face with cold water before opening the bathroom door. I walked out of our room and went looking for Edward. I walked into Alice's and Jasper's room, to find Edward in there. It was pitch black in there and Edward was openingly yelling at himself for what had just happened. I knew he shouldn't be blaming himself but for some reason I felt as though I should just put myself against a wall and stay quite. I tiptoed to the other side of the room, pushing my back against the wall. Edward still hadn't noticed I was there. I then felt something snap in me. I got my phone out of my phone silently putting it on record. At that moment I felt like it was vital for me to have my phone on record. Then someone walked in. I could see it was Mary. She walked over to Edward, he looked up. He gasped. She jumped on his lap, forcing herself upon him. I was started to get really pissed off. But somewhere inside me I also felt like my heart was being ripped from the seams. Mary was now unbuttoning her shirt. Letting her bear chest fall upon him. I clamped my free hand over my mouth trying to keep myself from screaming my lungs out. **( A/N Ok Edward is like in shock! That is why he hasn't exactly done anything! He is still finally processing that Mary is on top of him... plus marys shirt was only buttoned with 2 buttons!)**

* * *

**First of all i wanted to say thank you to everyone who glady excepted my OOC on Bella. She is going to be getting more OOC... but she is pregnant after all... and is not going to loose Edward over anything. Things are going out of wack and getting a little WHOA!! Mary is not going to be disapearing at least not for the next 3 chapters... something else is goign to shock you in the upcoming chapters. EVERYONE who reads this please tell me what you think about the actions Mary did tonight. Thanks for reading. And Thank you to all my loyal readers who have been with me throughout my story! Love everyone!! READ THE AUTHOR NOTE IN NEXT CHAPTER!! BEFORE REVIEWING! THERE IS A REASON! READ THE AUTHOR NOTE!!**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	34. AUTHOR NOTE! EVERYONE READ!

**A/N**

**Ok, I have some people asking me why Edward is being so unedwardy. Well for starts thank you to... **

Hope.Flies

lasting illusion

BellaEdwardTwilight

and

Girlz-Rule

**For making me understand I have to write this Author Note. But also thank you to everyone else who reviewed my story. I am thankful. Now, Edward is being unedwardy. I understand that. And just to let you know... if you want Mary out of the picture... you're going to have to accept edward and his unedwardness right now. There is a reason i'm having Edward be so slow about everything. So please before you review... if you want MARY OUT of the picture... don't put in edwards unedwardness in the review! Go with the flow! So if you want Mary gone don't say anything about edward. Thanks for reading. I'm almost done with the next chapter. :**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	35. Either You LOVE Me Or She Is DEAD

**I do not own any twilight characters... only mary and lucy.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-taylorcullenforever**

Edward pushed her off brutely causing her to fall to the ground.

"What the HELL?" He screamed at her. He was now loosing it. I pushed myself even harder against the wall. Mary's face was covered in shock. She looked scared of him for about a second before she got up and walked back over to him. My blood was boiling.

E POV

After Bella wouldn't come out of the bathroom I left. I felt so bad, I didn't know that Mary was going to kiss me. I was listening to the babies' heartbeats and blocking everything else out when she kissed me. It took me by surprise. I had been concentrating so hard on the babies' heartbeats that I didn't even know what was happening till about 2 seconds after. I am so ashamed of myself. I walked into Alice's room, hoping to just be able to sulk for doing that to Bella. She had asked me just to leave her be for a second so I was going to let her be.I felt someone walk in 10 minutes later, I didn't bother to look. But I smelt Bella. I quicly looked over toward the smell to see Bella standing pushed up against the wall. Her face told me to pretend she wasn't there. I knew she hadn't seen me look at her. After about another minute someone walked in. I could smell Bella's scent strongly. I still had my face in my hands. Then felt someone throw themselves on me. I turned my head to find someone lips then touching mine. I thought I was Bella, then something was different. I felt her undoing two buttons on her shirt, then felt two boobs touching me. I then knew it was not Bella. All of that had happened in 3 seconds. I pushed the girl off me to find Mary on the floor from my push. She looked shocked.

"What the HELL!?" I screamed at her. I was pissed. She was never going to get me but was trying very hard. And trying to break up me and Bella.

B POV

Mary got up off the floor walking over to Edward again. She brought a hand up about to touch his face when he grabbed both wrist. He ran into the wall, pushing her against it.

"OW!" She screamed. Edward pushed her even more into the wall.

M POV (Mary)

I was pushed against the wall. My back was in serious pain but I couldn't concentrate on that right now. My shirt was still open, my boobs, or what I had of them, were hanging out. I looked into his eyes. They were pitch black and terrifiingly scary. I shrinked back in fear, then stood up again. I was going to win him.

"Don't you love me?" I asked, my voice somewhat shaky. He has to love me, I thought.

"NO! I will NEVER LOVE YOU!" He yelled right in my face. His voice bursting one of my ear drums.

"Why not?" I asked. My voice sounded weried to me. The fact probably being I couldn't hear out of one ear.

"Because you're WORTHLESS, A WHORE, A BITCH! YOU'RE NOTHING! WHY WOULD I LOVE YOU! I LOVE BELLA! I WILL NEVER LOVE ANYONE BESIDES HER. DON'T YOU GET IT!" He yelled at me. His voice was getting louder. I was starting to get really scared. Where was that slave of a sister of mine when I needed her, I thought. He growled.

"But I want you." I said, still pushing back onto the wall trying to get away from his terrifying anger. He was really scaring me now.

"Well I sure the hell don't WANT you!"

B POV

Mary looked somewhat scared of Edward. She was pushing herself into the wall even more as if to escape him. But then she stood up again. What she said next made me want to rip her to shreds.

"Don't you love me?" She asked. I still had my hand over my mouth, keeping me from gasping and screaming. I concentrated on what he was going to say.

"NO! I will NEVER LOVE YOU!" He screamed at her. He was going to loose it I was sure of it! She looked at if she was in pain. But snapped out of it a few seconds later.

"Why not?" She asked calmly. How could she be so calm and confidient. As if he would ever even think about touching her in the way she wanted. Or loveing her the way she wanted.

"Because you're WORTHLESS, A WHORE, A BITCH! YOU'RE NOTHING! WHY WOULD I LOVE YOU! I LOVE BELLA! I WILL NEVER LOVE ANYONE BESIDES HER. DON'T YOU GET IT!" He screamed even louder. I was surprised at what he just said. But I was glad he had said those words too.

"But I want you." She said. Well of course she wanted him. What girl didn't want him. But I never thought she would go this far. This was unbelieve able. I was still wondering why he hadn't noticed I was in the room. He had noticed me! I was sure he had noticed me when I came in.

"Well I sure the hell don't WANT you!" He yelled back.

"Well either you love me or I kill Bella and the baby."

"YOU WILL NEVER EVER TOUCH HER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME." Edward said, pushing her violently on the floor. I gasped as her words finally settled into my thoughts.

E POV

I then heard Bella gasp. I knew she was there. I could smell and feel her there. But when I had quickly looked at her before Mary came in she looked as if she was saying 'don't come to me, something is going to happen'. And look what did. I was loosing my mind. I was so about to kill Mary right here. She walked out of the dark corner she had been in. She looked appalled and I knew exactly at what. Those words Mary had said. Then she spoke.

"I'm glad you pretended not to notice me. I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me." She said. I saw her press a button and close her phone. She had recorded the conversation. I was now glad too. She smiled at me and started to walk to the door. She started opening it.

"I love you." I said to her. "I love you. I always will. I'm sorry for everything that happened." I felt like I was going to start crying if that was possible.

"I love you too. None of this was your fault. Only the bitches." She said, walking out of the room. I walked past Mary and out of the room. I found her waiting for me out in the hall.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To Charlie's."

"Ok, I'll drive you to make sure you're safe."

* * *

Ok, i know Edward seems unedwardy to some people and i'm sorry for that. I probably didn't get the E POVs right. I can never get him right. BUt i did try! I really did. Thank you everyone for reading. And staying with me as i change my plot over and over again with new ideas. Please** REVIEW** and tell me what you think!! **EVERYONE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	36. She Had To Go

**I don't own any characters except Mary and Lucy. **

**Sorry everyone! It took a long time and my computer was having a period (it broke down and went crazy on me). So i lost my chapter and had to start over and my computer was in the shop. And my dad wouldn't let my use his computer to write my next chapter only get on . But here it is FINALLY! Some people are going to be happy at the end of the chapter! :**

**Thanks for reading and for everyone who is with my through every chapter! Yall are the best fans ever! Now do you think i should keep going with this story or after Bella gives birth write a sequal? Because if yall leave me wiht this story it will be about 100 chapters by the time i'm done. Tell me what you think!**

**-taylorcullenforever**

B POV

We left the party getting into his Volvo. The silence was so freaking loud as we drove in silence. But then Edward broke it.

"I'm really sorry about everything that happened tonight. You know I love you right?" He asked, looking at me for a second.

"It's not your fault. She was the one all over you. I know you love me. I love you too." I said, my voice was calm, even though I felt anxious. But I didn't know why.

"It was my fault. I should have been paying attention to her thoughts instead of concentrating so hard on the babies' heartbeats. I should have stopped her from doing it in the first place." He sounded sad, and I'm sure he was. He looked over at me again, studying my face. Trying to find any emotion. I had a straight face on so he couldn't tell how I was feeling.

"No it was not your fault that you were listening to your own children's heartbeats instead of listening to her thoughts. Don't blame yourself. She made the move after all. Don't blame yourself, ok?" I said looking over to him.

"It is my fault for listening to our children instead of listening to her." He said.

"I would rather have you listening to our children instead of her thoughts!"

"Ok, I won't blame myself." he said, but I knew he was going to anyway.

"Can I ask you something?" I was curious about something.

"Yes?"

"How did you end up dancing with her anyway?"

"She walked up to me right after you departed for the restroom. She asked me to dance and I felt bad for her. I really should have said no."

"Well don't worry about it now."

"Are you going to get revenge?" I was silent. I was thinking of all the ways I could get revenge.

"What are you thinking? You're not plotting her death are you?" He asked, his tone obviously anxious. I smiled, that was a good idea. I knew this was so not like me, but I wanted her to leave Edward and me alone. It was a good way to get her out of the picture. Bella, what are you thinking, I thought to myself.

"Maybe. That is one good way to get her out of the picture." I said. He shook his head.

"Bella, don't do anything stupid. She is probably going to leave soon. I hope or we are going to have to do something." He said, his eyes on the road, I think. Or off looking at something.

"Whatever, if she doesn't leave. I'm doing something. She is driving a wedge between us! Don't you see that! She has to go! And soon!" I shouted. I rarely yelled at Edward.

"I know. We will do something." I saw the headlights of another car. It was behind us and gaining fast. Then another car was coming up. The next things happened in slow motion. I guess from the feeling I was having. It was in slow motion, at least for me. The car about 12 feet from us was gaining still, the car behind them sped up, going right into the car behind us. The force was amazing. The car behind us flipped, rolling over and over down the side of the road. The car was now on fire. The light lite up the car that had hit the car behind us. It was a red convertible. I gasped. Rosalie. I then saw the car on fire. It was Mary's, or what I could tell of it. The car exploded. The fire going high into the sky, stretching throughout the air. Car parts flew everywhere. A part flying and landing right in front of our Volvo. My heart was racing in my chest. Had Lucy been in the car? Edward was already running out to Rosalie. I finally used my vampire powers and raced out of the car finding myself in front of Rosalie's car in half a second. Rosalie gracefully got out of her car a sly smile on her face.

"What did you do that for?" Edward asked at her through gritted teeth. I didn't exactly know why he was so mad, maybe the fact Rosalie had just killed someone. I was happy. Even though I knew it was really sick to feel happy about someone just dieing.

"Mary was getting on my last nerve, and she was trying to drive a wedge between you. What she said tonight was unacceptable. It pissed me off. So the bitch had to go." She said, flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"What do you mean, what she said tonight?" I asked, wondering what she had meant.

"Well I had seen Mary kiss Edward and it pissed me off. Knowing she had the nerve to do that! So I saw you walked into the room Edward had gone into. Then I saw Mary go in there, so I followed. I walked to the door and put my ear on the door. I heard everything Edward and Mary said. But I couldn't see the action happening behind the door. So once I heard the words that Mary had said about killing Bella and the babies', I knew I had to do something and soon. So here we are." She said, looking down at the burning car.

"Oh. Who was in the car? Was Lucy in there too?" I said, panic in my voice.

"No, just Mary. She was following you two." Rosalie said.

"Well, lets leave and leave the car for the police to find. They'll think she hit a deer or something." Edward said, grabbing me around the waist and walking me back over to the car.

"Ok, see at home." Rosalie said getting back into her car. I was relieved that nothing else was going to happen, now that Mary was gone. But then again I felt said knowing Mary had just died, but the relieved feeling was much stronger. I now no longer need to go to Charlie to get a restraining order, so back to the house it was.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was somewhat short. Really i'm sorry. I was trying to get it done and have Mary gone. So for all you Mary haters your welcome! Lol. But please Review and tell me what you think and this chapter and the sequal thing. REVIEW!! PLEASE!! :**

**Thanks everyone!**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	37. Are You Mad?

**I dont own any characters except Lucy (Mary is GONE)**

**Thanks to all my awesome fans! Yall are amazing! **

**If any of my Forum buddies see this: i hope you like my little video! : **

**-taylorcullenforever**

I rolled over a inch, feeling Edward holding onto me. I smiled to myself and inhaled his sweet aroma.

"Good morning," I said, pulling my face up, from his chest, to look at him. His crooked smile was on his face and his eyes were burning into mine.

"Good morning, love." He said, my smile widening at the sound of his voice. He tightened his arms around me, I placed my face on his chest. He placed his chin on my head. We sat like this for a while until my stomach made a mad growling sound. I knew that if I could, I would have blushed bright scarlet red. Edward chuckled, his arms unwinding themselves from me. He scooped me off the bed and ran me into the kitchen. He gently sat me down on my feet.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked, that crooked smile of mine playing on his lovely lips. I had to smile at that. I thought for a second, I was dieing for a huge pizza.

"A _huge_ pizza." I said, my face lighting up at the thought of eating a cheesy, greasy, big pizza. Edward busted out laughing. "What?" I asked, not really understanding what was so funny.

"The past few weeks, you have been craving the weirdest things at the weirdest times." He said, in between laughing. It took him a few minutes to stop laughing. When he finally stopped laughing, Alice was walking toward us, a huge smile on her face.

"I'll go get you like a gigantic pizza, or 2 or 3." She said, her smiling widening.

"Thanks, Alice." I said, smiling back at her. As she walked by her hand caressed my stomach. She sighed. I chuckled. As Alice left, Edward came over wrapping his arms around me the best he could, sweetly kissing my neck. I sighed happily. Then a question I had been meaning to ask came into mind.

"How do you think Lucy will take Mary having died last night?" I asked, as his kissing were now trailing up the length of my neck and onto my face. Finding my lips. When we parted he answered my question.

"I don't know. But from her thoughts, I don't think she will be too upset." He said, unleashing his dazzling gaze on me. A few minutes later, Alice came in with 2 pizzas in her hand. I greedily ate both right in front of both of them.

"Wow, you wolfed those down." Alice said, chuckling as I liked my fingers.

"Wow, I haven't seen you so hungry before." Edward said. I laughed. Then the door bell rang.

"I've got it," I said, waddling over to the door the fastest I could. I pried open the door to find Jacob and Lucy standing in the doorway. They both didn't look to happy.

"Come in," I said, opening the door wider, as they walked in stopping once they were inside. I turned to them. "Let's take a seat," I said, my feet were killing me. I sat down on one of the couches, Edward sinking down beside me. One hand landing on my stomach.

"So Mary is dead," Lucy said, looking at me. She was gripping Jacob's hand tightly. His thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand. Jacob's attention was on Lucy.

"Yes," I said, my throat closing. It felt like something was stuck in my throat. I swallowed, waiting for her to say something. Anything.

"Exactly how did it happen? I saw her leave after you two," She said, nodding toward me and Edward. "Don't give me any bullshit or make up stories. Just what happened?" I nodded. I walked over to the kitchen and received my cell phone. I then went and sat back down.

"Well last night at the party, Mary kissed Edward during a slow dance and I freaked. Edward went into Alice's room and I went in after him hiding in a corner in the dark. Mary then came in and said this," I said, clicking the record button. Her voice came on, filling in the silence. Lucy sat looking at my phone , wide-eyed. As the conversation ended, Lucy's mouth was hanging open.

"Oh my gawd! I can't believe her! I knew she was going to go for Edward. I knew it! I saw her leave the party after you left, I didn't think she was following you." She said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I'm sorry. After we left the party, Mary followed us and Rosalie was pissed off at her. She heard the conversation too. So she hit Mary car with her own. Mary's car his the side of the road, flipping over. The car caught on fire and exploded. I'm so sorry." I said.

"Don't be sorry. She deserved it! She has never been nice to anyone! She got what she deserved."

"Are you mad?" I asked, looking down at my stomach.

"No, a little sad that my sister is dead. But not mad. She was never nice to me at all. So her being gone it's as bad as it would be if I was really close to her." She said, looking up at Jake. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Oh," I said.

"I was only getting harsh when I asked you what happened, was because I know you were going to think I was going to be pissed and not tell me exactly what happened." She said, looking at me thoughtfully.

"Oh ok," I said I looked at Edward. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake give Lucy and sweet kiss. I smiled, knowing that Jake had found someone who would love him like he should be loved. Not half way, but fully. I turned back to Lucy.

"Well, we have to go. Have some things to do." Lucy said, getting up. Her hand still tightly wrapped around Jake's. They were so cute together.

"Ok," I said, walking them to the door and letting them out. I watched them drive out of the drive way. I turned to Edward, walking into his open arms. I buried my face in his chest.

"That went better than I thought it would have." I murmured into his chest. He tightened his grip, putting his face into my hair, and inhaling.

"Yes it did. Now nothing is pushing us apart. Its just you, the babies, and me." He said. I looked up into his face. I leaned forward and started kissing him passionately. After a few minutes, he pulled back. His lips still touching mine.

"I love you." He said. His eyes burning into mine.

"I love you too."

"For all eternity."

"For all eternity." Just then the babies' kicked. Edward's hand was on my stomach. He looked down at my stomach, smiling like crazy. He looked at me his smile widening even more, as the babies kept kicking. He bent down, and got level to my stomach. He pulled my shirt off my stomach. He kissed my stomach gently, caressing my stomach with his cold hands. He put his lips on my stomach.

"I love you guys too. I love you. For all eternity." He said to the two miracles kicking inside me.

* * *

Ok, the next chapter will be about 2 or 2 1/5 months later... just letting everyone know. I was planning on this chapter being 2 or 2 1/2 months but with the help of **Tish** (Thanks Girl!!) i decided to write about Lucy's feelings about Mary dieing and kinda show a little bit of how close Jake and Lucy are getting. There will be more of them in the future chapters. Thanks for reading... please reviews (reviews are SO grately appreciated)! : Oh, and so very sorry for the long wait! Truly sorry. I will try to update soon again! :

-taylorcullenforever


	38. 4 More Weeks

Ok, i dont own any character except Lucy.

Thanks for reading. Check out my other story My Bella Can Dance!

Hope you like this chapter

-taylorcullenforever

* * *

--2 Months Later-- (Bella is 7 months and 2 weeks) If i'm incorrect sorry, I lost count too.

It was 11:00 at night and we were planning the wedding. I was exhausted and my eyes were so heavy they were dropping. I could hear Alice's chatter about the finishing details, but I was too tired to pay enough attention to figure out exactly what she was talking about. Along with the wedding planning, Alice was also planning the baby shower. But, of course being Alice, she was not telling me what exactly she was planning for the baby shower. I was now huge! I couldn't even see the floor now, when I looked down. I smiled at the thought.

"Uh, Alice? I think Bella needs some serious rest. I'm going to put her in bed." He said. I slowly turned my head and smiled at him, my eyes almost fully closed. Then I heard Alice.

"Ok, all the wedding plans are set. The wedding will be 2 weeks after the baby shower." She said, her voice high and happy. I was getting married in 4 weeks total. I would be Isabella Cullen in 4 weeks. I smiled at the thought. My eyes finally closed, but I felt cold arms being wrapped around me, picking me up. There was a quick breeze across my face and then I felt my head being put on a fluffy, soft pillow. I turned getting as comfortable as possible. I felt Edward get in bed, laying beside me, arms wrapping around me and hands being placed on my stomach. I heard him whisper I love you and heard myself whisper it back. Then I quickly fell into a sickening dream.

I was standing in our house, a knife in my hand. My children were standing about 5 feet from me, looking as if they were in pain. Then I saw it. They were inhumanly gorgeous and pale. Then they were both yelling out in pain. Then they stopped screching and looked up at me. Their eyes were crimson red.

"No!" I shouted. But they were vampires. Full ones. They were about 15 or 16 from the looks of them. They were no longer normal, my babies were no longer human. They had turned.

I screamed for a second, before clasping a hand over my mouth and muffling the sound of my still going scream. I felt Edward shift, so that in a second I was sitting in his lap, head on his chest.

"What happened?" he whispered into my ear. I shivered, the dream replaying itself in my head over and over.

"Our children. Vampires. No." I said, still shaking from the dream.

"What?"

"Our children turned into vampires. They were only 15 or 16. No, they shouldn't be turned into vampires." I said, shaking even harder now. I couldn't get the dream out of my head, it was haunting me and playing over and over behind my eye lids.

"It was only a dream. It was only a dream. It's ok. Shhh." Edward tried to calm me down. But I was still shaking 20 minutes later. Something about the dream, just was . . . I don't know. Something about it. The next thing I knew I was drifting off again.

I rolled over, my arm over my eyes. I groaned and tried to sit up. I failed and let myself fall back onto the bed. Then Edward was beside me.

"Good morning. Are you ok?" He asked, remembering last night and my dream. The dream came back into my mind. Playing as fresh as last night. The images crystal clear and horrifying. I didn't want my children to become vampires. At least not yet. I wanted them to be normal, until they were old enough to finally understand everything, or at least somewhat understand. I wanted them to have a choice. I didn't want them to not have a choice.

"Yes, it was just a dream. Just a dream."

E POV

I was listening to the babies' heartbeat when Bella started screaming. I looked at her, she had her hand clamped on her mouth and was still screaming. I quickly sat up, putting her on my lap. I rubbed her back until she was no longer screaming.

"What happened?" I asked, she shivered, her mind far away. As if she was seeing something only she could see.

"Our children. Vampires. No." she quietly said, her voice shaky and horrified. She was still shaking. I didn't fully understand what she meant by our children and vampires.

"What?" What she said next sent chills up my spin.

"Our children turned into vampires. They were only 15 or 16. No, they shouldn't be vampires." she said, shaking even harder. I had to calm her. She was freaking out.

"It was only a dream. It was only a dream. It's ok. Shh." I said, over and over. But I felt like it wasn't _just_ a dream. Even after 20 mintues she was still shaking, I was scared something was really wrong with her. Or whatever she saw was horrible. Then she was drifting back to sleep in my arms. I carefully laid her back on the bed after she was fully asleep. I kissed her forehead and her stomach, then laid back down with her. About 10 minutes before 10:00 I went into the kitchen to make Bella some breakfast. She usually woke up about 10 or 10:15. After putting together a good breakfast for her and the babies, I heard her moan and roll over. I smiled and flew up the stairs with the food in my hands. When I got in our bedroom, she was spread across the bed, gazing up at the ceiling. I ran over to her.

"Good morning. Are you ok?" I asked, worried that she was going to go into a shaking fit like last night. She was silent for a moment before answering.

"Yes, it was only a dream. It was only a dream." she said. She sounded as if she was trying to convince herself that, instead of convincing me.

B POV

"I have some breakfast for you." Edward said, helping me sit up some. I leaned against the headboard and waited for him. Edward walked over and grabbed a tray, walking over and placing it on my thighs. The tray had cereal, orange juice, milk, eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and lots of other good things. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Aww. This is so sweet. You shouldn't have." The food looked delicious and I was starving. He smiled his crooked smile and sat next to me on the bed.

"I wanted to make you breakfast. You worked pretty hard on all the wedding plans last night." He said, giggling. I dug into my food, eating happily. When I got to the eggs the food was starting to taste pretty disgusting.

"I'm done." I said, wiping off my mouth. Edward took the tray, quickly running it downstairs and running back up to me. When he was back, he sat on the bed next to me again.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said.

"Do you need help showering? I could wash you." He said, smiling. I could no longer wash myself from the waist down.

"Yea. I do." I said, giggling at how much I needed help with things. Edward quickly stripped down to his boxer and took my hand. He led me into the bathroom closing the door behind us. He turned on the water getting it really warm. He then turned to me stripping me down. I stepped into the shower and waited for him. He came in with 3 bottles shampoo, conditioner, and soap. I had my arms and hands covering myself. It was weired having him see me, even though he had seen me many other times.

"I've seen you before, Bella," he said, giggling. "Anyways, you're beautiful. Don't cover yourself up." He said. I looked at him a second before removing my hands and arms from myself. He throughly washed me down and washed my hair. After getting me clean, he took off his boxers and washed himself. I stood looking at him, in awe, at how gorgeous he really was. And he was mine. After he was done, he wrapped me up into a towel and then wrapped himself in a towel. We both got out and got dressed.

-- 1 Week Later--

B POV

It seemed like time was flying by. The baby shower was getting closer and closer. Everyday Alice would come home with a bag or two or forty. But she never let me see what was in the bags. I was getting anxious and I was due in about 1 month and 2 weeks. Soon I would have two angels in my arms, and they would be all mine. All mine.

* * *

ok so things are starting to unravel and come around. I know i said the baby shower was suppose to be this chapter but this chapter seemed pretty good. Letting everyone know what is coming up in the next 4 weeks. Hope you liked this chapter... next chapter should be the baby shower unless something comes up or something. Thanks for all my fans who have been with me since chapter 1. If you havent seen my new story (that was given to me) go check it out My Bella Can Dance. Things are already getting WACKY in that story. Thanks for reading! Review!! :

-taylorcullenforever


	39. Baby Shower

Disclaimer: I dont own any characters.

Ok, finally the baby shower...

Sorry for the long wait... it is hard having ot write 3 stories and do youtube videos... uggg...but here is the chapter..

hope you liked it... now i've only been to like 3 baby showers and i never got ot stay the whole tiem so i wasnt too sure about how a baby shower went so go easy on me...

Thanks for reading.

-taylorcullenforever

* * *

Alice had her cold hands over my eyes, blinding me. We walked about forty steps, then stopped. I stood there not exactly knowing where we were. Then Alice's hands came off my eyes and I could see.

"Oh . . . (gasps) my . . . (gasps) . . . gawd (gasps). Alice you shouldn't have." I said. The entire house was decorated. We were standing right in front of the front door. The living room cut in half by a huge sign saying 'Congratulations Bella It's a Girl and Boy'. It was so sweet. The room was covered in confetti, ribbons, streamers, and tons more. It was rainbow. There was also a row of stuffed animals on the couch. I started walking over to the couch, no, not walking more like trudging. I was so huge even trudging was now hard. When I got over to the couch I could see the stuffed animals more clearly. How ironic they were. There was a mountain lion, a grizzly bear, and a deer. The things that they ate. I laughed out loud. Then I noticed something, there were presents all over the floor. I mean thousands upon thousands of gifts, wrapped and placed all around the room. I also noticed that baby things were hanging from streamers on the ceiling. It was so adorable. Baby outfits were also on the couches and furniture. It was absolutely adorable. I turned back around, so that I was facing Alice, Rosalie was also there beside her. I was starting to cry. I trudged my fastest, when I reached they I hugged them as tight as I could.

"You guys are too nice. This really was too much. I love you guys so much." I said, the venom flowing endlessly down my streaked face.

"You deserve it. I mean carrying those two blessings inside of you 24/7 must be really tough. Anyway, it was so fun planning this. Thanks for letting us get away with all of this." I finally let them go, turning back around to look some more. My eyes were trying to comprehend all the colors. Then the doorbell rang.

"Come on." Alice said, gently grabbing my hand and helping me to the door. When we got there and pried the door open. Lucy and the whole pack was standing there.

"Oh my gosh. What are you guys doing here?" I asked the pack. What were they doing?

"We are here for you baby shower. Were only going to stay a second but we wanted to come by and drop of some presents we have." Seth said, as they all came in. The first thing I noticed was that Jacob had his arms around Lucy's waist. They were really cute together. I knew that Jacob was going to pop the question sometime soon. The rest of them walked in after Jake and Lucy, looking around at the house. There eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of their heads. I laughed at that.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" I asked them. They all nodded. I noticed each of them had a present of two in their arms. I still couldn't believe everyone had come. Sam, Quil, Jake, Seth, Leah, Embry, and Billy.

"Well come on in and have a seat. Bella, come on. You're hungry, right?" Alice said. I turned to her and nodded. I was starving. Alice took my hand again, placing me on the couch and left to get me something to eat. Everyone took a seat and looked at me.

"Ready everyone," Seth said, looking at everyone. They nodded. What? "1 . . . 2 . . . 3."

"Congratulations, Bella." They all yelled. I busted out laughing, watching there arms go up in the air. Then I started crying at how sweet it was. I got up and went over to them.

"You guys are the best. Thank you." I said to them, giving each one a huge.

"You guys let me take those gifts." I heard Rosalie say. She walked over and started taking up the gifts. She was looking as beautiful as ever.

"Thanks for the gifts and everything." I said, to them. Smiling.

"No problem. But we all have one request." Sam said.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to bring those two down to La Push often." Sam said.

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't we be sure?"

"Because I'm a vampire. Why would you want my children around you guys." I said, now looking down at my belly.

"Bella, don't be silly. We all love you. Yes, you are one but you've grown on all of us." Sam said.

"Oh ok. I can do that then." I said.

"Well then, now that that is settled. We need to get going." I gave them all hugs and thanked them, then watched them walk out the door. Jake, to my surprise, stayed with Lucy. She walked over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Wow, Bella. You are even bigger since the last time I saw you. Which was what 3 days ago." She said. I laughed and she joined in.

"Man, I know. I'm a planet now. So how have you been?"

"Good, good. I have some news though. But you probably don't want to here my news on your baby shower night." She said, looking embarrassed.

"No, no. Tell me I want to know." I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Look." She said, lifting her left hand up and putting it in front of my face. There was a diamond ring on her wedding ring finger. I smiled at this. Then squealed with delight.

"Oh my gawd! Lucy! That's great!" I screamed, hugging her again. She was glowing.

"I know. He proposed last night. It was so sweet."

"That is so great. I'm so happy for you guys." I looked over and found that Jake was talking to Alice in the kitchen.

"I'm off to the restroom." Lucy said. I nodded, starting to waddled over to Jake. When I got to him I hit him on the shoulder.

"You proposed to her and didn't tell me! Jacob Black! How dare you!" I said, playfully. He smiled and shrugged. I hugged him the best I could.

"I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks." He said. I then missed Edward. Alice had kicked all the guys out for the baby shower. But I knew I would see him right after, so I pushed the sadness aside and starting eating with everyone.

"Present time!" Alice screamed 20 minutes later. She was bouncing up and down, not being able to control herself. Sometimes I was so freaking scared of her.

-- 20 Minutes Later--

I couldn't believe there were so many presents. It was like an endless pile of presents. My hands were tired of ripping paper after paper off presents. I had already unwrapped about 100 presents and there was like 300 more. But the presents were so amazing. Toys, clothing, baby food, tons of things that I would need. As Alice handed me another box, I knew that everyone would always be there for me. No matter what. And I was so grateful.

--1 hours later--

We were finally done with the presents and everything was sprawled out everywhere. We were now eating cake, which was so good tasting. Or at least for right now. We had eaten tons of junk food in the time that we were opening all the gifts and I was starting to get sick to my stomach. Now days, it seemed like I could eat a ton of food before it started tasting bad.

"Ok, now it's time for the biggest gift out of all of them. Come on Bella." Alice said, taking my plate, putting it down, grabbing my arm, and pulling me up the stairs. I groaned, pulling back.

"Bella, come on. You're going to like this." She said, as I felt cold familiar arms wrap around me. I smiled at this feeling.

"Love, don't be hard." He said. Alice let my hand go, and Edward pulled me into him. We started walking toward one of the rooms in the house that was not used and was suppose to be the babies' room .

"Edward? Do you know what the big surprise is?" I asked, hoping he did so he could tell me.

"No. She is keeping her thoughts away from the surprise." I sighed and kept walking until we got to the door. Then Alice put her hands over my eyes, I groaned even louder. I heard the door open and I walked in. Then I could see. The room was already made up. In the room there were 2 cribs, on oppisite sides of the room, 2 rocking chairs next to each other. And stuffed animals all around the room. It was adorable. There was a book shelf with the classic books I like, diapers, baby wipes, and so much more. It was amazing. The walls had huge rainbows with the names Elizabeth and Alex across the walls. It was beautiful. Venom was forming in my eyes, falling down my face. I was crying when I turned to see everyone standing behind me.

"You guys . . . thank . . . you . . . so . . . much." I gasped. They all said your welcome and gave me big hugs. They were too good to me. But the party was over and Edward was with me. The grabbed me up in his arms, sitting us both in a rocking chair. Everyone left giving us privacy.

"Do you like the room?" Edward asked me, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Yes, I love it. Yall are too good to me." I said.

"No were not. We just love you." He said.

"I love you." I said, looking at him.

"I love you too."

He rocked us back and forth as we talked about names and things for the babies'. I was in heaven.

* * *

OK! The chapter is finally done and here. Hope you liked it. I want at least 10 to 15 reviews... i know i'm asking for a little too much but oh well. THANKS SOOO much for reading my story. I'll try to update soon... oh and if you havent read my other two stories... :

-taylorcullenforever


	40. Author Note, Sorry for the wait! READ

Ok People! I know you have been waiting so very patiently for my next chapter. The Wedding. Now, i have been putting this chapter off because this chapter is going to be the hardest for me! Seeing as i barely know anything about what exactly happens in weddings (all the DETAILS) this is going to be hard. So i've been working on getting picture of all the Cullen's clothing and finding vows and tons of stuff. Now, i am going to start working on the chapter but since i have to make sure i have all the stuff right, the chapter will probably not be done till about Friday. Thursday if i get is done sooner. But thank you to everyone who has reviewed like crazy and been with me through all my twists and turns. You guys are amazing! I love you guys! thanks for waiting! I will try to make this upcoming chapter the best it can possibly be!

-taylorcullenforever


	41. What Happened?

Ok, i finally have the wedding chapter done. Don't go on before reading all of this. This chapter was very hard seeing as i'm young and have only been to one wedding and i dont really remember any of it. So the way i had the wedding go might be diffrent than what you know. Tons of people do it diffrently according to religion no religion and tons more. So please dont get mad if i totally do not have the wedding right. That was the way i was told to do on the internet. Yes, i had to search the internet. But anyway, i was not very good at describing any of the Dresses or Tuxs so i have the URLs for all of them on the BIO page. You might want to check out each dress before you read my crappy description. The Guys Tux URL seem ot not be working but they are mostly the same just diffrent colors or set a diffrent way (your not missing anything). But here it is and i really tried my best to make everything right and perfect. So please review!

Thanks for reading!

-taylorcullenforever

* * *

"Bella, we are almost done." Alice said, as I kept my eyes closed feeling the fabric sliding over my skin. I felt a few tugs here and there then I felt nothing.

"Ok!" Alice said, in a very high, chirpy voice. I opened my eyes. I smiled at her, since she was smiling at me already. But then she put her hand on her hip and gave me a serious look.

"What?" I asked, looking around to see what could have gotten on her nerves so much. She just kept looking at me.

"Are you going to look at yourself in the mirror? Because you look beautiful!" Alice said to me and I looked over to where the wall length mirror was, I moaned. I was fat and there was no way I wanted to see myself.

"No, I know what I look like. I look fat." I told her, satisfied with my answer. She frowned at me, then an evil smile appeared on her face. She slowly started walking toward me, the smile growing. I backed away from her, a horrified expression on my face. She quickly ran over to me, her hands clamping down on my left arm. I tried to pull back, but she pulled me over toward the mirror before I could do anything more. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see myself in my wedding dress, all fat and bumpy.

"Bella, just look at yourself." Alice said, but I refused to open my eyes. I had seen my dress and loved it immediately. The flowing silk that sweetly caressed my skin when I moved. But I had no intention of seeing myself in the dress, I was way too huge. "Bella, come on. Just look at yourself. Or I will stop this wedding. And don't think I won't." I gasped but kept my eyes closed, would she really do that? No, she wouldn't. But I would make her happy and look at myself. I reluctantly opened my eyes, to find someone so beautiful looking back at me. It was me. The dress was hanging perfectly on me and my huge, poking out tummy. The trail flowing behind me. It looked more beautiful on me than it did when I saw the dress on a hanger. My boobs were nice and plump looking as the silk fabric tried to hold them in. I loved the pieces of silk that hung down off my shoulders leaving thin straps holding the dress on me. A slight breeze blew from the open window and the silk that was hanging loosely just above my tummy and below my chest, blew into the air. I looked gorgeous. I really did. Then I noticed myself smiling.

"See, you look amazing!" Alice said, nodding her head. Approving.

"I do look amazing. Wow, you did great Alice! Thank you so much!" I said to her, waddling toward her and hugging her the best I could. One drop of venom fell down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

"Well, hello my darlings!" I heard Rosalie call. I turned toward her, only to find myself in a trance at her beauty in her bridesmaid dress. It was a pink, strapless dress that came down only a little past her knees. It showed off her nice legs. Since she was a little tall and the dress was made probably for someone a little shorter it showed off her legs perfectly. Plus, it was a bright pink, thanks to Alice . But I didn't care to much, since the wedding was going to be a somewhat small one in the Cullen's backyard.

"Hi, Rosalie." I said, as she put something down and fixed her dress. She looked at me and gasped.

"You look amazing, Bella. Wow. Edward is going to have a _dead_ heart attack when he sees you!" I laughed at her dead heart joke. And thanked her. Alice slipped off to put on her dress and Rosalie and I fixed my hair a little more. Then Renee came in, holding some hair products.

"Bella, baby! Here are some hair products to get your hair the way you want it." She said but stopped when she saw me. She smiled and started getting teary eyed. She hugged me the best she could and I could feel her lips at my ear.

"You look absolutly gorgeous. I have never seen anyone so beautiful and gorgeous as you." She said and back off. Wiping the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Renee, I hope you are wearing water-proof make-up, because if you're already crying now. Just wait till the actual ceremony." Rosalie said, holding out some to Renee.

"I better go put that stuff on! I'll took scary if I don't." She said, taking the products and walking into the restroom. Rosalie sprayed my hair some more and Esme came in the room hold a steaming hot curling iron.

"Rosalie, here you go." Esme said, handing off the curling iron. "You look beautiful, honey." She said, looking me up and down. Was everyone going to comment on my dress, I was starting to get tired of all the compliments.

"Thanks." Rosalie sprayed more products in my hair and I coughed. They finished my hair in under 3 minutes and I had curls bouncing everywhere. My hair looked like a model's. I mentally laughed at that. I then noticed I hadn't really paid attention to Renee's or Esme's dresses. As Renee came out of the bathroom I looked closely at her. Her dress was flowing and long, with spaghetti straps. It was champagne colored and showed off Renee's boobs nicely. She looked amazing in the dress, she also looked younger.

Then I looked at Esme. I loved her dress on her. It was strapless and flowing too. The back was longer than the front, showing off a little of her legs. The dress color, which was Latte, brought out the carmel in her hair. She looked amazing in the dress. Everyone looked amazing and I wondered how the guys were going to look. But as I thought about stuff, I could somewhat see everyone getting last minute stuff done and ready. Finishing up make-up and double checking boobs (so there girls were sure not to fall out) and checking to make sure they had everything.

"Bella, here." I heard Alice say, her voice bringing me back to earth. She was holding a veil and waiting for me to take it. I took it and went over to the mirror, Alice then took it and placed it perfectly on my head, pulling the see-through fabric over my face. I laughed at this.

"We have 20 minutes, till show time. So go pee, do whatever you need to." Alice said and I nodded. She went off and I stood there in front of the mirror looking at the person that had become me. My golden eyes, pale skin, unbelievable gorgeousness. Everything that had changed about me. I was so different, yet so much the same. I look down at my stomach, placing one hand on my tummy. Then I heard it, two voices fighting. I walked over to the door and placed my ear on it, listening carefully.

"I want to see, Bella. Now." Edward said, his tone annoyed.

"No, you're not allowed to see her. She's in her wedding dress and if you see her before the wedding it is bad luck. Now go!" Alice said, her voice pissed off.

"No, I want to see her." Edward said, I could hear his feeting moving every which way, trying to get past the pixie.

"Edward, listen to Alice. I'll see you soon." I said to Edward and I could hear his jaw snap.

"What!" He said, his tone now hurt.

"Go." I said, and walked away from the door. I made sure everything was fine, then went to find my father. I walked into the next room and found Renee and him hugging and holding onto each other. At that moment, I wished that I had not came in here in the first place, ruining their little moment together. Sometimes I thought they were still in love with each other, sometimes I really did. But I slowly and quietly walked out of the room without interupting them. I would just wait till Charlie came out to tell him we had about 10 minutes left. About 3 minutes later, he came out holding Renee's hand. When they saw me they let their hands go.

"Go ahead and keep holding hands, don't let me stop you." I said smiling.

"You look beautiful!" Charlie said, getting teary eyed just like Renee. I laughed at this and hugged him.

"Thanks Dad. You look pretty handsome yourself." Charlie blushed and looked down at his suit.

"No, I look ridiculous!"

"No, you don't! You look handsome!" I said, giving him a reassuring smile. "Well, I just came over here to tell you be in this room because we have only about 5 minutes left till show time." I told him and he nodded, secretly (or so he thought) grabbing Renee's hand again. I turned around and left. Then remembered someone, Lucy. Where was she? I hadn't seen her for about a week. She had called yesterday to tell me she was coming. But I had yet to see her.

"Bella!" I heard a girl call out and I turned toward where the sound was coming from. It was Lucy, it was like I had called her. She had a pair of pink shoes in her hand and was running over to me, her hair flopping everywhere. She stopped when she reached me, panting like a dog.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! My dress just got out of the dry cleaners and was not working with me. And uggg. Sorry." She said, bending down to put on her shoes.

"Don't worry about it at all. I'm just glad you made it. Go over there," I said pointing toward the make-up and hair dresser. "And fix yourself up. Hurry, we only have about 3 minutes." She ran over, grabbing at the products. She was wearing a strapless bust chiffon short dress, which I knew because Alice loved that type of dress. It was in the color of Rose Petal. It fitted her very well.

"It's time, people!" Alice yelled and my stomach flipped. I was so nervous that my hands were fidgeting. Charlie came over putting out his arm and I took it. Lucy, ran outside to go sit by Jacob. Who I guessed was here. Alice got everyone lined up. Jasper and Emmett walked in, waking over to stand by Alice and Rosalie. They saw me and their jaws dropped too. I knew they would say something later. Alice put Charlie and I in the back behind them. Then I heard the music start. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes **(A/N The Song Is Pachebel: Canon In D) **my nerves getting the best of me. I opened my eyes to see Emmett and Rosalie starting to turn the corner. Charlie turned to me.

"Are you nervous?" I turned to him and gulped.

"Yea."

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Just breath in and out." I did as he said and I felt a little better. Now Alice and Jasper were going then it was to be me. Someone behind me was fixing the train of my dress, and holding it up in the air. Then it was my turn. My nerves were all over the place now and I was praying that I wouldn't trip. Charlie and I walked forward, I could feel the girl behind me holding my train still. **(A/N Now I don't know very much about the sayings in a wedding and there are a lot of ways to start off a wedding Dearly beloved, friends and Family we are gather here to day . .. etc. So please don't get mad if I put the steps of a wedding out of order. Or if what i'm saying is not right. I have proof of where I got the information from which I will put in the end comment from me.)**

We turned the corner to find everyone standing waiting for us. We fully turned and started walking down the aisle. The girl behind me dropped my train so that it flowed behind me. When most people could see me I heard gasps and ahhs. I smiled at this and kept taking deep breaths. I wondered if I was going to fall or not. But then something caught my eyes. It was Jacob he was smiling at me, as if he was truly happy about everything that had happened and happy about this. Then I started seeing everyone else. Alice had made the guest list so I had no clue on who was here. I saw the group Jessica, Mike (who didn't look to happy at all), Lauren (who looked pissed), Eric, Ben, Connor, Angela, and more friends. I saw all of their parents with them also. Then I saw Edward. He was just staring at me, his mouth opened. His staring at me looked longing. With every step I was getting closer and closer to Edward. His crooked smile making me melt. I finally reached Edward and the music died down. I still had my arm around Charlie's.

"Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?" The priest asked.

"Her Mother and I." Charlie said, he kissed my hand and place my hand in Edward's. Edward took both of my hands as I stood in front of him. Then the priest started again.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Bella and Edward in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, and solemnly. In to this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined." Edward was looking at me with such love in his eyes. And I looked back with just as much love in my eyes. It was finally happening. I was going to be his for all eternity and he was going to be mine for all eternity. And we would be together. He was going to be mine and we would soon have two little angels in our arms. For us to love too.

"If any person can show just why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest looked around, as did Edward and I. No one made a move but just stared at Edward and I. We turned back to each other. And the priest continued.

"Now the vows. Edward?" the priest looked at him, nodding for him to start with his vow. Edward nodded and looked at me, his eyes burning so intensely into mine. And started.

"Bella, I love you this much. Enough to do anything for you. Give my life, my love, my heart and my soul to you and for you. Enough to willingly give all of my time, efforts, thoughts, talents, trust, and prayers to you. Enough to want to protect you. Care you for, guide you, hold you, comfort you, listen to you, and cry to you and with you. Enough to be silly around you. Never have to hide anything from you, and be myself with you. I love you enough to share all of my sentiments, dreams, goals, fears, hopes, and worries. My entire life with you. Enough to want the best for you, to wish for your success. And to hope for the fulfillment of all of you endeavors. Enough to keep my promises to you and pledge my loyalty and faithfulness to you. Enough to cherish your friendship, adore your personality, respect you and see you for who are are. I love you enough to fight for you, compromise for you and sacrifice myself for you if need be. Enough to miss you incredibly when we are apart, no matter what length of time it's for and regardless of the distance. Enough to believe in our relationship, to stand by it through the worst of times, to have faith in our strength as a couple, and to never ever give up on us. Enough to to spend all of eternity with you, be there for you, when you need or want me, and never ever want to leave you or live without you. I don't love you this much, but love you so much more. For all _eternity_." I was in tears by the time he had finished his vow and I was now glad Alice had made me wear water-proof makeup. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see people wiping their eyes and I could hear they quietly sniffling. I wiped my eyes quickly.

"Bella?" I nodded.

"Edward, what can I say to you that I haven't already said, what can I give you that I haven't already given. Is there anything of me that isn't yours already? My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul." Then I felt something burst open in me, then felt something cool trickling down my leg. My water broke! I bent down, haunched over myself. This was not the time for them to come out. I was due soon but them coming now was not great.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say. His voice was full of worry. I then could hear everyone whispering.

"Edward!" I said, panic in my voice. I could hear everyone moving and hear there thoughts as well.

"Bella! What's wrong!"

"My water broke!" I said.

* * *

I really hope you liked this chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but i was kinda putting this chapter off since it was going and was the hardest chapter to write. But anyway, please review! I would love lots of reviews! Thanks for all my fans and i only have two more chapters maybe only one before the end of this story. But i will be making a sequal telling the Children's lives. Which will not be as sweet as you think it will be. So review and thanks so much for reading!

here is the weddding link that i figured out what came first and stuff:

(I will put the link in my bio page along with the URL for the clothes)

now if the wedding is totally screwed up (i'm praying its not) then you cant totally blame me! I TRIED!!

thanks for everything!

Love you guys!,

-taylorcullenforever


	42. Push!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Lucy!**

**Ok, people. Thanks so much for being SO patient and waiting for my chapter. I was having trouble writing the chapter. I wrote it, but didn't like it. So i had to go back and re-write it. so that it would be a GREAT chapter. And Hopfully it is. So thanks to everyone who has been waiting! I love you guys so much!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and been with my from the beginning. **

**Hope you like this chapter... here come the babies'!**

**-taylorcullenforever**

* * *

Bella POV

"Ok, let's get you to the hospital." Edward said, putting out his arms to pick me up. I put up my hand to stop him. I wanted to _quickly_ finish up the wedding, so the whole thing wasn't a complete waste.

"No, let's just _quickly_ finish up the wedding. Say I do, then get out of here. I want it to be done and official now!" I said, standing up straight again. The liquid still flowing down my legs.

"No," He disagreed, but I wouldn't let him have his way this time.

"Yes!" I said, getting annoyed. We were wasting more time arguing about this. "We're wasting time arguing about this. Let's just get it over with." Edward looked over at the priest and gave out a sigh.

"Fine." He nodded toward the priest.

"Bella, would you like to finish you're vows?" He asked me and I nodded to him, taking Edward's hands again, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Edward, what can I say to you that I haven't already said, what can I give you that I haven't already given. Is there anything of me that isn't yours already? My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul. Everything that is mine belonged to you long before this, and it shall be yours long after this. The two angels we are about to have were brought to use be fate. I will love you forever, for all eternity. I am yours." I said quickly. Edward smiled at me. Edward looked over at the preist.

"Can we _quickly_ finish this up."

"Yes, the rings." Alice came over with a little pillow, holding two gorgeous rings. I took Edward's ring.

"Do you Bella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." I said, placing the ring on Edward's finger. Edward took my ring, holding it gently in his hands.

"Do you Edward Cullen, take Bella Swan to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day on? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?" The priest asked again.

"I do." Edward said, smiling and placing the ring on my finger. It sparkled in the light. It was capturing, how the light bounced off of it.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said, now looking at Edward. "You may kiss the bride." Edward gave me a sweet, gentle kiss. Then broke away, everybody cheering. Pain coursed through my body, making me bend over.

"Okay let's get her to the hospital. Take her to the car." I heard Carlisle said and then I was being picked up and carried down the isle. A light sweat was covering my forehead and my breathing was becoming gasping. The babies' were coming and they were coming soon. I was in the car in a matter of second, Edward getting in the back, right beside me. My legs were parted and I was trying to breath. Edward was freaking out a little bit too.

"Just breath, Bella. We're almost there." Carlisle said, and I guessed he was the one driving at the moment. Edward took one of my hands, as I screamed out in pain. Damn, I didn't think I was going to be able to take this. I couldn't see anything, my vision was blurred. But the pain was getting sharper by the second. Before I knew it, I was being pulled out of the car and my vision cleared. I saw the hospital doors open, as someone, a woman, came running out with a wheel-chair. I sat down in it, panting and holding onto my stomach.

"Would you like me to deliver you, or someone else?" Carlisle asked me, as I was rushed inside the hospital, and down the hallway to a room.

"You." Was all I was able to spit out. Carlisle, Edward, and another woman wheeled me into the room and helped me onto the bed. I was in serious pain, which didn't make me happy, plus the fact I was in a hospital again which didn't make me any more happier. I groaned. But saw Alice, Rosalie, and Esme come through the door. Alice holding some type of clothing.

"Bella, I need you to stand up so you can change. Just real quick." I groaned louder, but managed to stand up. "Do you want me to rip the dress off you?" She asked, her voice high and chirpy.

"No! You spent money on this and I want to keep it! Just get it off without ripping it." I said, and put my arms up in the air. Everything was crazy. There were people coming in and out, carrying things in. Edward getting suited up, and Alice changing me. It was making me a little dizzy.

I didn't know how Alice did it, but she managed to get the dress off me in under 5 minutes, while getting it on me took a hour. She slipped the cover on me and I pushed myself back on the bed. Carlisle and Edward came back in suited up. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme slipped off to get suited up too, I guessed.

"Okay, I'm going to spread your legs really far apart." Carlisle said, grabbing onto my ankles. I mumbled a whatever. And I felt my legs move, but I couldn't have cared less. I just wanted the babies' out. I felt a shot of pain and something pressing hard against my vag **(A/N a.k.a vagina. I dont like saying it. Hehehe.)**. I grimaced.

"Ok, you are fully dilated. So there is no point in giving you pain medicine. And it's best that we don't. Since we don't know how the babies' responsed to it or if they will at all. And the fact they might be vampire or human or both." I didn't think I could take the pain! It was excruciating.

"Are you serious!" I screamed, the pain intensifying. "Fine! I don't give a shit, just get them out!" I was finally able to say between gritted teeth, I was having wild mood swings. Edward came over and held my hand, but I could tell he wanted to be by Carlisle. I shooed him off, and he went over to stand next to Carlisle. Behind Carlisle, Alice was holding a video camera, the little red, recording button on.

"Alice!" I screamed.

"What! So you can go back and see everything! Plus, this is a one and a lifetime chance to get this on tape! So i'm going to take my chance and record!" I ignored her.

"Okay, are you ready?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "Okay, push." I pushed, screaming out in pain. I could feel one of the babies against my pelvis, trying to get out. "3 . . . 2 . . . 1" I stopped and fell back against the bed. I didn't think it would be this hard. I knew that there was suppose to be in some serious pain and get really tired and have to push like a mad person. But on TV they make it look all nice and good. Not too bad. Hell, I never expected it to be like this.

"You're doing great, Bella. Ok, again. Push." I pushed again, my strength already disappearing. I was starting to doubt I would have enough strength or even be awake to push out the second one. But I just had to keep pushing and hope they would both be out. And _soon_.

"Make the pain go away!" I screamed and Edward quickly walked over to me, he was a little nervous. I could tell from his expression. And then everything came flooding back into my mind. The possibility of the babies' being vampire or human. That they might not survive. I was starting to get panicky myself. But I tried my best to shove the feeling and thoughts out of my mind and focus on pushing. Like a mad woman!

"Honey, we can't give you any. Anyway, they're almost out." Edward calmly said to me. I grabbed the neck of his shirt, bringing his face closer to mine. I was about to lose it.

"Either you give me a hell of a lot of medication, or get them out _now_!" I screamed at him. He looked scared for a second. I pushed him back. "Just go away." I said. Alice busted out laughing, as the scene was _so_ very funny. Edward started chuckling too, but trying to hide it. But still, I heard him! Why was that so funny? Huh?

"Okay," Edward said, turning and walking toward the exit. I figured what I had just done was a wild mood swing. But, Edward just agreeing with going away, hurt badly.

"NO!" I screamed, pushing again. "Edward, come back! I need you! I love you! Edward!" I screamed, horror replacing my nervous expression. He turned back around and came over to me, whispered a I love you too, kissed me, and then went back to standing right next to Carlisle. I pushed again and this time Carlisle stopped me.

"What?" I asked, was something going wrong? I felt a sharp pain and something go in me. I couldn't tell what it was, and didn't want to know. For a second, just a second maybe or not even a second, it felt like something was ripping. But I couldnt tell. I just hoped not.

"Bella, one of the babies' has the umbilical cord around it's throat. And it's too tight, the baby is going to suffocate if we don't get it out right now." Carlisle said, my eyes went wide. Would my baby die? I couldn't help but start hyperventilating. "Bella calm down. I know you can do it, Bella. Push really hard. Now!" I pushed, using all my strength. The thought of losing my child gave me even more strength. In the next second I heard a loud cry. It was rough and so amazing to hear. Relief took over me and I let out a huge breath of air.

"It's a girl." Carlisle said, and I looked up. Carlisle was holding my daughter. She was somewhat blue and covered in gunk. Carlisle unwrapped the umbilical cord from around her neck, and Edward cut it. I layed back down, knowing I still had one more to push out. Carlisle handed her over to Esme, who took her and started cleaning her off. I wanted to see her, see her little hands and feet. But I had one more to deliver. The last push had taken the rest of my strength. Or so it felt that way. I could feel myself slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"Bella, stay with us. Stay awake." Carlisle said, giving me a reassuring smile. "Just one more. You can do it. Ready?"

"No," I said. "But let's get it done and over with." I finished taking a few deep breaths and trying to get myself ready for one more round of pushing. My body ached and I was still slipping away into unconsciousness

"Here we go. Push." Carlisle said and I pushed hard this time, I wanted to have them both out now. I could feel pressure down there, and something ripped. I screamed but kept pushing. What had ripped? Carlisle said something but I ignored him. I pushed one more time and then heard another cry. I laughed and let myself fall back down. Wiping my forehead, that was covered in a thick sweat.

"It's a boy." I smiled and fell deeper into the somewhat comfortable pillows. Edward came over and kissed my forehead. "Who do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Carlisle asked me.

"Everyone." I said, and he knew who I was talking about. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Edward, and himself. I could see them put their hands on the pair of sissors and at the same time press down. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme had huge, happy smiles on their faces. Making a smile of my own appear.

"You did amazing, Bella. They're both beautiful and human." I gasped, completely shocked, my head swung over toward where the cries were coming from. But Carlisle was cleaning them off and weighing them, so I couldn't really see anything. I turned back to Edward, who was looking in the same direction I had been. They were really human? Were they' going to be human for the rest of their lives, or for some time. Or were they going to change at one point? I stopped short, I had never really thought about that. Even though my little ones were human now, would they change at one point in their lives. Like a ticking clock? With each passing year would they be coming closer and closer to changing by themselves? I shock my head, the thoughts making me nervous and sad. I tried to focus on the fact my little angels were finally here.

"When can I see them." I asked. Edward turned to me and smiled.

"Just as soon as Carlisle is done making sure they are fine. And making sure all the gunk is out of their noses and mouths." I nodded and closed my eyes. It seemed like minutes flew by, because before I knew it I heard feet coming toward me. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Carlisle holding my two little ones. With the biggest smile, I think, I had ever seen on Carlisle's face. He looked down at both of them, and his eyes went wide.

"Which one do you want to hold first?" Carlisle asked and I just nodded. He smiled and handed my daughter over to me. She was gorgeous! She looked just like Edward. Bronze hair, green eyes with a hint of topaz, and skin just like his. Her face a copy of Edward's. She was a exact copy. As if I had ordered her that way. It amazed me. I caressed her soft little face, she was so very warm. She looked at me, her eyes sparkling. The color of topaz in them were so very beautiful. She looked at me for a second and then smiled. She giggled and slowly reached out for me. I put my hand out to her and she latched onto two fingers, her small hand holding tightly onto mine. Venom slowly fell down my face. I was so luckly to have both of them here with me. To even have had them.

"What are you going to name them?" Edward asked me and I looked up. He was still looking at our son.

"Do you want to help with the names?" I asked, didn't he? Or was he going to let me pick the names. I had the names already picked out.

"No, I know you will pick wonderful names. You go ahead." He said, and from his voice he was being serious.

"Ok, for our son I was thinking Alex Anthony Cullen and for our daughter Elizabeth Renee Cullen." I said, looking over at Edward for approval. He looked over at me with a crooked smile of his face.

"Perfect. I love them. Alex and Elizabeth. Perfect." Edward said. I looked back down at Elizabeth, her eyes still intent on my face. I smiled and said her name to her. She giggled, her little smile lighting up her face. I was starting to slip into unconsciousness and I wanted to see my son.

"Want to see your daughter?" I asked Edward and he turned to me. He nodded and passed Alex to me, taking Elizabeth.

"She looks _just_ like you. A _exact copy_." I told Edward and he gasped. I guess finally taking in her features.

"She really does. But Alex looks just like you. A_ exact copy_." I looked down at Alex and he did. Deep brown eyes, luscious brown hair, and his features just like mine. His skin not as pale as Edward's but as pale as mine had been. He stared at me, his brown eyes capturing me. I found myself getting lost in them. He giggled and reached out, grabbing onto some of my hair. I laughed as he waved his hand back and forth. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice moving around Edward, the camera still in her hand. But then she turned the camera on me. I looked up and smiled. She came over to me, holding the camera so it could see all of us, but looking down at Alex.

"He looks just like his mommy." She said, gently kissing his head. Rosalie came over all giddy and looked at Alex.

"Bella he is gorgeous, I couldn't see he looked just like you when they were cleaning him off. But wow, he does look just like you." I smiled.

"Yes, he sure does. But you should see Elizabeth she is the exact copy of Edward." I told Rosalie and she walked over to Edward, I could hear her gasp and say 'holy shit, that is freaky!'. I laughed.

"Here, let me take her. You look like you're about to pass out." I handed Alex over to Alice and fell deeper into the bed, closing my eyes.

"You did great, Bella." Edward said and I opened my eyes, giving him a smile. "They're gorgeous. They really are." I nodded, my smile widening.

"Yes, they are and they are _human_. I can't believe it."

"Yes, I can't believe it either. I'm so surprise. I thought they would have been at least half-vampire half-human. But whole human. It's a miracle."

"Yes." I muttered, I could feel myself draining, the rest of my strength seeping out of me. I closed my eyes.

"I love you, Bella." Edward said.

"I love you too, Edward." I murmured then feel asleep. Finding myself dreaming of Alex and Elizabeth. But in the back of my mind I could feel pain, but not bad. Just a little pain.

* * *

Ok!! YEAAA!! This is the last chapter of this story! But i will be putting up a SEQUEL!! I don't know the name i'm going to be using for the next story continuing this one. But i will post a Author Note telling you to name and when to look out for the new story. I will try to write the first chapter of the sequel tomorrow. And hopefully i will get it finished.

Ok, i just thought of a name for the Sequel (as i was writing this): He's Back, We're Married, With Twins

So be looking out for that story! : Thanks SOOOOOOOO much for reading! Please review!! pretty please! they make me feel so happy! :

I'll try to update soon

LOVE YOU GUYS!!

-taylorcullenforever


	43. AN everyone read! please!

Okay, you people are so wonderful

Okay, you people are so wonderful!! I would like to thanks these people….

Now before you go on to reading the hell of a long list…. I would like to say I had to type up all the names so if your username is on the list more than once I must already added your name then saw a second review and put your name again. But if your name is on there more than 1 you are not any more special than everyone else on the list! Hehe! But I started this at 6:30 and ended at 7:55! Can you believe it! So thanks SO VERY MUCH to everyone on the list! Which should be everyone since I went through all my reviews!

* * *

--DRUMROLL--

DorkySexyVixen

Erica -Practicemakesperfect.-

emac

Jennifer.xx

jacobluv102

Just-Peechy

IntheShadows86

LonelyPrisoner

amobutterfly25

theninjafrommars

movieandbookgirl

tish15 (who helped me so much with ideas!! Thanks Tish!)

Bella Cullen 99

Eldrvarya Hljodhrc

tsusuki cullen

be my valentine

Edward-lover-456

Elven at Heart

ariel-95

Anndii

Jade-hime

edwardsgirl3

BellaxMariexCullen

edwardandbellabelong2gether

babygirljen6

EdwardsAngel1901

Mrs.Samantha marie cullen

Girlz-Rule

4vr17Vi

kyrstalCullen

kurama's bitches

lauren-love-twilight

fox-siren

edcul-mybutterfly

indigenousblue

freckles rule

Edwardbella4ever (who was anon.)

MrsSarahCullen858

SeriousWriter101

hamistasty

niyuu

twilighter (who was anon.)

Twi1lightR0cks

AliceCulenrox10

tsukiyono tanuki

Piper Maire Halliwell

Vampireluv (who was anon.)

pearberry14

RebecaNara

jealousofbella12

IwantToBeSupermanToo

MoonGoddessBookworm

Bella (who was anon.)

Traviesa

I LOVE EDWARD144

ktcmcmk

Hope.Flies

sillymillie122

umpirechick (who happens to be my favorite review said so herself)

KissXfromXaXrose426

Edward4eva

soccor16

twilightotaku  
Grumpu84

Karah (who was anon.)

LunaAlice322

MoonfireSpam23

EruthiadewenGreenleaf

crazybutloved

oh-my-edward

ForbiddenFruit666

Lizz (who was anon.)

N.A Tolton (who told me everything just about everything wrong with my story.. thanks)

RandomRainbowProductions

bloodthirstyvampire2

edwardlover

daizygrl320

someonethatjustlovestoread (who was anon.)

Tsuki-no-Haru

cherifitzs

Smile.24

soccerluvr12 (who was anon.)

Uggie (Who was anon.)

Elea Cullen

book-lover805

loverofteddy

Cullen's the name. Dani Cullen

Transfiguration

xxImInLoveWithJasperxx

I'M MRS.EDWARD CULLEN

make me happy (who was anon.)

schoolgirl29

BellaandEdwardLover

lovinit999

Sara811

purple-twilight-x

edwardcullenandbellaswan

Twilight1014

brittanydiazcullen0221

barbiedoll123

kyougirl4ever

fallenangelvixen11

Mrs.E.A.Cullen-17

xo-harlequin girl-xo

xolluvia

mcarp591

yummytacos in the bathroom

quitarhorselover

kell1313

Vampire.Lover.kalie.1218

1TwilightFan

EdwardlovesErica

Rose (who was anon.)

mountainrider

Runs With Horses

OECD

MrsEdwardAnthonyMasenCullen95

Skykittykat

x-zozo-loves-you-x

Nikki (who was anon.)

blackxxdoll

enchantedgirl

JessicaCarolyn

Mrs. Chandler Cullen

browneyedbeauty4eva10

ramcullen10

tamponlovesedward1848

chaffsters33 (who was anon.)

xdancing-butterflies

emz-08

Nanita-chan

Corrin (who was anon.)

Bellafan4ever

Maren :) (who was anon.)

kuntriangle

Kassandra-Anne-Smith

The ChocoholicOfTwilight

vampiregirl26

TwilightFan2010

I-write-2-much-101

twilightfreak265

MoonlightxParasite

Angel Cullen Summers Wyatt

ravalicious

Edwardlova (who was anon.)

germanfreak582

pinkpanther22

s m Neal

xxDeath's Daughterxx

Clumsy318

katiexmariex101

MegzN'TheMarauders

TotalTwilightAddict

Sonneuntergang

MellaIsi

SnoopyCullen

Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo

Music ADD

Blueangel916

xCullenx

TwilightFanatic01

lolly12

sheshy

lovergirl88

Ryder Blade

Ligerlilly

Twiihard13

Mcullen

Angielic

Sophie-LA-is-foolio

Twilight's-red-moon

xLoopiloox

lasting-illusion (who thought my story was good but "QUITE OOC")

annabanana128

JanineCullen

Ksangi

missefron15

Lobaa

affie

schoolgirl29

Jam2MyRed-ipod

whitneynicolecullen

brookeblue

Jessi-Twilight-Lover

twilightchica1213

usaprincess242

Schimm

LolaluvsEdward

ipodlover

mari alice

Sara the Happy Grimm Reaper

nascarchick

Guardangel1992

Orzeszek

Princesscupcakes

TheBandageGuy

XxvampiressxX

Mrs.EdwardCullen1714

RedRoseBellaSwan

xlynnx

cullenz

CherryBlossoms016

BellaEdwardTwilight

twilightlvr31

nice little pixie

dragonbeth93

Ascended Angel

FranklyCharlotte

Ms. Nobody

EC4me

msy23

tairacove

uemialice

FolsomBoogie

CammieSwan1785

jazbabe621

Ear-Tweaker

DazzlingBella94

boysvrsgirls

Xx-InuKat-xX

Lovely hellish princess

bmw72792

Globel Conquest-er

junayd

poopylou1123

naruxsasulove

helikestheymikey

CSISnape

Kyori Uchiha of the Sand

BandGeek99

The butterfly from hell.

KaitoJane

AuroraBorealis14

quietlyobsessed

Angela Hale

Tashtash0

Atherium Vampire

myf.13

knowler10

vimpvic

Pixel Alice

Edward follower

sebsbadkitty

EauriyumeCullen

SwayinWithTwilight

IloveSpunk

saya2862

elorid'sdragonscrumbit

veggiefry

HugsandKisses4me

OMGitsLucy

Redriverfan

Kasabe

Helen Storks

Edwardxobsessedxgirl

blackrose87235

sweetnspicy15

ilvgonzaga

I Write Sins Not Tagedies

EdwardsRealBella

midnightangel109

PeaceLoveJonas7894

NightShade Tears

GreekgodEdward

Isabella Whitlock Hale

lovetobefree101

twilightcrazy123321

Edward911

sunshineanddiamonds

Obsessed4Edward69

l'heure bleue

katielee317

sillyhearts

LionsLamb

Arabella16

HanitaA

Caliga Nox Patronus

Aaliyah Higurashi Reborn

mrs edward cullenxxx

AliceCullen351

Beach Girl1221

4Edward's-Eyes-Only

legallyxbrunette

ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES

XxSocialDistortionistXx

ImaginationCreation

IhateJacob

allydarlin

Twilight Lover 4 Now (MY SISTER!!)

Huge Stephenie Meyer Fan

wingedspirit (who told me a lot of wrong things in my story! Hehe)

TwilightLoVeR12EDWARD

* * *

If you were not on the list then sorry…. Idk if I skipped you or just thought I put your name down already! But thanks so much to EVERYONE who reviewed!

Oh and good news: I have the first chapter of the sequel He's Back, We're Married, With Twins almost finished! But I don't know when I'm going to have it up, but hopefully soon!!

THANKS EVERYONE SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!! LOVE YOU GUYS!

-taylorcullenforever (who is so very grateful)


	44. Official Sequel!

Hello Everyone.

The Official Sequel for He Left, I'm Pregnant is now up.

It's not crazy or whacked out like the last one.

This one is lovey-dovey to the max.

Go check it out!

-taylorcullenforever


End file.
